


Spiritual Connection (The Beginning)

by BrokenShadow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Betrayal, Blood, Branding, Cheating, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Jealousy, Killing, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rage, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut, Soul Glass, Soulmates, Temporary G!P, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Cousland is tasked by the Night Mother to bring the Dark Brotherhood to Thedas. She falls in love with the beautiful Morrigan along the way as neither can deny the mysterious connection they both seem to share. The intensity of their feelings only grow as they venture closer to Thedas. Together, they establish the Dark Sisterhood in Ferelden, but all does not go according to plan. Will their newfound love prevail all the darkness looming on the horizon? And will they survive the demands of the wretched Night Mother when she asks too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** My stuff is NOT for everyone. Please read all author notes.  
>   
>  This series will be a **polyamorous** tale. If that’s not your thing, that’s okay. Just move on.  
>   
>  There is no telling who the relationship endgame (of the series) will be. It could be two characters, or four. Stories have a way of twisting themselves in unconceivable ways. It will also depend on which sequel you choose. I _can_ tell you all candidates will be female as I only write femslash. It will be between F!Cousland, Morrigan, Leliana, and Isabela.  
>   
>  But again; if that’s not your thing and you’re worried about wasting your time, please move on.  
>   
> The Cousland Warden will have a completely different background from the game. Morrigan is a little AU as I wanted to explore her softer side. This story will be focused on Morrigan/F!Cousland  
>   
> After reading “Spiritual Connection (The Beginning),” the reader can **choose** one of two exceptionally different sequels to see how the story unfolds. You just have to decide the woman or world you want. (More details in series summary) Please read all author notes to stay updated.  
>   
>  _ **GRAPHIC WARNING**_ throughout story! This will be the **ONLY** warning so future chapters are not spoiled. Sex, gore, violence, temporary G!P, etc. Ye have been warned...

Crystal awoke to the coldness of stone that was her bed and stretched out her aching muscles. Slowly sitting up, she held her head with sweaty palms and rubbed at her temples while squinting against the dim firelight illuminating her chambers.

It had been a rough night. A nightmare had plagued the young assassin. She dreamt of the void, a cosmic realm of darkness and utter nothingness. She had learned early on to see the void as an eternal heaven of night.

But the nothingness had consumed her mind; she couldn't cope with the deafening silence of the environment. She couldn't see. An entire world of blackness engulfed her, blinded her. It drove the assassin to the brink of insanity. Trapped and desolate, Crystal screamed out against the darkness, beseeching any being willing to listen to come to her rescue.

Only after endless pleading was she greeted with the hauntingly melodic whisper of an unknown deity. As the mysterious voice repeated its message over and over like a mantra, an unsettling feeling nested in the pit of her stomach.

_Delusion is thy Mother, no longer will that be, embrace me so I may save thee. Trust the path ahead and catch it when it flees._

_Catch it when it flees? What in Skyrim did that mean?_ Shaking off the dream and its eerieness, Crystal rose and crossed the room to her wardrobe. As her hand sifted through her robes, she let the implications of the day settle over her.

Today was Crystal's eighteenth naming day, which meant a great deal in the Dark Brotherhood. Today, the assassin would pledge her undying loyalty and offer her soul to the Night Mother. If the dark deity judged her worthy enough, she wouldburn her mark into Crystal's flesh, sealing their bond forever.

Bearing the Mark of the Night Mother was a great honour, and bestowed to few. The clan had high expectations of Crystal and her worthiness of becoming a dark agent. She was raised from birth to be a killer, and trained by every member of the Dark Brotherhood firsthand. She had a talent for the art of assassination and showed promise like no other. A life of killing was all she knew.

Her hand paused on a garment when the Dark Brotherhood symbol came into focus. A black handprint encircled. Few knew its significance. The symbol had burned its place into her memory over the years. She would never forget. _Could_ never forget.

Suddenly a plethora of thoughts flooded Crystal's mind. _What if the Night Mother does deem me worthy? Has this day truly arrived already? So soon?_ _What will happen to me? What would the Night Mother demand of me?_

Crystal shook the thoughts away and continued to dress. There was no certainty the Night Mother would take notice of her, let alone make her an agent. If she was worthy she'd be ready. And if she wasn't, well, she'd be ready for that too.

Once dressed, she headed for the heavy wooden-paneled door of the bedroom. As it creaked open, she was immediately met with one swaying slurring Gabriella, the clan's seer.

The assassin wasn't surprised to see the woman hovering in her doorway. The dark elf often turned up in the oddest of places acting ridiculous. Beady crimson orbs stared through Crystal from beneath a dark red hood. That glassy glare didn't seem to _see_ Crystal, which meant the seer was either having a vision, or drunk.

"Your life will be forever changed after this night. Rage will fuel you; death will surround and follow you. And not the kind of the good variety. The pain to come will be yours. Ohhh, the pain you have coming!"

Rolling her eyes, Crystal shoved Gabriella to the side and headed for the dining hall.

"Heed my warning, young assassin!" Gabriella trailed after her. "This rage will blind you. Should you lose yourself to it, all will be lost."

Ignoring the warning, Crystal continued on unfazed. She was used to Gabriella's outbursts. After a time, she stopped paying attention altogether.

Laughter rang out as she neared the dining hall. Voices gained clarity as she grew nearer. It sounded like Festus Krex; her grumpy mage mentor was bickering about, and Nazir was laughing at something the old man had said.

Crystal couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the old goat's crotchety behaviour.

"Give it up old timer." Nazir chuckled.

Festus and Nazir seemed to be in a standoff of sorts when Crystal entered the hall. Festus had a fireball blazing readily and aimed at Nazir who also was at the ready to attack. His scimitar looked especially shiny that evening. Nazir smiled when he noticed Crystal.

"Well good evening, young one. Although, that term may be inappropriate now that you're eighteen. Come, eat with us." Nazir offered, gesturing toward the long dining table filled with fruits, bread, and meats.

Festus snuffed out the flame in his hand and turned to greet Crystal too. "You will need your strength tonight, my student. I look forward to the summoning. We expect great things from you."

Crystal allowed a brief smile at Festus' words. "Thanks, but I just came to feed Babette before heading out for a few last minute ingredients."

Upon hearing her name, Babette turned in her chair across the hall, excitement evident in her dark blood-lusting gaze. At first glance, Babette appeared to be a ten-year-old child. But in reality, was a three-hundred-year-old vampire.

Her victims never seemed to suspect the angelic looking child; that was her strategy. She was the clan's alchemist and taught Crystal everything she knew about poisons. Often when Babette couldn't leave the sanctuary due to the discomfort of sunlight, Crystal would offer up her blood.

"Hungry dark sister?" Crystal asked as she exposed her wrist.

"Thank you, child," Babette replied in that hushed scratchy tone of hers.

Taking the wrist offered, sharp fangs pressed into soft skin. Crystal winced at the fierce sting to follow, but then came the pleasure. Babette had the ability for a bite to bring pleasure or unbearable pain.

The assassin let out a long breath and let her shoulders relax as the comforting euphoric feeling rushed through her. Once nourished, the vampire released her grip and wiped her face before thanking Crystal again.

The assassin raised her wrist for closer examination of the bite mark left behind. Not wanting a scar, she raised her other hand over the fresh wound and began a low-level healing spell. The palm obeyed, glowing brilliantly and sealing the wound back to its natural state.

Crystal knew little healing magic but could heal small things such as this. With a nod and a quick wave, she turned to leave.

"Before you go dear, take this healing potion. It's always good to keep one on hand until you get better at healing magic."

"Thank you, Babette. I'll see you at tonight's ritual."

"I look forward to it, dear."

The potion was tucked into deep pockets as Crystal proceeded toward the sanctuary's exit. She was almost to the door when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"And where would you be sneaking off to this gloomy evening I wonder? Ritual preparation I hope. It's an important night for you."

Crystal turned at the sound of Astrid's smooth hypnotic tone.

"Yes. I need a fresh human heart and blood-soaked nightshade for my blade."

Astrid hummed her approval and sauntered closer. Her eyes closed a moment as if hearing something that wasn't there.

"The Night Mother wishes you to go to the abandoned house instead. Hide nearby, and wait."

Crystal couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine and swore she felt an icy grip clasp the back of her neck. She felt this every time Astrid closed her eyes in concentration.

Astrid, leader of their clan, had come to the Dark Brotherhood at a young age. She was recruited shortly after the murder of her uncle, he had made unwanted advances, and she was all too happy to get blood on her hands.

"What about the heart and nightshade?" Crystal asked.

"Babette will see to the nightshade, and I will gather you a fresh heart myself. Now go." Astrid ordered.

Used to these situations; Crystal turned and left the sanctuary without further question. It was not unusual for her to receive an immediate task from the Night Mother when in the middle of something. Though an order today of all days, was unexpected. Midnight was approaching. It would not be long before she summoned the Bride of Sithis herself.

The frost of the night air bit hard. Crystal breathed in deeply, allowing the crispness of the cold to alert her every sense. She stepped with familiarity through the dark forest; that was her home.

She knew these woods better than she knew herself. She had grown up in them after all. The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Morthal was the only place she ever called home. Living among murderers and learning countless ways to kill others was the only life she had ever known.

Unseen animals growled their warnings as Crystal neared and passed them to no avail. The young assassin wasn't afraid and paid them no attention. Fear was a rare feat to someone of her status. She was a born killer and raised as such.

She trudged on through broken sticks and muck all the while keeping her steps silent until she neared the damaged building. Choosing to trust the shadows of the trees to hide her, Crystal crouched low and waited.

The brunette let go of her vision and focused all her energy on hearing while still maintaining peripheral vision. No surprises. Isolating every fleck of noise she could hear, she next deciphered what was behind each sound.

Crickets, frogs, lightning bugs, a gliding atronach, a fox, a flowing stream of water and…

were those footsteps? Zoning in on the sound, Crystal strained harder to separate and hear the soft rustle of thumping feet. The steps sounded rushed, someone was attempting and failing to be silent. They were frantic, unskilled in stealth, and trying desperately to stay hidden.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed to thicken and she couldn't decipher why. Something felt strange, not off, just unversed, yet all too familiar at the same time. Her heart began to beat erratically, threatening to break free of its confinements; her palms grew sweaty, a fluttery sensation began to bubble in her chest. _What is coming over me?_

Shrugging off the odd sensation like a professional, Crystal resumed waiting for the figure to emerge. It wasn't long before Crystal caught the silhouette of a woman near the building. She watched the shadow move past the building, but something was wrong.

The silhouette began to shift like shadow. The formless mist twisted and distorted beneath the moonlight before the assassin's scrutinizing gaze. Crystal blinked and wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. What was she seeing?

When she reopened her lids a moment later, a wolf emerged, all traces of the unshapely shadow gone. The assassin stared in awe at the transformation she had just witnessed. The footsteps she heard before were human, she was sure of it.

 _Could this be a real life shapeshifter?_ Observing the hound, Crystal wondered why she was sent to this house. Was she meant to kill the wolf? Witness an event that had yet to happen? As if to answer her thoughts, a ghostly whisper came floating on the wind.

_Follow it._

Crystal startled for the first time in her life. Disconcerted and surprised by the voice that seemed to have come from directly behind her. Whirling around, Crystal surveyed her surroundings again but saw no one. Slowly, she turned back toward the abandoned shack only to find the wolf had left; most likely disappearing amongst the trees.

 _Follow it, now!_ The voice repeated with more urgency. Its tone both threatening and comforting.

Rising quickly, Crystal charged toward the beast, steps still silent and stealthy. She kept to the shadows of the forest in pursuit, wondering all the while where this night was headed.

The wolf picked up speed and didn't slow until it reached a nearby stream. Once the animal came to a halt, Crystal used the opportunity to sink into the shadow of a bush to catch her breath. The wolf gaged its surroundings first before taking a drink.

_Catch it._

There was that demanding phantom-like voice again. Crystal's eyes widened in realization as she finally recognized the voice, it was the same voice from her nightmare! Haunting and melodic, both threatening yet soothing.

Crystal then recalled the message, _Delusion is thy Mother, no longer will that be, embrace me so I may save thee. Trust the path ahead and catch it when it flees._

_The wolf! Catch it when it flees!_

Usually, she would murder her target, but the command was to catch, not kill. _Trust the path ahead._ Going against her natural instinct to kill, she decided to obey.

Crystal's hand glowed a deep blue as she silently conjured a dagger and crept closer. Inevitably, the wolf smelled her presence. Alarmed, the creature's head snapped around at the intrusion, then bolted into the trees. Crystal let out a frustrated breath and followed at full speed.

She couldn't outrun the beast; it was too fast. Summoning the will within, she used an assassin rush spell to spring forward past the wolf in a blur of light. Now ahead of the wolf, Crystal stood just out of view behind a tree. With an outstretched dagger, she would wait for the wolf to run by and slice it from shoulder to ass.

Crystal tightened her grip on the ethereal blade as the beast drew closer. As expected, the wolf didn't notice the assassin or her dagger and raced right through the knife's serrated edge creating a long horizontal slit along its body, guts spilling from its side.

The wolf cried out with a horrible screech of agony, its legs gave way and collapsed in a heap on the forest floor as it whimpered and wheezed. It tried to crawl away as Crystal approached but couldn't. Shel stepped even closer to the wounded animal with the coldest of expressions.

She took in the scene before her and let it shape her just as she always did with her victims; but this time, her target would live. Kneeling beside the beast, Crystal assessed the damage. Deft hands raised over the deep slit and began to glow.

Before she could commence with the healing process however, she noticed an enchantment already seemed to be at work. Magical sparks surrounded the wolf like crawling dots of gold before yet another transformation took place before Crystal's eyes.

After the swirling, winding shadows of the transformation subsided, golden eyes of a young woman who seemed similar in age to the assassin stared back at Crystal. Those gorgeous orbs were piercing and profound, beautiful, but held traces of fear. Strands of jet black hair fell from a messy bun framing an ivory face.

She was beautiful to be sure; Crystal was mesmerized. They both froze as their eyes locked, Crystal held her breath, and her heart began to beat wildly all over again, accompanied by the same fluttery sensation from earlier as well.

She didn't snap back to reality until the other woman's eyes fell unfocused and slowly rolled back into her head. The assassin blinked, what was happening?

Realization hit when she remembered she had just sliced this goddess to shreds moments earlier. The wolf-woman was bleeding profusely! Analyzing the stranger's injury, Crystal noticed the blood seeped steadily out of the now unconscious body and began to pool beside them mixing with the mud and grime of the earth. There was so much, _too much_ blood.

Crystal raised her hands over the gash and started the healing process once more. As her hands glowed, the wound mended. A large scar would inevitably be left behind on the once clear skin. After a few more minutes, the woman's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Does it still hurt?" Crystal asked.

The beautiful stranger tried to sit up; Crystal went to help her, but when nimble fingers touched slender shoulders both felt the curious spark of unseen emotion. Breathtaking suns snapped to Crystal's and stared hard with pointed brows.

The assassin was desperate to know what the other woman was thinking. Why, she didn't know. The mysterious shifter had already made her feel things unlike anything she had ever experienced; all before even knowing the golden-eyed wonder's name.

Crystal held the woman's gaze until finally, the damsel parted full chapped lips to speak. "Yes. But I'll manage."

"I'm sorry. I don't get much practice with healing magic-"

"You cut me!" The girl burst out. "And chased me through the woods and now you're healing me? I demand to know why!"

Crystal's brows shot to new heights. _She demands me_? Although it excited her, Crystal couldn't let it fly. _This woman needs to be put in her place._

"You demand me?" Crystal snorted.

With a smirk she shoved the girl roughly to the ground again before straddling her, intentionally putting pressure on the still healing wound. Screams of agony penetrated the air. A sick smile spread to the assassin's lips.

She removed her hand from the laceration and dangled the ethereal dagger she conjured earlier over the girl's chest before speaking again. "You demand me?" Crystal shoved her companion back again. "What right have you to demand anything of me?"

Shock and frustration stare back at her. "I'm… sorry," was the angry response.

An evil grin plastered itself across Crystal's face. Satisfied the girl learned her lesson, she stood up and offered her hand. Hesitating first, the mysterious woman accepted and rose to wobbly feet before regaining her balance. Crystal noted the softness of the touch.

"What's your name, shapeshifter?"

"I don't see how that's any relevance to you."

"Do I need to put you on the ground again?" Crystal spat.

With crossed arms and a roll of her eyes, she muttered, "'Tis Morrigan."

 _Well, now what?_ Crystal wondered. She needed to return to the sanctuary. She had to perform the summoning soon, and she couldn't take Morrigan with her. Nor could she just kill the woman. _Nor do I want to,_ she realized. Crystal locked eyes with Morrigan as she decided what to do.

The assassin felt an unnerving pleasantness envelop her as she continued to stare into those golden suns and wondered why an unusual sensation of bliss continued to swirl inside her chest. Indeed, Morrigan was pleasing to the eye, but Crystal couldn't help feeling drawn to the woman somehow.

"Where are you headed?" Crystal asked.

Morrigan looked around but didn't answer.

"I just want to make sure you get out of these woods safe." The words felt foreign off Crystal's tongue. _What is happening to me? Why did I just say that? And why did that voice have me catch this woman?_

"I… don't… actually have a place to go," Morrigan answered.

Crystal let out a breath as an idea came to mind. "Come with me. You can stay at that abandoned house where we first crossed paths."

"You've been following me since that wretched building?" Morrigan asked, clearly outraged.

"Let's go." Crystal insisted. "I'd rather not have to drag you."

Morrigan looked as if she was about to challenge the assassin but then followed a moment later. They walked on in silence until finally, Morrigan broke it. "So, you've never told me _your_ name. What am I to call you?"

"Crystal."

"Are you going to tell me why you followed me, Crystal?" Morrigan asked carefully.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"'Tis unwise to assume such things. You might be surprised by my answer. I am, after all, unlike so many."

Crystal slowed to a halt and turned toward Morrigan, locking eyes once again. She continued to feel the draw to this woman. "My superior told me to come out here." Crystal started. "While I was waiting by the abandoned house I heard a voice in the wind. It told me to follow the wolf. Then to catch it. I don't know why."

They resumed walking. Morrigan was silent for several moments before she spoke again. "I admit there are many things I do not know, but it sounds that you and I were meant to meet, for some unforeseen reason."

"Where are you from Morrigan?" Crystal asked, deciding to change the subject. "What are you doing out here? In the most dangerous woods in Skyrim no less."

A pained expression crossed Morrigan's face, but she managed to school it back to a neutral one. "I… was running away. My mother is quite… powerful. I needed to get as far from her as possible. So I came to Skyrim. I've been running for days without a destination, foolish I know, but I had to get away."

"So you're not from Skyrim?" Crystal asked surprised.

"No. Thedas. I lived in the Korcari Wilds. T'was nice for a time. But when I became of age I had to flee. I feared my mother would feast on my soul, you see."

Crystal's eyes widened and gaped at Morrigan who let out a hearty laugh at the expression. A laugh Crystal wanted to make sure she heard one day again.

"My mother is a peculiar one with a dark and mysterious history. To keep her immortality, 'tis said she feasts on her daughters. She has never confirmed nor denied this. Nor has she ever answered if I have or had siblings."

Crystal wasn't sure if it was true or not but didn't doubt it either. She knew anything was possible. Her cult worshipped a daedric deity, who was she to judge?

A few minutes later the girls arrived at the abandoned house. Crystal opened the door and conjured a ball of flame to illuminate their path. Morrigan did the same. Looking back, Crystal was impressed.

"Shapeshifter _and_ mage are you?"

"Yes. Like you, however, I'm not much for the healing arts."

Crystal snickered in understanding.

Finding a couple of lanterns on the floor, each girl picked one up and lit it.

"Will you be okay here? I have somewhere to be at the moment, but I can come back if you would like." Crystal secretly hoped Morrigan wanted to see her again.

"I should be fine here until morning." Morrigan paused while she tested out the rickety bed. "I _suppose_ I would not mind if you came by. There's something about you…"

Morrigan didn't need to finish her sentence. The assassin understood, her heart leaped with joy that the shapeshifter might be feeling the same conflicting emotions.

Crystal gave a nod then headed for the door. Looking back, she noticed Morrigan gripping her side. The wound must have been troubling her. A sense of regret washed over Crystal for her earlier actions. Remembering the potion Babette gave her earlier, Crystal turned back toward Morrigan.

"Here," Crystal said, holding out the potion.

Morrigan accepted the health tonic, no hesitation this time which for some reason made the assassin inwardly cheer. Crystal turned to leave again.

"Thank you, Crystal. I look forward to the next we meet."

Crystal realized if they _did_ meet again, she would be a sworn agent of the Night Mother, Bride of Sithis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to all the members of my writers group that encouraged, inspired, and helped me to write this story. Without you, this would never have left my desktop.**


	2. Blood and Fear

It was just a few minutes to midnight when Crystal arrived back at the sanctuary. She stopped outside the entrance and waited for the intricately carved stone door to ask her for the secret password.

Her eyes quickly raked the familiar artifact before her; a giant skull centered the piece with the Dark Brotherhood's symbol engraved at the top. Its expression was always leering, somehow beckoning lost wanderers, daring them to get close. The face of the skull pushed out several inches from the concrete as if it had tried to escape its rock prison.

Near the bottom sat a carving of a human skeleton, which the sculptor had made to appear as if the bones had merely been pressed lightly into the piece to set. Across from the bones was a pile of skulls, a sword struck through the stack's center. The black eye sockets of every skull, black as the void, seemed to stare into Crystal's very soul.

"What is your greatest misconception?"

Crystal nearly jumped back in shock, brows furrowing in confusion. That wasn't the question! Her entire life the question had always been "What is the music of life?" She would respond with "Silence, my brother."

_Delusion is thy mother, delusion is thy mother, delusion is thy mother, delusion is thy mother, delusion is thy mother._ The phrase echoed over and over in Crystal's mind.

This dream was beginning to merge and weave its way into Crystal's surroundings constantly now. She _trusted the path ahead_ , against her better judgment. She caught the wolf when it fledwhen instructed to _catch it when it flees_. She was about to take part in a summoning ritual to embrace the night mother, _embrace me so I may save thee_. And now, she was pretty sure she knew the answer to the door's mysterious new question, "Delusion is my mother," she answered.

The massive door hewn from stone swung wide with its familiar ear-splitting screech, obsidian scraping against rock, granting Crystal access to the sanctuary.

A soft glow of firelight illuminated the end of the hallway as she proceeded toward the sanctuary's inner sanctum. Every room she passed was dark and silent. Everyone must have gathered for the summoning already; she needed to hurry. Astrid was the first to spot her as she entered the chamber. The Brotherhood members had already formed a semi-circle around the altar and were waiting patiently. Each of them had a victim knelt down before them, facing the center. Each sacrifice had been bound, blindfolded and gagged. Crystal noticed the victims wore the same robes. They were all agents of Stendarr, enemies to all Daedra, not just the night mother.

Death attracted the dark mother. The more violent the kill, the better. Sacrificing Stendarr priests and followers was damn perfect. Crystal relished in the thought of being baptized in the blood of exorcists. Oh yes, there would be blood.

Astrid broke away from the circle and made her way toward Crystal.

"We were wondering if you were going to make it back in time."

"I'm ready." Crystal stated with more conviction than she felt.

"Good. Before we begin, I have a gift for you."

Astrid held out a cloth bundle and pulled out two black handled twin daggers.

"Are those…"

"Yes. The Blades of Woe. They are yours now." A smug look graced Astrid's features; she seemed pleased with Crystal's reaction.

Crystal eagerly took the blades from Astrid and held them up for examination. They were double-edged, hand forged with tempered steel and blackened. Ornate carvings ran along the edge. The hilt was metallic and cool to the touch; it was of woven design. Crystal's fingers tinged with unseen electricity as she tightened her grip. The assassin stood staring at them for several moments; these weapons were mesmerizing, magnificent, glorious. A real gift. The daggers felt almost as if they were vibrating in her grasp, brimming with ancient power and hunger, she swore she could feel them pulsating through her.

"The Blades of Woe absorb the life force of another through dark magic. The life of the victim will transfer to you and heal you if necessary. The weapons sustain themselves with each death. Think of it as a contract between you."

Crystal let out a breath of excitement. She couldn't wait to see what absorbing the life of another felt like. "To receive these is a great honor, Astrid. Thank you, my sister."

"Come, it is time. The nightshade to be soaked is on the altar. Your fresh heart is waiting."

Crystal gave Astrid a curious look.

"You'll see."

Once Crystal reached the altar, she did see. Before the altar was a victim of her own to sacrifice to the night mother, the woman's hands were bound behind her back, and a sack encased her head. Astrid had captured a stranger for Crystal. Probably some poor fool who strayed too far from the village of Morthal. Crystal wasn't expecting the fresh heart she required to be quite 'so fresh', but it would definitely do. And she would relish in the kill, a side bonus gift from her sister no doubt.

Smiling wickedly, Crystal gave Astrid a nod of thanks and proceeded toward the sacrifice. She looked around at her fellow Brotherhood members, her dark brothers and sisters, her family.

Crystal stepped past the stone tub at the base of the stairs leading to the altar. This was it…

"Everyone ready?" She called out loudly enough for the other members to hear.

Everyone nodded and took their positions.

Crystal stood before the altar and closed her eyes. She let silence fill her. Let assassin mode take over and allowed her mind to empty. Readying herself for what needed to be done. When she opened her eyes, she was the unfeeling killer she was bred to be.

She stepped forward and ripped the sack off the victim's head. The frail faced woman screamed and pleaded for mercy, begging for life.

Altogether, the coven began to chant the dark words in the ancient language the dark mother required. Every member began to shift and sway in unison as they performed the ritual dance.

After a few moments, Astrid approached the stone tub, dragging her victim by the neck uncaringly.

"It is time brothers and sisters," she called to the others. "Bring your sacrifices for draining. It is time to create a gateway for our beloved dark mother."

Each member did as instructed. The hall filled with screams and protests from the vigilants. They twisted and fought to no purpose. The Brotherhood were professionals in killing, capturing and of course, controlling their prey; they never had a chance.

The head of each victim was viciously forced over the side of the stone tub; each member looked to Astrid for instruction.

"Everyone ready? Slit deeply, my family, and enjoy." Astrid's tone was a sardonic one.

One by one every assassin pulled their blades across squirming throats, and the tub began to fill. But it wasn't enough. Astrid began splitting her victim open from throat to belly, her long blade slowly ripping the skin inch by inch, slowly serrating, drawing out her victim's agony in the cruelest way possible. The others followed suit, splitting the bodies before them in the same fashion. Everyone's eyes held a craze of bloodlust, each reflecting their own mask of the sadistic killers that lied within.

The tub filled in record time. The basin's liquid was dark, congealed with human remnants. The dark mother would surely be pleased that Crystal's baptism took place not only from a violent manner but in the blood of Stendarr priests, worshippers, and exorcists.

Each member dropped the now limp, lifeless bodies around the tub and went back to their places circling the altar to watch the rest of the ritual carry out. They resumed their chanting and ritual sways.

Astrid locked eyes with Crystal and gave a nod of encouragement before rejoining the circle.

_This is it._ Crystal turned to her own victim, kneeling down at face level. The frail woman crying and sniveling in front of her couldn't have been much older than the assassin. This poor girl had, had her whole life ahead of her.

"It seems you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fret not though; your life is dedicated to a higher purpose now."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, tears gushing. Crystal released the gag, curious if the girl had anything to say. Crystal had always loved to play with her targets.

"Pleeeease," the girl whined. "What do you want from me? What can I do to make this end?"

Crystal smiled her best sadistic smile, she loved these questions and often abused the answers. Promising release and safety often in exchange for sexual favors. Of course, she never followed through with such promises; she had a reputation to uphold after all. This was not the time for such games, however, too many prying eyes, there was a task to be done.

"I want… your heart. But shhh, do not worry. I like you, so I'm going to let you in on a secret of mine so you can have some control over your death."

The woman's face paled to a shade even Crystal had yet to witness; pleasure stirred in the assassin. "The louder you scream, the slower I cut, understand?"

Crystal basked in the wails and uncontrollable tremors that took over her victim next. The assassin leaned in close to whisper in the girl's ear, "I hope you scream for me." Another shudder visibly erupted through the prisoner.

Crystal rose slowly, not once breaking eye contact and placed a nimble finger beneath the trembling chin beneath her, guiding the girl up to her feet.

"Pleeeeeeease!" she screeched again. Begging and pleading the assassin with her eyes now.

Ignoring her cries, Crystal stepped behind the panicked woman and brought her new dagger to the woman's jugular. She breathed heavily in the girl's ear as she gently pressed the blade against the slender throat. The girl squirmed and unknowingly bucked into Crystal granting her further arousal.

The dagger held firm against the neck and began to press deeper, piercing the skin, spilling the crimson colored secrets that lay beneath. The captive whined, clearly trying not to scream, most likely so Crystal would get it over with. Keeping her promise for the girl's silence, Crystal quickly made a small incision at the base of her throat. Not enough to kill, enough to play. _I may as well have a little fun._

As expected, a scream rang throughout the chamber. Crystal couldn't help herself; she was so unbelievably turned on by this whole situation. She began kissing down the poor girl's neck until her mouth enveloped the gushing wound, alternating between sucking and jamming her tongue into it hard. The girl began to squirm in pain and scream louder, almost drowning out the chant of the others.

Crystal continued sucking the wound as she brought her dagger back up to the injured throat and slit deeply, slowly, savoring her victim's' agony. Blood began to flow in thick mass quantities; she relished the experience even more. Her heart beat faster, adrenaline levels spiked, arousal pulled at her core; Crystal was in her glory.

When the woman finally stopped squirming, Crystal released her hold on the wound with a loud pop and pulled the limp head backward as she continued serrating the neck while licking blood from her lips. The screams died away; the body fell lifeless. She ripped and tore the flesh as far back as it would go, snapping where neck meets spine with a sickening crack until the head dangled to the side, revealing an opening into the corpse.

Without hesitation, Crystal plunged an arm inside the body through the neck's new entrance feeling around until her fingers wrapped around the object she was searching for. Grinning with near ecstasy, Crystal extracted the still beating heart. She stared at it a moment, taking in the sight before her, knowing this was a life changing moment, she allowed the scene to shape her, forever changed by its memory.

Suddenly the heart stopped beating. Snapping back to reality, she turned and quickly took it to the altar, resting it beside the nightshade. Two hands hovered over the heart, glowing with energy, willing electrical currents to flow from her fingertips into the motionless organ, forcing it back to life. She grabbed the nightshade and began rubbing it along the blade of her dagger, allowing the poisonous herb and blood to mix. Next, the dagger raised high over the magically infused beating heart, ready to kill and empower.

The dagger glinted off the firelight; the chants grew louder as she raised the dagger higher and higher, a single drop of blood slid off the dagger, catching on the altar. Quickly she brought it down piercing and sinking it into the heart, the power thrumming through the organ mixed with blood, poison and unseen magic of the chant thickening the air.

Careful hands cradled the heart and brought it to the tub of blood. She threw it in and watched as the thick blood began to boil and glow. This was it, another life changing moment was near, in a few minutes time, Crystal Cousland would either die or emerge as a dark agent with the heavily coveted title of "listener".

Crystal looked up to her chanting swaying family one last time as an un-cursed human. She linked eyes with Astrid once more, how she wished something more could have happened between her and her mentor, but she was married to Bjor, a werewolf and a man who did not share.

Slowly, Crystal stripped off her Brotherhood robes and small clothes. Carefully she climbed over the stone side of the tub, placing one foot in the repulsive liquid at a time. The smell was putrid, chunks of guts and various body parts floated around the thick, rich liquid.

Climbing in all the way, Crystal took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut tight as she lowered herself to the bottom of the tub, below the thick, sticky fluid, fully submerged. Then, she waited.

She had done everything required of her; her life was completely in the hands of the night mother, the unholy matron, the shrouded lady, mistress of the void, the lady of death, bride of Sithis. Lying in this tub alone had to be proof of her loyalty. To be baptized in blood of fear, having to hold her breath and comply with the daedric's will was distressing. Would the Night mother save her and make her an agent of darkness? Or let her drown in the sickness and filth she laid in and serve Sithis in the void?

Still, she waited. A few moments passed. Nothing. Panic began to set in as seconds ticked away. Mere seconds turned into eternity as her lungs began to burn but she did not rise, she would not, with conviction she remained beneath the surface, even if that meant death.

Suddenly a hand broke the stillness of the liquid and swiftly seized Crystal by the throat. She tried to sit up, but the hand held her in place. Her lungs burst into flame with a desperate need for air, her eyelids betrayed her and snapped open in fear, allowing the vile liquid to seep in and scald her eyes. Crystal gripped the wrist holding her and let her arms crawl up her assailant. She felt the leather of a combat vest and immediately recognized it as brotherhood stealth armor. Only three members wore the outfit. Veezera, Bjor, and Astrid. The hand clutching her was smooth and human; Veezera was an argonian so it wasn't him. The hand was also feminine, which meant this was Astrid, her mentor, her leader, her friend. Her sister was killing her.

Crystal's eyes bulged as the hand on her throat squeezed tighter, her eyes stung profusely as the poisoned blood continued to seep into and burn her eyes. She could see nothing but darkness in the thick liquid. She struggled and thrashed about kicking and squirming, the moment her lungs would automatically inhale the thick deadly substance and drown her neared. Crystal stopped struggling as she felt her body cease and prepare for death, but at the last possible second, the hand clutching her throat in its deathly grasp pulled her to the surface.

Crystal took in heaping breaths of sweet, precious air. Choking and gasping while her lungs continued to burn with a furious rage. Once she caught her breath, she wiped her eyes but could not open them. They burned and stung grotesquely, searing and seething with pain.

Out of nowhere came a soft, comforting hand cradling her behind her neck, Astrid's, she figured. A towel pressed softly to her face and wiped the blood away. Through swollen eyes, Crystal squinted at the splotchy silhouette of Astrid. Then looked around the chamber. She couldn't hear any chanting. It was completely silent.

Crystal couldn't see the shapes of anyone around her. _Where'd they go?_ Crystal glanced over her shoulder and squinted harder at where the members danced before she had submerged herself, their bodies littered the sanctuary. They weren't moving.

" _Be calm, my child. They are merely sleeping."_

Slowly, Crystal turned her head toward the form of Astrid in complete and utter shock. It was definitely Astrid hovering near the side of the tub, but that voice did not belong to her! It was the voice Crystal had been hearing in her head. The voice from her dream. That's when Crystal noticed Astrid's eyes were not her own, replaced instead by two black globes of endless night.

_This is the night mother. Astrid's possessed._ Crystal had been expecting an ethereal being. She knew Astrid was Listener and a sworn agent of their clan, but the assassin did not know possession was a possibility. The stealth mage needed to accept this information regardless of any concerns, she's come too far, it was too late to back out now.

" _Do not fear me, child. I had to drown you a short while. I wanted you baptized in blood AND fear, you see."_ Crystal nodded in understanding before the night mother continued to speak through Astrid, _"I wanted a private moment with you. I wish to make you mine. Do you still desire to be so? To be my loyal servant, to pledge your very soul to me and follow my every order without question?"_

She nodded again without hesitation. Crystal's eyes had squeezed shut and tears streamed without permission. Her eyes were killing her, but she would see this through. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Her decision to do this was absolute.

"My soul is yours to do with what you will." Crystal pledged.

A callused hand pressed itself across the assassin's eyes, it pulsated lightly atop puffy eyelids, a icy gust of air pushed through the closed lids and into Crystal's head somehow, flowing down and through her entire body, stimulating her every sense. Gradually the pain began to ease. She could feel the swelling deflate, the rage of her lungs dulled back to a steady rhythm until she felt completely at ease.

A predatory smile crossed Astrid's face. The expression was slightly disturbing with the dark orbs staring back at her. Disturbing, and a little exciting.

Astrid dipped both arms into the crimson pool and lifted Crystal bridal style as if she weighed nothing. Carefully, Astrid carried Crystal's bloody form to the altar and laid her down delicately.

" _Does this body please you?"_

"Yes," Crystal answered honestly.

" _Good. I wish my bonding with you to be an intimate experience. I do not do this with everyone, but I have had my eye on you for a long time."_

Unhurriedly, the possessed form of Astrid began to undo the buckles of her armor, letting the garments fall to the ground one after another. She never once broke eye contact. Once completely devoid of clothing, she climbed onto the altar with Crystal, settling between her legs.

She raked her eyes over Crystal's blood-soaked body and lowered her head to her left hip, licking up her torso, stopping at the breast to take a tight bud into her mouth and give it the much-needed attention it craved. Astrid continued licking the blood away up to her collarbone, her neck, until she reached her cheeks, leaving a trail of clear skin behind.

Crystal's breathing turned labored; she could wait no longer. She reached up and pulled Astrid's hot mouth on hers. The kiss was harsh and demanding, bruising but rewarding. A groan escaped the assassin as a finger slipped between slick folds, a mixture of blood and juices. First one, then two slender fingers slid inside, pumping her expertly. Crystal grew wetter just at the thought of who was fucking her at that moment. A daedric deity wanted Crystal, had watched her for an unknown length of time and had planned to claim her all along.

An arm flung around Astrid's neck, pulling her closer as her ministrations continued. Crystal was nearing her peak; they were both panting hard. Astrid pressed their lips together a second time, shoving her tongue down the assassin's throat as if searching for something long lost.

Pleasure shot through the mage as she came closer and closer to the edge.

" _Scream for me."_ The voice from the void whispered.

And she did. She shrieked for her god as her idol made her come long and hard. As Crystal continued to ride the waves of her orgasm Astrid reared her head back exposing fangs Crystal swore weren't there a second ago, quickly they slammed and sank into the assassin's neck. Her screams of pleasure quickly switched to shrieks of agony. She squirmed and writhed beneath Astrid's form as she continued to suck and bite into Crystal's neck until she stiffened.

Crystal felt a hand travel to her left hip; she thought she could feel an intense heat coming off it. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. This was it…


	3. Faded Soul

Limber fingers delicately traced the newly formed scar. The pain of the deep gash had finally begun to deaden and ease down to a dull ache. Crystal's feeble attempts at healing had only sealed the skin together. The health tonic helped some but had not been nearly enough to completely heal the damage inside. She would be weak for several days, and soon she'd be crippled over in pain as the tonic wore off unless she could get her hands on more health potions or find a proper healing mage.

Morrigan leaned back against the cold, uneven structure of the abandoned shack arms crossed; golden eyes cast to the sky. Curious waves of blue and green lights danced against the glimmering stars above, transforming the forest below into a shadowed masterpiece. She had heard of the captivatingly wondrous landscapes of Skyrim, but had not been prepared for the intrigue of its skies.

Gold orbs glanced to the trees as a disconcerting yet familiar shift pervaded the air. The same sense she initially picked up in wolf form earlier when she had stopped to get a drink. Back then, the sensation had revealed the presence of the wretchedly gorgeous assassin that had chased and nearly slaughtered her to death. The witch still, could not piece together why her life had been spared. The assassin had told her a voice in the wind had spoken to her, how was Morrigan connected? And for what reason?

She scanned her surroundings carefully with cautious eyes but detected no threats. All was peaceful. The tensity drained from her muscles as she deemed the area safe for the time being. The witch released a breath she had been holding as she leaned back against the abandoned shack once more and allowed herself to relax a moment. It was short lived however as a rustling came from the bushes across from her.

Morrigan didn't have time to react as the figure of a person emerged from the shadows, followed by a valiant steed. The horse was black as anything and would have been difficult to see against the shadows of the forest had it not been for the two piercing rubies ablaze with fire staring back at her. The creature was of demonic origin; Morrigan was sure.

The figure beside the creature crept closer, revealing them to be the assassin from before. When the form of Crystal came to an abrupt halt, the witch knew something was wrong. The woman's eyes were blank, she wasn't looking at Morrigan, she wasn't looking at anything. A sickening feeling stirred in the pit of Morrigan's stomach. Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong.

The witch closed the space between them quickly, eyes growing wide when she noticed Crystal's blood-drenched state. Dried amounts of it stuck, stained and clung to her everywhere. Her eyes were glassy, once a deep blue now a faded silver-blue as if a piece of her soul was missing, extricated. Dark strands of silky hair fell carelessly across a sweat-slicked forehead completing the overall look of desolation.

"Crystal?"

Slowly, Crystal's eyes lifted to Morrigan's. They held back a great pain, a secret, an immense sadness. They glistened with unshed tears against the moonlight. Her eyes pierced Morrigan's, and although she's compelled to look away, she doesn't. From somewhere deep within, she is instructed by that place that guides her to never look away from those silver-blues, but to embrace them fully.

Without another word, Morrigan stepped into the assassin's personal space, grasping her gently by the arm. The dried blood felt crispy against her skin, but warm to the touch. Softly, Morrigan tucked the wild strands behind an ear before urging her companion in the direction of the river.

"Let's get you washed up," Morrigan whispered softly.

Crystal didn't respond. But she did follow willingly. They walked toward the riverbed in silence. Morrigan never once let go of the bloody limb as she carefully guided the trance-like assassin through the trees. She walked Crystal into the water, but the assassin did nothing to help. She did not strip; she did not lean over to gather water into her hands to wash. Morrigan wasn't sure what to do. This woman was still virtually a stranger to her; she wasn't about to strip her down and start scrubbing that finely-shaped body no matter how much she would have liked to. No, instead Morrigan moved behind Crystal and slowly glided soft hands onto tense shoulders, gently pushing the assassin to her knees in the shallow river.

Morrigan sat behind her in the freezing water and pulled Crystal close to her chest, her legs either side of the expressionless assassin. Reaching around, the witch grasped bloody arms and guided them beneath the river's surface, rubbing viciously at the stains until the skin came away clean.

As Morrigan took her time cleaning her new acquaintance, Crystal began to relax, leaning into her caretaker. She felt great in Morrigan's arms, secretly she relished in the contact, though she was unsure why. Perhaps it was due to her attraction to the assassin. Or perhaps she was far lonelier than she realized.

Leaning forward, Morrigan peered around Crystal to see her face as she brought wet hands up to wash away the blood there as well, and began the slow cleaning process all over again. She handled Crystal like a delicate artifact, periodically using her nails to scratch away stubborn flecks of crusted blood.

Once the blood had finally all been done away with, Morrigan could have sworn the assassin was at least two shades paler than when they first met. Crystal's head had lulled back against the witch's shoulder, eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Morrigan decided to check for wounds. The woman hadn't shown any signs of distress, but she was dangerously pale.

Carefully, Morrigan slipped a hand in the front of the assassin's robes; her fingertips had just graced smooth skin beneath when a hand shot out of nowhere, rage-fueled eyes sparked to life as they turned on Morrigan. Rough hands latched onto her like heavy clads of iron, clutching and twisting her wrist painfully beyond its limits until Morrigan felt more than heard the sickening _crack_ of her wrist breaking. The will to fight died away as Crystal wrenched the broken limb behind her back and shoved Morrigan face first into the water.

A knee came down on her backbone, holding her down, beneath the water's surface. She couldn't breathe, panic set in as the grip on her wrist twisted tighter, pain shot up through her from all over, the unhealed injury in her side especially angry. An involuntary scream failed to ring out against the water, her sounds inaudible. She feared she would suffocate; she searched her watery grave frantically for a way out of this but found nothing. The knee pressed deeper eliciting another muted scream. Darkness threatened her vision as she was crushed deeper into the river's floor then—

Nothing.

Suddenly there was no weight holding her down, no assailant trying to break her wrist further and drown her. Rough hands quickly yanked Morrigan from the river bottom.

She took in deep breaths of icy air, gasping and choking as she wiped the water from her eyes and stared up into a very confused looking Crystal. The assassin stared hard into Morrigan, brows furrowed tightly together, the silver-blues of her eyes although calming in color were afire with verve. The witch had clearly been out of place.

Morrigan was shocked more than anything but must have looked frightened, because Crystal's expression broke in an instant. Still breathless, the witch crawled toward the shore holding her broken, aching wrist to her chest but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Morrigan?"

Her voice came out hoarse. She sounded lost. Morrigan turned to face the other woman. She was on her knees, staring into Morrigan, unblinking.

"I'm sorry." Crystal uttered.

Morrigan stopped her retreat but gripped her side painfully and sat in the water. Crystal was at her side in an instant. Her speed was un-nerving. An arm came around Morrigan's shoulders and just like that; the real Crystal she met hours earlier was back. Morrigan's distress had apparently snapped her from whatever dark dazed world she had been trapped in. The assassin's eyes turned worried as they raked over Morrigan. Suddenly, Morrigan was being scooped up bridal style out of the water. Her good arm automatically found its way around Crystal's neck.

The assassin set a hurried pace; a few minutes had passed before Morrigan realized they were going in the opposite direction of the shack she had resided in.

Morrigan nestled her face into Crystal's neck, closing her eyes and finding comfort there while being carried to safety. She was conflicted, an array of emotions began to overwhelm her as she studied out her thoughts of the events to have just transpired. Crystal's surprise fit of rage had alarmed her; the quick shift in personality was shocking, terrifying even. Crystal hadn't looked like she'd known what she was doing, hadn't looked to have given her actions a single thought. Was it simply a reaction? A defense mechanism naturally ingrained from her upbringing?

Morrigan cradled her broken wrist closer to her chest. Not knowing how to go forward with the relationship. The assassin was clearly dangerous, but something about the draw she felt made Morrigan consider seeing it through no matter where it may lead her, even if it meant her untimely demise.

By nature, Morrigan wasn't a forgiving being. But Crystal had an effect on her like no other. Her presence alone intoxicated Morrigan with an overwhelming sense of safety.

Her mind made up; Morrigan finally found the courage to speak, "Where are you taking me?"

"Morthal. You need potions and rest."

"'Tis kind of you. But I regret to inform you I am without coin."

Crystal looked at Morrigan without slowing pace. "Don't worry, Morrigan. I'll take care of you from now on. I swear this to you. I will not harm you again."

Typically this was where Morrigan would start an argument, insisting she does not need to be taken care of or require anyone for anything. But she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she cuddled closer to the person who had nearly killed her twice in the last few hours and closed her eyes. She felt safe in Crystal's arms, and for some unfathomable reason, trusted the assassin with her life. And had no clue why…

OoOoO

Crystal headed straight for Moorside Inn upon arriving in Morthal. When the door of the inn closed behind her, she was greeted by none other than Alva, the town's vampire and primary owner of its establishments.

Alva had been the only contract Crystal never followed through with. Alva's beauty had captivated her, she had been weak and gave in to her demands, but it had been worth it. Alva had offered a deal. To go back and kill the one that took out a contract on her life in exchange for making a woman out of Crystal. Naturally, Crystal chose to lose her virginity to the alluring vampire. The act took place in Alva's very coffin. The sex was hot and dangerous. It was a wonder Crystal hadn't contracted the vampiric disease as they used no protection and neither had been shy about where they stuck their tongues.

They continued to see each other periodically over the years. Alva's mate Movarth lived in a cave close by amongst other vampires, but she seemed to have a special preference for Crystal to her husband.

"Long time no see, Little Killer." That's what Alva always called her. "Little Killer." She only got away with it because her tone was always so damn seductive. "You brought me a friend."

Crystal shook her head slowly, shooting Alva her best death glare, making sure she knew Crystal meant business. It took everything Crystal had not to allow her eyes to wonder toward the heaving breasts in front of her in the low cut dress Alva had on.

"I see. You came for a room then?"

Crystal nodded. "And I need health potions."

"You have the coin, Little Killer?"

Dread filled the assassin as she shook her head no. She'd work it out with Alva no doubt; she was just worried what the vampire would want.

Alva's eyes flickered over Crystal, and an evil grin crept over her face. "I think we can come to an arrangement. You and your friend can have the first room on the left. I'll be back with your health potions in a few minutes. Meet me in the room across the hall."

After another nod, Crystal proceeded to the room assigned her and laid Morrigan on the small bed. Crystal couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep naturally in her arms or passed out from the pain. Maybe a little of both. A twinge of guilt pierced her chest just then as Crystal reflected on her actions in the river.

She had snapped back to reality when the softest fingers had neared her newly acquired mark. The flesh was still searing. The wound stinging and screaming at her still. Morrigan's touch, though innocent, had caused her to react negatively.

Her reaction to kill was so embedded that it was causing her to harm the ones she did not wish to harm. She kept hurting Morrigan. She silently vowed to change that. Crystal was a born killer. At her core, she was wicked, immoral. She never felt remorse for those she murdered; she had no qualms taking the life of an innocent and never shed a tear over them. She was the killer lurking in the shadows of that cautionary tale mothers warned their children about.

Bravely, Crystal lifted deft fingers and stroked Morrigan's cheek with the backs of them, the skin there soft. _She's so beautiful._ Then her eyes fell toward the long darkening scar. The gash she had made. Guilt pierced her chest once more as her eyes lingered. The emotion was a new one for the Brotherhood agent. With new determination, Crystal stood up and left to meet Alva, prepared to do anything to get the potions Morrigan needed. Anything.

Alva was already waiting for her when Crystal arrived. Four health potions lay on the table beside Alva where she was leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. A devilish grin graced her features.

"It's about time. Shut the door."

Closing the door silently, Crystal turned back to Alva, who crooked a finger at Crystal, beckoning her closer. A small sigh left the assassin as she worried what Alva wanted. Her mark burned with every light brush of her robes.

"You know what I want, Little Killer."

"I'm injured. Let me owe you, Alva."

Alva began to laugh mockingly. "Not my problem. You want these," Alva thumbed toward the potions, "you get on your knees. Perform well enough and I'll even foot the bill to your room."

Something inside the assassin sank just then. Usually, Crystal found Alva's demanding nature and asshole attitude arousing, but when it was turned on Crystal, it wasn't so great. Could she really degrade herself this way? She was the one who forced sexual favors from others, promising them their lives in exchange for sucking her off. And even after those dark deeds were performed, she had off'd them anyway. Because they were contracts and meant nothing to Crystal, just like her word meant nothing. All that was important was the Brotherhood's reputation.

She was suddenly very aware of the hum of her daggers against her hips. She thought about pressing one through Alva's black heart, but Alva would be an extremely tough fight. The commotion would undoubtedly alert other villagers and Crystal would be forced to flee. She couldn't leave Morrigan. Morrigan was hurt and in pain right now. She was standing here, in front of Alva considering sexual acts in exchange for the medicine Morrigan needed just for her.

"Fine. Let me give one to her now; I'll be right back," Crystal said, reaching toward a vial. A hand caught hers mid-flight.

"Noo. Pay me first." Alva snarled.

Defeated, Crystal dropped to her knees. Alva separated the front sections of her dress, spreading her legs and revealing her sex to Crystal. Two cold dead fingers snaked between her lower lips and pulled them apart to give the assassin better access.

_At least she's making this easy._ The assassin turned away, hesitating a moment.

"I don't have all night. Hurry up; dawn's approaching!"

Remembering she's doing this for Morrigan, Crystal leaned forward and degraded herself.

Alva moaned and leaned into the wall behind her as Crystal sucked away. She pushed her face in harder, forcing Alva harder against the wall as she tried to get this over with as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before Alva found her rhythm and began riding waves into Crystal's mouth. The assassin flicked and caressed the nub to no end. A few times she was sure Alva had clenched up, intentionally trying to drag out the orgasm and make this last longer. _Fucking bitch._ Growing angrier by the second Crystal became rougher with her ministrations, lapping at her clit relentlessly, Alva squirmed faster. Then without warning, Crystal plunged two fingers hard into Alva's slick core. Pumping ferociously, causing Alva to cry out as she was pumped and sucked to completion.

Crystal pulled away as soon as her client came. Determined not to let it last longer than absolutely necessary. She had no intention of helping Alva ride out the tremors now shaking her body. Without waiting for a response, Crystal got to her feet and scooped up the potions before rushing from the room.

She tucked the potions into her pockets as she headed for the inn's water closet. She scrubbed her hands viciously, rinsed her mouth and splashed her face. But no matter what she did she could not wash away the grime she felt encased in. She'd never be able to. This dirt was psychological; the filth was deep beneath her surface. It was a part of her now, and she would never be able to wash it away.

She'd have to linger over her newly developed self-hatred later, right now, Morrigan needed her.

Crystal closed the door and pulled up a chair beside Morrigan's bed. She placed the potions on the bedside table beside the only candle lighting the room. Crystal felt awkward a moment as she watched the witch sleep. She wasn't sure how to wake the woman up. And didn't want to creep her out by having been found out that she's been watching her sleep. Then Crystal remembered she had 'woken up' with Morrigan's hand in her robes, so this probably made them even.

Gently, Crystal placed a rough hand on Morrigan's cheek and carefully caressed it down to the base of her neck. Her skin was so soft; she was so beautiful.

"Morrigan," she whispered.

Eyelids fluttered open slowly upon hearing her name. Through slitted eyes, orbs of brilliant gold landed on Crystal. Morrigan winced in pain as she tried and failed to sit up.

"Just stay still. I brought you another health potion."

Crystal lifted the vial and guided it to Morrigan's lips, using her other hand to cup behind the witch's neck and helped her lift enough to drink all the contents.

"Oh! It tastes absolutely vile," Morrigan whined.

A smirk played at Crystal's mouth. She had not been expecting that response.

"Do you feel better?" Crystal asked hopefully.

"Weakened, but yes, the pain is slowly subsiding." Morrigan glanced to the other potions on the bedside table before looking back at Crystal. "Thank you, Crystal."

A feeling of elation swept over Crystal upon hearing her name fall from Morrigan's full lips.

"You should rest. We can talk more in the morning."

Morrigan relaxed into the pillow under her head but then her brows knit together as if realizing something and looked back at Crystal. "Do you not too need rest? Surely, you do not intend to spend the night sitting in that chair."

Crystal looked away, saying nothing.

"I see."

Unexpectedly, a warm hand covered Crystal's. She glanced down at their adjoined fingers. Morrigan moved back on the bed, closer to the wall, making space for Crystal, pulling her closer.

"You really want your attacker sleeping beside you?"

"I'm not throwing you a parade. I am simply offering to share my bed so you can sleep. I'll admit our relationship has gotten off to a most curious start, but as you said, we can talk more in the morning." A small smile pulled at the corner of the witch's mouth but never fully developed.

Gratefully, Crystal climbed beside Morrigan and blew out the candle.

 


	4. Arise for Duty

_Arise, my daughter, my loyal agent, my love. Today you begin a journey of utmost importance. You will bring about a branch of our organization to Thedas, and spread death to the lands there. You will lead, my child, but not alone... Please me as you have the Dark Lord. Oh yes, Sithis enjoys your family; your loyalty will not go unrewarded. The girl is my gift to you. Convince her to join you. She is key to our success._

Silver-blue eyes flickered open at her deity's melodic whisper. The voice was closer than before, it was inside her mind now, echoing from the depths of the void.

Crystal blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before rolling over. She was startled when she came face to face with the beautiful witch she had met the night before. She had forgotten they were sharing a bed.

This was the first time Crystal had ever woken up beside another. Her eyes loitered over the sleeping form of Morrigan; raven hair fell messily across her face, a few strands settled across full lips, steadily rising and falling with every inhale and exhale of the witch's breath. A tight-lipped smile spread across Crystal's face as she continued to watch the amusing display while suppressing a giggle. Morrigan, although asleep, looked deep in thought if her clinched eyebrows were anything to go by. _Perhaps she's having an intense dream._ Crystal's smile broke when her eyes traveled further down and landed on a very swollen wrist. _Or perhaps she's in pain._

The health potions wouldn't be enough. They'd help with the pain and reset the bones, but the mending portion would take time. Time they didn't have. The Night Mother told her she needed to begin the journey. They couldn't stay here anymore, which raised another question; how in Skyrim was she going to convince Morrigan to go back to Thedas with her? Didn't she say she was fleeing from her mother who wanted to eat her?

It didn't matter, she was going. The Night Mother required the witch as well. She had said, _"the girl is key,"_ whatever that meant. Though, Crystal was hoping Morrigan would agree. She was tired of hurting the girl.

Crystal reached out, rubbing a knuckle up and down Morrigan's bare shoulder in an attempt to gently wake her. Yellow eyes fluttered open slowly before closing again.

The action made Crystal's smile widen as the stubborn witch tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Morrigan. It's time to get up." Crystal cooed.

"And what reason could there be for me to want to commit such a heinous deed?"

"Well, a health potion for one, and you must be hungry."

Gold orbs snapped open at the mention of food. This time, a laugh did escape the assassin.

"Food it is. Here." Crystal sat up and grabbed a vial of fluid from the bedside table, handing it to Morrigan. "I'll get us something to eat, and maybe something to wrap your wrist in too."

Crystal managed to acquire bread, cheeses, and apples. Enough to last them a couple of days, anyway. She had the tavern keeper put the food on Alva's tab. Along with the medical wrapping, she procured as well.

Morrigan was sitting at the edge of the bed when Crystal returned. The witch wasted no time taking a loaf of bread from Crystal and ripping off a generous sized piece. She must had been starving.

"This should hold us over until tomorrow at the very least. Can I see your wrist, Morrigan?" Crystal asked, holding up the remedial wrappings.

In answer, Morrigan held out the purple swollen wrist and allowed it to be wrapped snuggly. A few minutes later, the limb was covered and ready for the day. Turning away, Crystal reached for a cheese wedge when she felt a warm hand cup her neck. The assassin turned back to her companion who wore a most curious expression.

"Morrigan?"

"What is that on your neck? Did someone bite you? It looks human."

Crystal reached a hand to where Morrigan was staring and felt the tenderness beneath cold fingertips. _Oh, right_.

"It's nothing."

"It certainly looks like _something_. But no matter, I will not pry if you do not wish to tell me. Though if it gets worse, I may be forced to readdress the issue later."

"Fair enough."

Crystal liked this Morrigan. She knew when to leave her alone. Maybe bringing her on the trip wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm leaving." Crystal blurted. "I have a long journey ahead of me. I'll be departing after we've finished eating." Silence fell between the two, thickening the atmosphere around them. "You're, welcome to come with me. But you should know you may not like where I am headed."

Morrigan looked away briefly as if considering her next words carefully.

"You are going to Thedas, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And what is the purpose of your journey, assassin?"

"You're asking an awful lot of questions."

"And why shouldn't I? It affects my life too does it not? Especially if you are to return to the land in which I desperately fled. I think I deserve to know what I'm getting myself into."

A nervousness settled over the assassin as she debated telling Morrigan what she was up to. She glanced toward the door to make sure it was firmly closed before leaning toward Morrigan and lowering her voice, "I belong to a secret organization of assassins. I've been tasked with establishing a sister-branch in Thedas, the Dark Sisterhood." Crystal covered Morrigan's hand with her own just then without knowing why, she just felt the urge to before speaking again, "Come with me and I promise you will be protected, Morrigan. I will guard you with my life. Together we can build a new family and make the new sanctuary our home, a permanent one. Of course, you can leave whenever you like."

Morrigan stared hard into Crystal, after a few moments, she nodded her head. "Alright. I shall take my chances with you then. There's something about you, assassin."

Crystal smiled wildly on the inside at her success. She had convinced Morrigan. Now, all she had to do was get to Thedas.

OoOoO

"You must be joking! You expect me to ride on that—" Morrigan gestured toward Shadowmire, "thing?"

Crystal rolled her eyes at the self-entitled witch and reached an arm toward her once more, offering to pull her up onto Shadowmire's back behind her.

"It's just a horse, Morrigan. Until your injuries heal and you can shift it's either this or you walk."

The witch let out an exasperated sigh before taking Crystal's extended limb and allowing herself to be heaved atop the silly creature. Morrigan fiddled with her hands, unsure of where to put them. She knew where she wanted to put them but didn't want to assume. In answer to her thoughts, Crystal grabbed her limbs gently and pulled them around her waist. "Don't want you falling off. Hold on as tightly as you like."

Morrigan could almost hear the wink in her comment. But without being able to see her face, couldn't confirm it.

Crystal clucked her tongue and the beast beneath them responded, propelling them forward at a brisk pace. Morrigan squeezed her arms around Crystal tighter, enjoying the closeness as well as the toned shape of what was Crystal.

"So where are we headed first?" Morrigan called behind Crystal's ear.

"We're headed for Dawn Star. There's a ship there that can take us straight to Thedas. It'll be a few days' journey."

They traveled the next few hours in comfortable silence. Morrigan never once let go of Crystal, nor did Crystal lift her right hand from resting on Morrigan's. It was a small interaction, but Morrigan extracted a great comfort from it. She desperately hoped Crystal did as well.

Eventually, they came to an abrupt halt. Morrigan looked up at Crystal's insistent tapping fingers atop her hand. Nodding in the direction ahead of them. Peering over the assassin's shoulder through squinted eyes, Morrigan was able to make out four travelers in white robes on the path ahead. They didn't look threatening, but Crystal approached with caution anyway. Clearly, she knew something Morrigan didn't.

Kicking her heel, Crystal urged Shadowmire forward.

"Halt citizens, we are agents of Stendarr. We are missing brothers and sisters, have you happened to cross paths with any of our own in your travels?"

The human male stared up at them hopefully, his hood pulled over. Morrigan looked to Crystal, deciding to take her lead, but the assassin said nothing. Instead, she slid from the horse, rather elegantly, as if she had been riding horses her entire life and the act was second nature.

"You're in luck," Crystal began as she turned to Morrigan extending her arms to help her down. Morrigan slid right into the embrace, being sure to hold her hurt wrist away from herself. Her slim form slid against Crystal's; Morrigan couldn't help the hardening of her nipples; her shirt was indeed many sizes too small but hopefully the assassin hadn't noticed. Crystal didn't speak again until Morrigan had two feet firmly on the ground. "Not only have I seen them," Crystal continued, striding quickly toward the vigilant, "I can send you to them."

"Send us?" The man looked confused but wasn't for long as Crystal brought a dagger across his throat. His eyes flew wide as he grasped at his throat, choking and gagging as he crashed to the ground to bleed out. Crystal had already dispatched a second vigilant and already had a dagger aimed at another before Morrigan had even processed what happened. The assassin had moved so unbelievably fast. The second dagger had been thrown with such precision. Watching this woman kill was like watching an artist.

Before the last vigilant could react, Crystal already had two hands around her throat. Judging by the whitening of the assassin's knuckles, she was squeezing with all her strength. The gasping woman tried to scream, but no sound came, tried to breathe but was impossible as her bones snapped beneath the assassin's literal death grip. She clawed toward Crystal to no avail. Awkwardly, the vigilant collapsed backward, her futile attempts at escape slowed as life began to leave her. Crystal straddled her, still squeezing, taking deep breaths and clutching harder on each exhale. "Shhhhh," Crystal whispered. "Your family awaits you," Morrigan almost couldn't hear she spoke so quietly, "in the void." She finished.

Finally, the body stilled. Crystal stood. Morrigan felt nothing for the act that had just taken place, yet, everything between her and Crystal had changed. Her true wickedness revealed. Within knowing her for only a day.

Crystal turned toward Morrigan; a half smile flickered as she raked her eyes over Morrigan's body. "See something you like, Morrigan?"

Morrigan furrowed her brows in confusion. What was she talking about? Crystal strode back toward Morrigan. The witch stepped back unsure of Crystal's intentions. She didn't feel afraid; it was just a reaction. Crystal slowed her movements, taking Morrigan by the waist and gently guiding her back against a nearby tree, stepping close. Slowly, deft hands raised to Morrigan's breasts. Thumbs circled hardened nubs, _blasted, it feels so good._ The assassin did notice her hardened nipples after all or at least she did now. They poked through the thin material, alerting her companion like lighthouses warned ships of shore.

Morrigan's mouth fell open to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come. Crystal let out a chuckle. "There's a stream over there," Crystal nudged her head toward the trees. "Why don't you take Shadowmire to get a drink?"

Morrigan nodded, stepping away from Crystal and taking the horse by the reins and leading him over to a nearby stream.

When she returned with the horse's thirst quenched, Morrigan noticed the bodies were gone. Crystal must had taken care of them. But where was she? The witch jumped when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Sorry. I found a clearing this way. It's getting dark; we should make camp." Again, Morrigan nodded obediently and followed.

As promised, Crystal led them to a decent sized oval of earth free of rubble but surrounded by trees. They'd be safe from the road here. "I'll start a fire; why don't you get the bedroll off Shadowmire? And you can just take his bridal off; he won't run away."

"Won't he? 'Tis curious a creature that will not flee."

"He's tied to me. He'll follow me anywhere."

Crystal disappeared amongst the trees to collect firewood while Morrigan set up the bedroll on the ground. The single bedroll. As in one.

"Err Crystal?" Crystal looked up as she placed the firewood down and began to arrange them.

"Morrigan?"

"There is only one bedroll. As in one fur between the two of us."

"Yeees. Problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem! Where shall I sleep then hmm? On the floor like a dog? Did it not cross your mind to pick me up a fur back in Morthal?"

"Did it cross yours?"

Crystal had a point there. Here she was complaining, and Crystal had offered to take Morrigan with her. She was frustrated as she was finding herself more and more attracted to the assassin. She became aroused by Crystal's kill display earlier, and she still wasn't sure how that sat with her. But if they had to share that tiny bedroll she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist the urge to fuck Crystal into oblivion until her needs were sated.

The draw she felt to this woman was nearly suffocating. Her heart beat wildly when she came in close proximity. Her breathing altered at the smallest touch. Somehow this stranger felt like a part of her very soul, like she was an extension of the witch. The instinctual need developing inside Morrigan to have Crystal nearby at all times was a powerful sentiment.

Crystal ignited a flame with the flick of her wrist and the fire roared to life. Turning away from the entrancing flames, she turned back toward Morrigan. "What's really going on in your head? Talk to me; did I scare you?"

She looked genuinely concerned. Morrigan took a step back as Crystal got closer, why did she keep doing that? Did she not want to be in the arms of the seductive killer that aroused her? It was too soon. She didn't know a thing about the other woman and didn't know if her feelings would be reciprocated.

"You did not scare me, Crystal. In fact, I rather enjoyed the display. I didn't mean to snap like that. I do apologize."

Crystal seemed to accept the apology and nodded with a half-smile. "Well you don't have to worry, Hjalmarch is a shady place. I'll take first watch. You can have the bedroll all to yourself tonight."

The assassin dragged a good sized log over from the treeline near the fire and sat down, patting the spot beside her for Morrigan to join. The log was just wide enough for the two of them, elbows and hips pressed together. Morrigan couldn't help but note how warm and soft the assassin's elbow felt against hers.

"So… you liked what I did to those vigilants of Stendarr?"

Morrigan visibly shrunk a bit at that moment, embarrassed and wishing she could take those words back but decided to go with the truth.

"I… yes. You in action, is like watching a dance or an artist at work. I found myself, fascinated."

This earned a grin from her companion.

"I'm glad I didn't scare you off. I like having you around, Morrigan." Crystal's voice got quiet at that last part. The conversation was turning heavy although the words were pleasant ones. Morrigan decided to defer the subject, "Is there anything _you_ are afraid of assassin?"

Crystal snickered and thought a moment before answering. "Spiders. I've always hated spiders."

They chatted lightly for the next few hours back and forth. Crystal opened up a little about her upbringing to Morrigan; she learned the assassin had the toughest of lessons and harshest of punishments.

When learning to pick locks, she had been scolded for being too slow. Crystal had said she liked to take her time, but that it was unacceptable in the upbringing of killers. Assassin's had to excel at speed and efficiency. So she had been locked in a small room with a coffin and a single candle with her set of picks. Her educator had told her it was almost sundown and a vampire resided in the coffin.

She said she had escaped just as she heard the creaking of the coffin door open behind her. The lesson had been learned. When the witch asked of her teacher's fate, an evil grin graced Crystal as she hinted at putting the instructor through the same lesson. It seemed the educator had not been as successful as Crystal. She had many stories like that. As did Morrigan.

Morrigan told Crystal of her life with Flemeth and how she was raised away from civilization. Flemeth wasn't the most tentative mother, her lessons had been harsh but effective. She told her tale of straying from the woods when she was a child and stealing a golden hand mirror from a noble woman's carriage, the mirror had dazzled Morrigan as a child, but Flemeth had been furious with her, smashing it to pieces.

The women bonded over their isolated upbringing and distrust of humankind. They learned they had similar views, valuing power and independence above all. As they continued to talk through the night they had subtly shifted closer, casually touching each other's arms when one made a joke.

At the end, a comfortable silence fell upon them as they held one another's gaze. Eyes flickered back and forth between orbs and lips, but neither moved, neither initiated the kiss they each longed to share.

"May I ask you something, Crystal?"

"Absolutely."

"When we met, your eyes were a dark rich blue color, like sapphires. Now, they have faded to a silver-blue, what happened that night? When you came back, you were covered in blood, incoherent, you looked… petrified."

Crystal's entire demeanor changed then, and that faraway look retook residence in those stonewashed eyes. She managed to get out the words "ritual, blood baptism, no choice," but couldn't form a sentence. She inched away from Morrigan, rose to her feet and crossed the camp to kneel beside the bedroll Morrigan had set up and pulled back the fur, patting the bottom material, urging the witch to slide under.

"You should sleep, dawn comes quick."

It was cute how Crystal tucked the fur around Morrigan, making sure she'd stay warm.

"Oh, just a second," Morrigan's eyes followed Crystal as she crossed the camp to retrieve something from the saddlebags. "Here, after this, there's only one left."

In Crystal's outstretched hand was one of the last two healing potions. It touched Morrigan's heart how considerate her companion was for her well-being.

"Thank you, Crystal," Morrigan replied taking the vial and downing the contents.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Morrigan."

"Goodnight Crystal."

OoOoO

Crystal awoke early the next morning to a breeze so piercing it chilled her to the bone. Hugging the fur tighter around her, she forced her eyes open, scanning for Morrigan. Except for her, and Shadowmire grazing nearby, the camp was empty. The fire had been kept lit so she could not have been far.

With a groan, Crystal sat up and looked to the sunrise. She had switched with Morrigan a few hours ago. Apparently, the woman was terrible at keeping watch if she had left Crystal alone in camp. Tossing the fur aside, Crystal got to her feet grabbing her daggers in the process and tied the weapon belt around her waist.

She took in a deep chilly breath, allowing her senses to come alive with the cool crispness of the air. The assassin paced the campsite, throwing a few sticks in the fire and greeted Shadowmire. The giant horse greeted her back with an exaggerated whiny.

Crystal rolled the bedroll and tied it back hoping Morrigan would return by the time she finished but still found herself alone a few minutes later. Worry began to settle in the pit of her stomach. Where the void was she?

"Morrigan!?"

Her voice echoed through the trees like a gentle song. Crystal closed her eyes and listened carefully, picking out each sound and identifying its source; _breeze ruffling through the leaves of the trees, Shadowmire taking a step amidst his grazing, birds chirping, and a footstep_ , the step didn't belong to a human, it was an animal, and it was directly behind her.

Deft fingers slid to the hilt of a dagger as she took a calming breath before whirling around and raising her weapon high about to throw—

Crystal stood frozen in place.

 

 


	5. Fall for Me

The assassin found herself enthralled by the golden eyes of the wolf staring back at her. The beast was non-threatening, between its slimy jaws dangled a dead rabbit. The wolf took a cautious step toward Crystal, dropping the rabbit at her feet.

"Morrigan?" Crystal asked through furrowed brows.

The wolf's eyes lit up as its body began to shift and shimmer into the most unnatural of shapes until a violet mist signaled the end of the transformation revealing the beautiful companion she hadn't realized she missed.

"Calm yourself assassin, 'tis only I, as you can see I am no threat to you."

Blinking back to reality, Crystal looked to her raised arm and noticed she was still in attack mode. Quickly she sheathed the dagger and hurried to Morrigan's side.

"Aren't you hurt? I thought you couldn't shift."

Morrigan took Crystal's arm and patted it reassuringly, "I feel perfectly fine. I took the last healing potion about an hour ago. Look," Morrigan held out the wrist that had been swollen and bruised the night before. It had healed nicely, the swelling was gone, the bruises had lightened considerably. Only a faint blue tinge to the skin was left behind.

Crystal took Morrigan's hand in hers and turned back toward the campsite, but Morrigan held her in place firmly, halting her departure. "Wait, I got us breakfast." Morrigan nodded her head toward the rabbit near Crystal's foot.

Bending to retrieve the carcass, Crystal couldn't help but give Morrigan a quizzical look. "Morrigan, it's dripping with your mutt slime."

"Are you always this ungrateful!? I caught breakfast for you; if you do not want it, then I will eat it."

"Oh, that's unsanitary."

"This coming from the woman who literally bathed in blood the other night?"

"We all have our limits! Dog drool is mine."

"Fine," Morrigan snapped, ripping the rabbit from Crystal and storming away, "starve."

OoOoO

A few hours later, with a hand to her brow, Crystal squinted past the harsh rays of the sun beating down on her. The road ahead was seemingly endless, but they were definitely making progress. Despite the sunny day and clear sky, the air had turned significantly colder. They had reached the road to Dawn Star; due to arrive in a few days' time, but they were in for some cold nights if the upcoming snow on the ground was anything to go by. Shivering, Crystal pulled her robe tighter against her body, rubbing her left arm up and down for warmth.

That was odd, the limb felt weak, slowly she looked at her too pale fingers and slowly opened and squeezed them tight again. A tingling sensation traveled up her arm and settled in the area of the bite mark on her neck. It was stinging slightly but nothing to be too concerned over. She probably just needed rest. Still, Crystal couldn't understand what possible reason the Night Mother could have had for biting her. What did it mean?

Dizziness suddenly enveloped the assassin; her eyes drooped as her vision blinked red, for the briefest second she could hear nothing as if her head threatened to implode, her mouth went dry causing her to choke, only then did she realize she wasn't breathing. Forcing a deep intake of air, she snapped her eyes open wide against their will, retaking control.

Through labored breathing, Crystal looked to the raven circling overhead and flagged Morrigan down with a wave of her arm, beckoning her to follow. Crystal led Shadowmire to a nearby stream and slid from his back wasting no time plunging into the water taking great gulps of the freezing liquid. After she slaked her thirst and splashed her face a few times, normality returned. No more pain. But she felt drained as she let herself relax beneath the throb of her bite mark. What was happening?

"Are you alright, assassin?"

Crystal turned at the sound of Morrigan's alluring voice. The witch was staring at her; concern written across her face. _Why is she calling me assassin? I liked it when she used my name. How I long to hear my name fall from those sexy crimson lips right now._

"Crystal?"

The assassin startled when she noticed Morrigan was knelt right beside her in the shallow stream, holding onto her arm. "What is going on? Have you taken ill?"

"I'm fine. I just need to rest, let's make camp early."

Morrigan looked about to argue but then closed her mouth, concern resettling across prominent features.

OoOoO

Morrigan kept her eyes on Crystal as she rushed away from the stream. Something had been wrong; Morrigan could feel it. Why the assassin was hiding it was a mystery to her, but if Crystal did not wish to share then she would not pry… for now. After filling her animal skin in the stream and taking a long drink, Morrigan headed toward where Crystal was setting up camp. The woman had wasted no time. The bedroll was laid out, campfire ablaze with a log already dragged near for sitting and she was already brushing Shadowmire down.

Their camp once again was within a circle of trees that hid them from the road. Only this time, bits of snow littered places, it would be a cold night and would only get colder the further they journeyed. Crystal had said Dawn Star lay beyond the mountains and on the edge of the ocean, one of the coldest parts of Skyrim. They'd need to be careful.

Morrigan crossed the camp and sifted through the contents of the saddlebags near Crystal's feet until her hand found an apple. Next, she grabbed the fur off the bedroll and sat on the log to watch the fire dance. The tensity drained from her sore muscles as she allowed herself to relax. It had been some time since Morrigan had shifted into the form of a raven and flown such a distance, her muscles constricted and screamed in rebellion of their day's work.

The flames gave off a comforting glow, the sweetness of the apple in her mouth was delectable. Too late was Morrigan aware of the presence behind her, a hand shot over her shoulder and stole the apple right out of her hand! _That assassin is so damn quiet!_

"What do you think you are doing!? Rude."

A grin graced the corners of Crystal's lips after she took a large bite of the apple. She sat down facing Morrigan, one leg on either side of the log as she handed the apple back.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Morrigan ripped the apple back from the assassin and waited for an apology that never came.

"You gonna share that blanket?"

Morrigan could feel herself gawking. She hadn't expected that. She wasn't really angry, it had been the first time all day she had seen the girl smile, and the witch knew something had happened earlier that Crystal wasn't sharing. Morrigan lifted the blanket open and wrapped Crystal in a half hug after noticing her shiver.

"Watch your back, assassin. I fully plan on avenging my apple."

Strong arms encircled Morrigan's waist as Crystal pulled their bodies close and rested her head on the witch's shoulder. Heat immediately raced to Morrigan's core, her heart fluttered wildly as her abdomen grew hollow. The assassin ignited feelings in her like no other. She just hoped the other woman couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat. Morrigan rested her arm on toned shoulders while holding the blanket closed around them. The heat of their bodies warmed them quickly.

"'Twas not the best decision leaving Morthal without aquiring a coat or two, was it?"

Both women snickered. Secretly, if Morrigan had the choice to do over, she would have chosen the same thin garment that passed for a shirt and same short leather skirt just for the chance to feel Crystal's body pressed up against her like this, holding her while they gazed into the fire.

OoOoO

Crystal's heart beat wildly as she inhaled Morrigan's sweet scent of lavender and earth. It took every ounce of discipline she had left to keep from pressing her face into Morrigan's pulse point and sucking away a mark of claim. She wanted to reach between those lithe legs and find out if Morrigan was feeling for Crystal what she was for her. She desperately hoped that she was. _The girl is my gift to you._ The Night Mother had set this up, did she intend for Morrigan and Crystal to be together?

Bravely, Crystal slid a hand across Morrigan's thighs seeking out the witch's free hand. Morrigan's breath hitched as the assassin smoothly intertwined their fingers under the blanket. Crystal slightly tightened her grip and squeezed their bodies tighter, enjoying the moment.

Then Morrigan did something unexpected; soft lips pressed themselves to a chilled forehead. Looking up, Crystal held beautiful orbs with an alluring gaze of her own. Morrigan's eyes flickered to Crystal's lips then back up again. Neither spoke, they both sat there, warmly embracing and sharing the breath between them, neither daring to make the first move; until Crystal decided for them.

Without warning, Crystal sprang to her feet; the fur dropped to the ground, but she didn't retrieve it. She didn't even look back to see Morrigan's expression. Instead, she raced away without explanation of why, and did she even know?

Through the dark obstacles of trees, Crystal made her way back toward the stream and perched herself up on a boulder overlooking the water. She shivered, but paid the cold no mind, especially after the way she just treated Morrigan. Crystal wasn't one to run away, then again, she never really had reason to. She had never had a sweetheart, what was she so afraid of? She always took what she wanted from others, why was Morrigan so different? Why did she _feel_ so different?

Crystal stared bleary-eyed dead ahead into the depth of night. She had always found something to be calming about the shadows of night; they were like a second home. The darkness was like a blanket, but was not warm and held no comfort.

The familiar flutter and sense of Morrigan's presence began to make itself known, a moment later, Crystal heard the unmistakable step that belonged to her companion. The woman had no sense of stealth; perhaps Crystal would teach her another time how to walk in silence.

"Please come back to camp, Crystal."

Crystal turned to see Morrigan wrapped in the fur, hands clutching it tightly against her for warmth. She got the sense 'please' didn't come easily to the witch. She had called the assassin by name, so Crystal decided to oblige.

Back at camp, Crystal slid into the bedroll as Morrigan draped the fur over her. Crystal was about to protest when the witch held up a hand to silence her, "I'll be fine. I'll shift into wolf form." Reluctantly, Crystal laid back down and closed her eyes, willing her mind to relax and trust Morrigan to watch over her as she slept.

When Crystal opened her eyes the following morning, she noticed a rather large sable wolf huddled close beside her on the ground. Its hair sleek against the morning's light. "Morrigan?" Crystal asked, voice riddled with sleep.

Iris' of brilliant gold turned its head to stare back at her. A smile spread across the assassin's face as she hooked an arm around the panting animal and pulled her in closer under the fur. "Keep me warm, softy," Crystal whispered. Obediently, Morrigan curled close to Crystal who was spooning her, and together they both drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning as Crystal opened her eyes for the second time, Morrigan was in human form, sitting with her backside firmly pressed against the assassin's lean stomach eating another apple. A lazy arm reached across Morrigan, deft fingers gliding up a thin, smooth arm then over soft fingers until grasping the apple with her own. But then suddenly the witch jerked it out of reach. "I do not think so! 'Tis my apple, if you are hungry then get your own. I believe I saw one more in the bag."

"Where's all the bread and cheeses?"

"They are gone. This is all that's left." Morrigan said holding up the apple.

"Damn Morrigan, you sure do eat a lot."

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I _am_ a shapeshifter. I tend to expend more energy than most."

Crystal snickered, "Remind me after this trip to make you mammoth steak fondue; it's my specialty."

"You cook? I find that most surprising."

"Why?"

"Just seems an odd skill for a contract killer."

"Do not underestimate me Morrigan; I have many skills." Crystal was sure to wink at the end. A rumbling from the assassin's stomach sounded just then. "Come on Morrigan, just give me a bite," Crystal begged as she gave Morrigan her best puppy-dog eyes.

With an exasperated sigh and roll of her eyes, Morrigan handed over the fruit. Crystal sat up to take an obnoxious bite before handing the fruit back, wrapping her arms around her thoughtful companion as she gracelessly pulled her backward onto the bedroll. "Mmmmm, thanks Morrigan, I do love biting your apples." This elicited a heavenly laugh from the sexy witch cradled tightly in her arms.

"Mark my words, I will get you back, assassin."

Crystal pressed her forehead to the witch's temple and let out a careful breath. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to let the other woman know how or what she was feeling but then thought better of it and instead placed a kiss to Morrigan's cheek hoping the action in itself would suffice for now.

Quickly, Crystal got to her feet and took off toward the stream again. She didn't trust herself being that close to Morrigan, another second and she would have lost all control and had her way with the gorgeous mage. She couldn't risk screwing up whatever they had between them with lust; Crystal liked having Morrigan around; she wanted her, for keeps.

She found the same boulder from the night before and climbed on top, staring across the water into the trees lost in thoughts of Morrigan, which is why she didn't hear the atrocious creature creep up behind her until a long spiky leg rubbed up against her arm.

Crystal leaped from the boulder and landed in the freezing water as she grabbed her daggers and spun around ready to attack. A giant spider hovered over the rock where she had been sitting but made no move to attack. Smoke and mist leaked from its body, enveloping the creature, twisting and shifting into shadows until the silhouette of a human morphed into the one and only Morrigan.

The witch was in hysterics, hurled over in rampant laughter.

"You have to be kidding me! That was you, Morrigan!? NOT FUNNY!"

"Well," Morrigan began between choked sobs of glee, "'twas a little funny."

Crystal tread through the shallow stream and grabbed Morrigan by the wrist, pulling her into the freezing river. "Crystal. Crystal no! 'Tis too cold."

Morrigan's cries went unanswered as she was pulled harder toward the chilly waters. Morrigan grabbed at Crystal, wrestling back and forth until Crystal tackled her to the ground, sending both women tumbling into the freezing stream and landing in a tangle of limbs. Laughter burst from them both as the shock of the icy liquid chilled them to new extremes. Unexpectedly, Morrigan swung a leg over Crystal, straddling slender hips. Crystal's hands automatically found their way to Morrigan's hips as the witch leaned in close, their lips just a breath apart. For a moment, Crystal thought they might kiss, but then Morrigan whispered, "we're even," before rising and storming away.

OoOoO

As morning curved into noon, the women packed up their camp when their clothing had finally dried out. Before Crystal hoisted herself up onto Shadowmire, she turned toward Morrigan with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Ride with me?" Morrigan was about to protest and insist on shifting when Crystal grasped her arm tenderly. The request meant something more than what it was. "Please?" she added.

A small smile played at Morrigan's lips as she nodded, Crystal smiled back and heaved herself up onto the giant steed. Morrigan took the lithe arm offered her and settled behind Crystal. They fit perfectly together, like matching pieces of a puzzle.

Snaking her arms around the assassin's waist and squeezing tightly, Morrigan rested her head on Crystal's shoulder as they set off toward Dawn Star.


	6. She is Mine

Morrigan furrowed her brows at the sound of a fierce beating of drums. She tapped Crystal on the shoulder and gave her a puzzling look; they had turned off the path, where were they going? Crystal smiled that sexy smile that made Morrigan melt inside.

"We're going to a party. There's a cave nearby, that's where the music is coming from." Crystal shouted over the curious rhythm.

A few moments later, the cave Crystal spoke of came into view. The entrance was overflowing with Raiders filtering in and out of the place. Morrigan tensed in the saddle as Crystal led them toward the crowd. She was confused, did they not kill Raiders when they came across them?

"These ones are friends," Crystal answered as if reading her thoughts.

Crystal slid off Shadowmire and turned to help Morrigan down once they arrived. The witch didn't actually need the help but secretly enjoyed the touching and brief closeness she occasionally got from these little interactions.

Outstretching her arms toward Crystal's, she allowed herself to be pulled and guided into a close embrace to the ground, closer than was necessary, which made Morrigan wonder if Crystal too enjoyed this.

"So how is it you are acquainted with these— "Morrigan waved her hand toward the crowd of Raiders unable to find a word without insulting Crystal's possible friends.

Crystal smiled at Morrigan's gesture. "Think of them as Brotherhood business partners. Sometimes the Brotherhood likes to cause chaos. For example, we might hire Raiders to attack a noble family who are in the middle of a feud with another family. Each household would believe the other hired the gang of Raiders to attack them. Once the paranoia sets in, they call the Brotherhood and pay big coin to take down their rivals."

Morrigan couldn't help but smirk at this new piece of information. "'Twould seem the Brotherhood are cleverer than I thought."

Crystal stepped into Morrigan's personal space just then; her eyes raked up and down Morrigan's form. "Do you underestimate _me_ I wonder?" A predatory smile crossed the assassin's face.

Morrigan let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as her heart began pounding away. For a moment, it seemed Crystal was leaning in to kiss her, but then she turned around and headed toward a rather gorgeous looking Raider woman behind her.

"Stay there," she called back to Morrigan.

Morrigan narrowed her gaze, what was her companion doing? She could not hear their conversation, but Morrigan felt a stab of jealousy when the exotic looking Raider made Crystal laugh. The woman glanced at Morrigan then back at Crystal as she slowly stripped off the black leather vest she was wearing. She handed it to Crystal who took it with a smile and said something else to make the woman laugh. Again, the sting of jealousy was felt. Relief washed over her when Crystal finally began making her way back toward Morrigan.

"Put this on," Crystal ordered.

"Care to explain why I would agree to wear another's filth?"

"They like people in leather here. Put it on Morrigan."

Morrigan crossed her arms and stood her ground. She was pleased when Crystal let out a sigh of defeat.

Suddenly, Crystal grasped her roughly by the hand and led her away from the entrance and crowd of Raiders, into the trees and down a moonlit path. Crystal spun her around unexpectedly and backed her up against a tree. The closer Crystal got, the more labored Morrigan's breathing became. Crystal pressed a soft pale hand flat against Morrigan's chest and slowly began to glide it up and around Morrigan's neck. Dropping the vest to the ground, she did the same with the other. If the assassin couldn't already hear her heartbeat, she was sure she could feel it pulsating through her skin now, about to leap from her chest at any moment.

"Relax," Crystal whispered with a smile, apparently noticing Morrigan's state.

Deft fingers began to untie Morrigan's blouse, the witch did nothing to stop her. She always became powerless when Crystal was this close to her. She melted for her in every embrace.

Slowly, Crystal dragged the tiny article of clothing down and off Morrigan's shoulders. She leaned in close and breathed hot breath down her chest as she did so. Morrigan wanted so badly for Crystal to press her lips to the skin there but she did not. Just let out that one long hot breath, teasing and exciting her senses.

Crystal leaned down and retrieved the vest. Morrigan allowed her limbs to be guided through the arm holes and pulled onto her torso. Before tying it closed in front, Crystal once again stepped into Morrigan's personal space bringing her arms around the witch's middle and carefully unlacing her bra behind her back. Morrigan let out a gasp as the binding slowly fell away and her nipples puckered to the cool, crisp air. She continued to allow Crystal to dress her. The vest had several straps in the front, but Crystal only tied one in the middle, giving Morrigan ample cleavage and showing off her bellybutton.

"You look good in leather."

"You did realize my skirt is made of leather?" Morrigan said raising an eyebrow.

Crystal pressed their bodies together now; Morrigan could feel the roughness of the tree digging into her back but did not mind due to how much she was enjoying the closeness. Crystal leaned in closer, whispering directly into her ear, "Maybe I just like finding excuses to touch you."

Morrigan smiled and was certain her heart did another flip at that moment. Before she could think to respond, she was being dragged back in a tight grip toward the party, fingers intertwined.

They stopped near Shadowmire so Crystal could put Morrigan's shirt and bra in the saddlebags. Crystal took Morrigan's hand again, and they proceeded inside.

"And why is it you do not wear this leather that is apparently an essential requirement?" Morrigan asked, noticing Crystal was still dressed in Dark Brotherhood robes.

"My uniform is my ticket into most places that side with darkness Morrigan."

Two guards stood at the entrance and nodded at Crystal as they entered. They gave Morrigan a sharp glare but said nothing.

The music grew louder as they made their way deeper into the cave. The place was packed shoulder to shoulder with what looked to be almost a thousand Raiders. Luckily, the cave was grand in size. Crystal tightened her grip on Morrigan's hand and weaved through the sea of people effortlessly. Most seemed to part at the sight of Crystal. Morrigan swore she had seen product change hands several times with Crystal's free one.

Eventually, Crystal pulled Morrigan into a semi-private nook in the side of the cave. She gave Morrigan a devilish smile and held her hand up to Morrigan's face, revealing a purple vial with a green label.

"What is that?" Morrigan shouted over the music.

Crystal leaned in close to Morrigan's ear again; her breath sent pleasant shivers through her spine. "It's skooma. It's time for us to relax and have some fun."

Crystal grinned wildly and brought a glass pipe from around her back. She opened the vial and let some of the skooma crystals fall into the bowl of the pipe and placed the bottle back into her pocket.

She held the pipe up to her mouth and ignited a small flame with her index finger, heating the bowl and melting the crystals. She inhaled deeply. Morrigan watched in fascination; she wasn't sure she'd like the assassin giving up some control of her faculties for this kind of fun. She watched until Crystal's piercing gaze turned glassy. She began to sway a bit, and Morrigan quickly wrapped her arms around Crystal's slim waist to steady her. Crystal smiled wide and began laughing, at what exactly, Morrigan couldn't be sure. Crystal backed Morrigan into the wall behind her and brought the pipe up to her lips.

"I'll pass on this party game I think," Morrigan shouted into Crystal's ear.

Crystal leaned back a little but said nothing. She continued to smile that sexy smile and gave Morrigan a seductive look. She pressed their hips together and ground the perfect pressure into Morrigan. Morrigan couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Crystal laughed and threw her head back in glee. She took Morrigan's hands and slowly guided them under her shirt, encouraging Morrigan to explore the smooth skin there. Morrigan accepted the invitation eagerly and began exploring Crystal's body while she placed her hands on either side of Morrigan on the wall behind her, trapping her in place.

Crystal closed her eyes as Morrigan glided silky soft hands across her torso. They alternated between feather light touches and firm but gentle pressure. Morrigan crooked a smile when she reached firm breasts and drew out a loud groan from Crystal as she groped them. She continued massaging them a moment longer before trailing back down her body, lower and lower until Morrigan's right hand brushed over a rough patch of skin. The skin there was cold, too cold.

Crystal met Morrigan's eyes as Morrigan brushed her hand over it again. The smile was gone. Her lips pulled into a thin line. Morrigan looked down and slowly began to lift the shirt but was stopped by shaky hands.

"Play with me first." Crystal insisted as she shoved the pipe back into Morrigan's face.

With a slow nod, Morrigan took the pipe and held it up to her mouth. Crystal sprouted a single flame from her index once more and held it over the bowl.

"Inhale," Crystal instructed.

Morrigan did, deeply. She pulled back from the pipe and held the smoke choking her until she could hold it in no more. She brought the pipe back to her mouth and repeated the process. She stopped once her vision began to spin, her body felt inexplicably light, and a euphoric sensation began to take over. She started laughing uncontrollably with Crystal.

They held each others faces in their hands, enjoying the touching and soft caresses. Next, Crystal was pulling Morrigan out of the little cubby hole in the side of the cave and out toward the crowded center where numerous bodies grooved and glided to the beat of the music.

Morrigan began to shake her head, pulling Crystal back toward her. She wanted to be alone with Crystal. She was happy in her embrace and feeling her soft skin. She wanted for nothing more.

"Dance with me," Crystal shouted. She pulled Morrigan back toward the sea of bodies; Morrigan gave in rather easily, willing to follow the assassin anywhere. Maybe it was the drug haze, perhaps it was just because she was smitten with Crystal, she didn't know.

Without warning, Crystal spun around and began grooving into Morrigan's body. The closeness was intoxicating all over again. Crystal's swaying was mesmerizing, the hypnotic dance continued as she raised her arms above her head and began to twist and dip into Morrigan further. The dance was a seductive one, and it was working. Carefully, Crystal guided Morrigan's arms behind her neck, resting her own on Morrigan's hips and urging them to sway with her.

Morrigan had never danced before. But for Crystal, she decided to let go of all her reservations. She shifted with the assassin to the beat of the music. Bodies pressed firmly together, wavering as one. Their breathing became labored; they danced hard for what seemed like hours. A sweat broke across their foreheads. But neither cared. Morrigan wiped Crystal's brow and stared into gorgeous stormy eyes, her pupils wide. They fixated on Morrigan's, determined and filled with desire.

Crystal leaned in and began kissing up her neck, arms wrapped around her waist, pulling them closer together. Morrigan threw her head back, basking in the pleasure. She loved what was happening; it felt amazing, but she didn't want it to happen like this. She wanted Crystal, all of Crystal, not while they were both in a drug-induced state.

Crystal brought her face close to Morrigan's; they were only centimeters apart now, but Crystal did not close the gap, she was allowing Morrigan to make the choice. All Morrigan had to do was push forward and claim those fiery lips, make them hers, forever. She had fantasized about this moment for so long; she could bring that fantasy to life now. But instead, she pulled back and shook her head. "Not like this, Crystal."

She thought she saw a hint of sadness in Crystal's eyes, then hurt, then… anger? They were both high; Morrigan wanted their first time to at least be a time when they were clear-headed.

Crystal jerked away from Morrigan, eyes full of rage and disappointment at the rejection. All of a sudden, Crystal whipped a hand out into the crowd and pulled a grinning dancing Raider into her arms. The woman was quite attractive. Together they fell into step and danced too closely for Morrigan's liking. _Was this a game? Is she trying to make me jealous?_

As if to answer, Crystal shot a gaze up to Morrigan and locked eyes. What happened next made Morrigan's heart sink. Crystal locked lips with her dance partner and shoved her tongue down her throat. The Raider didn't seem to be the least bit put off by the action. That's when Morrigan realized this was the same Raider Crystal took the vest from earlier. What if this was someone special to Crystal? It didn't matter. Morrigan's anger began to bubble beneath the surface. _Fine, she wants to play; I'm game!"_

Morrigan strode forward until she was sure Crystal had a clear view of what she was about to do. Morrigan stretched an arm out toward the crowd and crooked her finger at a group of dancing women with a come hither dear expression.

Almost immediately, one accepted and slid calloused fingers between Morrigan's smooth ones. She pulled Morrigan into her and took the lead, they fell into step easily. Morrigan allowed her hands to roam the stranger until landing a hand on a firm butt cheek. She glanced over to Crystal and smiled wickedly at one outraged looking Crystal. The Raider smiled widely at the grasp and spun Morrigan in her arms so she faced the other way. She felt the Raider woman begin grinding her from behind, Morrigan pushed into the grinding pelvis, granting the raider woman the pressure she must had been craving. She looked up again in hopes to find two jealous stormy orbs glaring back at her, but Crystal was gone.

Suddenly, it sounded as if her dance partner was choking, gurgling and drowning in something. The body holding her began to shake violently. Before Morrigan could react, a waterfall of blood splashed over her right shoulder and trailed down her chest. Quickly she stepped away and turned toward her partner; she came face to face with a gasping suffocating woman. Crystal had an arm around her neck, squeezing tightly, dagger pressed harshly into her back. She stared fiercely at Morrigan from behind a bare shoulder, jerking up on the knife without breaking eye contact. The Raider dropped her jaw in a silent scream until her body fell limp.

Carelessly, Crystal dropped the body to the floor. The music stopped, the crowd around them turned toward the commotion, expressions unreadable. Morrigan was still processing what had happened.

Crystal kneeled down and straddled the body. She pulled two rocks from her pocket, one black, one white. Morrigan had no idea what they were for or what Crystal planned to do with them, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

A moment later, Morrigan's thoughts were answered. Crystal placed a rock on each eye of the body beneath her, then forcefully jammed them inside the eye sockets with her thumbs. Crystal's knuckles turned white from the pressure as she continued to push the colored rocks deeper into the skull, blood gushed from the sockets and gasps could be heard from the crowd still gathered around them.

Finally, Crystal stood, the crowd of Raiders grew completely silent as Crystal pointed her still dripping dagger at Morrigan.

"She is mine! No one touches her!" Crystal shouted, loud enough to be heard throughout the cave. "Understand!?" Crystal yelled at the crowd.

There were nods and murmurs of approval. Then the music started back up. Morrigan stared at Crystal's angry eyes another moment before she turned and fled the cave.


	7. I Killed Them All

Crystal chased after Morrigan, quickly losing her in the sea of Raiders. When the assassin finally managed to weave her way through the masses and emerge from the cave, Morrigan was nowhere in sight. It didn't matter though; Crystal could _feel_ her. The days they spent together had somehow strengthened their connection and the pull she felt toward the other woman. All she had to do was follow the draw.

The assassin sprinted toward Shadowmire and vaulted onto the horse's back kicking the steed into high gear. Her heart raced with her as she guided Shadowmire through the darkness of the forest. A fork in the road forced them to come to an abrupt halt. _Which way?_ Crystal shut her eyes tight and concentrated on the swirling thunder inside her chest that she now associated with Morrigan. The familiar sensation of desire and longing ballooned within, the soft energy tugging her heart gently and urging her along the left route.

Reopening her eyes, Crystal resumed course, chasing after the woman that had become more than just an acquaintance, more than just a friend, but possibly a treasured counterpart of herself.

Morrigan sat alone on the ground, attentively observing a waterfall; the moonlight reflected off the water, illuminating the witch's ivory skin beautifully.

Crystal slid from Shadowmire and unhurriedly approached the witch, not bothering to keep her steps silent. Cautiously, Crystal placed a soothing hand on Morrigan's shoulder. "Can I join you?"

No response. She didn't pull away from the assassin's touch, so Crystal decided it was okay to sit beside her. The ground was covered with a thin layer of snow now, a few random flakes falling from above. It wouldn't be long before more came to blanket them both.

Crystal fiddled with her hands, unsure of what to say. She couldn't bring herself to apologize for her jealous act. It was in her nature to react as she did, if she and Morrigan had any chance, the witch would need to understand that, Crystal needed to tell her everything.

"I killed my family, you know."

That got the witch's attention. Gold eyes darted to Crystal, staring intently, but the assassin couldn't bring herself to meet Morrigan's gaze. "That night, when you found me covered in blood?" Shock and sorrow swept the assassin all over again as she recalled the events of that evening.

After leaving Morrigan, she had successfully performed the sacred summoning. The Night Mother appeared but not as the ethereal being Crystal had expected. Instead, the dark deity had chosen to possess the body of Astrid. It came as a shock when the Night Mother had then proceeded to make love to Crystal's bloody form on the altar before sealing their bond, but in truth, was a welcomed fantasy.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight at the memory of Astrid's flaming hand coming down hard and fast, burning and searing the dark mark into sensitive unsuspecting flesh. The hand in actuality had belonged to the Night Mother herself, Crystal could remember the ghostly hue emerging from the underside of Astrid's palm, the texture of it unnatural.

The feel of white fire had been blinding; the pain, agonizing when coupled with the viciousness of the Night Mother's bite. It had been excruciating the way those razor tipped fangs had plunged into the base of her neck without warning; as if being pumped full of toxic fire while simultaneously being sucked of life.

Why the deity bit her remained a mystery, perhaps it was just a daedric sexual custom of some sort or a way of claiming another. Although honored, it wasn't something Crystal ever wanted to re-experience.

After the branding, Crystal had collapsed with complete and utter exhaustion. She felt devoid of something she could not identify. What had the Night Mother taken from her? Was that how it felt to tie your soul to a dark god?

She could barely breathe, hardly move. The blacks of Astrid's eyes had stared at her for the longest time; _the bonding is complete. You are eternally mine._

Then Crystal was given her first order. An order that was surely a test of her will and undying loyalty, an order that nearly crippled the assassin and without a doubt had changed her forever.

A warm hand suddenly slipped its way into Crystal's, breaking her from her thoughts. Morrigan continued to gaze at her compassionately, squeezing her hand and urging Crystal to go on.

"That night, I performed a dark ritual. I was successful in summoning the dark deity of my clan. We call her the Night Mother. That's the voice I heard the night we met, the voice that led me to you." Crystal couldn't help the trembling that shot through her then. Morrigan shifted closer, wrapping her free arm around Crystal's shoulders, waiting patiently, for her to continue.

"She burned the dark mark into my skin; I think you felt it earlier." Morrigan nodded, "I'm not just another member of the Dark Brotherhood, I'm an agent of the Night Mother. I pledged my soul and promised to obey her every command. It's her will that I establish the Dark Sisterhood in Thedas; it's _her_ direction we've been following."

"Is there anything else?" Morrigan asked gently.

Yes, there was something else. "My first order was to murder my clan. My family. The Night Mother said Sithis demanded their lives, so I sent them to the void."

It had been like a dream, an out of body experience, hovering somewhere outside looking in as she had watched herself slit the throat of each unconscious family member laying on the sanctuary floor. The family that raised her, her mentors, her friends, the people she had sworn to protect. But her loyalty to the Dark Lord and Night Mother came first. That's what _they_ taught her. She was bred to be unyielding.

A tear fell from Crystal's unblinking stare. Morrigan hugged her close, squeezing her tightly. Crystal's arms reached up to hug the woman back. No one had ever offered the assassin comfort in such a way, it was an odd feeling, but a welcome one.

When the hug finally ended, Morrigan pulled back just far enough to level her face with Crystal's; a soft hand cupped the assassin's jaw as she slowly pulled their lips together. The kiss was a slow one, sensual and passionate. Crystal kissed back firmly, trying to pour into the kiss everything she felt for Morrigan, reveling in the moment that their lips were finally connecting.

A slick tongue pushed past her lips, Crystal eagerly sucked it in, bringing her arms around Morrigan's waist and pushing her back into the snow covered ground. Neither seemed to mind the winter's bite; they were too wrapped up in each other. Morrigan swiftly rolled them over so that Crystal had her back pressed against the cold surface. Morrigan gently pulled away, two hands cupping Crystal's face.

"I accept you," she whispered.

And that did it, Crystal could no longer hold back the rest of her tears, they burst forth like a dam breaking, the liquid streamed non-stop as Morrigan kissed her again. She gently wiped Crystal's tears away when they drew apart, "We should find a place to camp, it seems a snowstorm is imminent." Crystal would never grow tired of that husky whisper.

Although reluctant to let the moment end, Morrigan was right. They needed to elude the storm before it hit full force. Morrigan got to her feet first and offered her hand to Crystal who graciously accepted. Crystal smiled when Morrigan refused to let go. Hand in hand, the women proceeded toward Shadowmire.

"Any idea where we might find shelter?" Morrigan asked over Crystal's shoulder after they had mounted and resumed their journey.

"Yes. I know where we are, there's a cave not far ahead where we can sleep and wait out the storm. And you're in luck; it has a hot spring."

The witch squeezed tighter at the mention of hot spring. Crystal couldn't wait to be alone with her companion in such a romantic setting. She planned to cuddle Morrigan through the night and slake her needs the first chance she got. Perhaps in the morning, preferably while bathing in the spring together.

OoOoO

Just as the assassin foretold, a cave came into view. The entrance was narrow; Morrigan would have easily overlooked it had Crystal not pointed it out. Shadowmire had just barely fit through the entryway, had he been a few extra inches in height or width Morrigan wasn't sure he would have gotten through.

The cave was dark, spacious, judging by the echo of their steps. She was about to ignite a fireball when Crystal's hand began to glow a brilliant white, a moment later, a ball of light floated above their heads, hovering over them wherever they went. She created two more light spheres to follow Morrigan and Shadowmire as they ventured further into the cave.

Morrigan could hear the bubbling of the hot spring as they neared the warm pool.

"Found it!" Crystal called out excitedly. She was knelt beside the spring already feeling the water with one hand. "We'll be warm in here, but I'm still going to make a fire."

"I will unpack the horse and lay out the bedroll." Morrigan turned after seeing Crystal's nod, but her actions were halted by a rough but gentle hand on her arm. Gold orbs flickered to Crystal's; the faded ones darkened considerably; perhaps it was from the odd lighting.

"We'll share tonight."

Morrigan wasn't sure if it was an order or a question, it didn't matter, she wanted it no other way. She stepped closer and pulled Crystal into an alluring kiss before answering, "I look forward to it," she said, her tone seductive.

Morrigan sat on the bedroll; the fur draped across her legs as she watched Crystal effortlessly light the fire. The flames twisted and danced, casting shadows and contributing to the ambiance of the cave. When Crystal looked up, Morrigan gave her best come hither look, beckoning Crystal over. A predatory smile crossed the assassin's face as she hurried over, unlacing her boots and slipping under the fur beside Morrigan.

Morrigan caressed Crystal's cheek; _this is it_ , she thought. She could not wait another second. She wanted this. No, she _needed_ this. It was time to make Crystal hers. Slowly, the hand caressing Crystal's smooth skin glided lower, delicately pushing the assassin to her back as Morrigan straddled her.

"Do you want this, Crystal?"

"More than anything," Crystal answered holding onto Morrigan's hips.

Both hands grasped Crystal's shoulders and slid down her torso stopping to give plump breasts a much-needed squeeze before trailing lower and hooking her thumbs under the hem of the shirt. Crystal's hands sprang to Morrigan's, halting the action.

"I— uh, my body's not—"

"Shhh," Morrigan soothed. "I promise not to judge." She leaned in to plant a kiss of promise on wanting lips. "Let me see you."

Morrigan could feel the tensity drain from Crystal under her. She slipped her hands under the blouse first, feeling Crystal's lean stomach until a hand brushed against the rough patch she had grazed earlier, it was still un-naturally cold, deathly cold. The mark of the night mother. The mark she knew was there but had yet to see. Crystal had mentioned the night mother burning the _dark mark_ into her flesh but hadn't been offered the chance to see it… before now.

Carefully, Morrigan lifted the shirt over Crystal's head and discarded it to the side. Morrigan thought Crystal was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, she was perfect, her milk white skin was free of blemishes, her breasts looked plump and glorious though trapped in the confines of a binding, Morrigan would remedy that soon enough. Though slender, Crystal was well toned with light ripples of muscles peeking over her stomach and biceps.

That's when Morrigan's eyes fell to the dark blue veiny line traveling from Crystal's bite mark down her left arm. It was significantly darker than the first time she noticed it; light bruises took residence on either side of the line. Before Morrigan could mention it, her hand graced the icy patch of rough skin near the bottom of the assassin's abdomen. Her gaze flickered to the mark; she should have expected it to be a handprint. That was the symbol on the back of Crystal's mage robes; she had seen it countless times over the past few days, but she didn't expect it to look quite like this. The mark looked angry; the skin had certainly singed and burned with heat of the most intense kind, warping and crinkling the surface.

The actual handprint was a mix of black and crimson while its perimeter fringed a dark ashy color. Lightly, Morrigan matched her right hand over the symbol; it fit inside the shape completely. What were the chances of Morrigan having the same sized hands as the Night Mother? The skin was frozen to the touch but showed no visible signs that it would be. Morrigan could not only feel but sense the dark magic emanating from the mark beneath her hand. Crystal let out a long breath as Morrigan pushed firmly onto it.

Morrigan straightened her posture as she brought both hands to the lace holding her vest closed, "I'm going to make love to you, Crystal. But in the morning, we will have to talk about the repercussions of this bite mark and how you are to behave in public, understand?"

Crystal nodded earnestly, eyes growing wide when Morrigan let the vest fall away, her breasts bouncing proudly. Crystal's hands traveled up Morrigan's stomach and seized the soft mounds of flesh, rubbing them in all the right ways as the witch did away with the rest of their garments. Crystal sat up just then, sucking a nipple into her hot mouth until it pebbled. Morrigan let out a moan of pleasure as heat pulled at her core. A stealthy hand slipped between them toward her slick center, circling her clit expertly, the pleasure building wildly inside until she could wait no longer. She needed to come now! She had wanted this for too long, and now all she could think of were her own selfish desires.

Roughly, Morrigan pulled Crystal in for a hungry kiss, their lips wet and sloppy, their tongues wrestled as Morrigan shoved her back against the bedroll. She pressed their mounds together and rocked Crystal into the earth without reserve.

Her thrusts became erratic as the overwhelming intensity built within, the heat flourishing in her as a shiver skittered down her spine. Too quickly Morrigan's orgasm crashed over her. But it didn't matter, she was just getting started, that had just been the first one of the night. She stiffened as the intense pleasure burned through her, causing her bucks to become short and jerky as she continued to thrust against Crystal.

After catching her breath, Morrigan sent energetic fingers toward Crystal's most private parts, dividing her folds as she circled her clit. She was pleased to find her lover soaked and wanting; it wasn't long before Crystal was bucking into her palm. Wanting to please, Morrigan slid her fingers further into the abyss, teasing the assassin's entrance with short dips of her fingertips.

"Don't tease Morrigan; pleeeease, fuck me!"

A laugh escaped the witch as she kissed Crystal again, her tongue met no resistance as she slipped inside and explored every crevice of her lover's mouth. She swallowed Crystal's moan as she plunged two fingers deep inside her partner's slippery heat, setting a brutal pace that had Crystal squirming and writhing beneath her in pure ecstasy. Crystal's grip on Morrigan's shoulder tightened as her breathing became frantic, she screamed out Morrigan's name as the witch worked her into a state of delirium.

Morrigan slowly stroked her down from her climax, a smile spread across the witch's face, pleased with her handiwork. She placed sensual kisses along Crystal's stomach, around her belly button, and toward the mark, giving the cold patch of tattered skin a few firm licks, eliciting an unexpected groan of arousal from her partner. She continued to trail her way up to Crystal's heaving breasts and sucked an erect nipple into her mouth provoking another moan of pleasure from the assassin.

Crystal's rough hand hooked under Morrigan's chin, bringing her back up to face level. Morrigan was pleased with the hungry passion that pressed against her lips; the assassin was still hungry, hungry for more, hungry for her. Morrigan allowed herself to be rolled over as Crystal switched their positions. She took the same care and attention Morrigan had, giving attention to breasts, kissing her stomach, only Crystal took her time as if trying to memorize the entire layout that was Morrigan. The assassin gave special attention to the witch's still healing scar; a warm tongue traced the mark several times.

The witch got the sense that Crystal was silently seeking forgiveness, so she caressed the back of the assassin's neck in reassurance, silently conveying that everything was okay. Morrigan could lay there all day beneath her lover's ministrations, but her needs were growing impatient, she needed them sated before they took their time exploring one another. Smooth fingers buried themselves into Crystal's silky bun, guiding her head further down to where Morrigan desperately desired her.

Crystal's mouth was heaven, true bliss as she flicked her hot tongue skillfully along Morrigan's clit, coaxing out the nub. Morrigan bucked into her partner's mouth as her arousal grew fiercer with every lick. Two deft fingers eased inside her wet dripping core as well, pumping and licking synchronized. Morrigan couldn't control the endless string of moans to escape her then, gasping for breath as she twisted and trembled beneath Crystal's talent. Stars exploded behind closed lids as Crystal's sucks became harsh and relentless; her body arched with passionate fire before being shoved over the edge.

She came long and hard with a scream echoing throughout the cave as she rode out the waves into her lover's mouth— the scream being an involuntary action no one had ever coaxed out of her before. But from the beginning, Crystal had felt particularly special; there was just something about her.

Morrigan's body turned to jelly; collapsing onto her back breathless and satisfied. Crystal placed one more kiss to her clit before crawling back up her body and plunging her tongue past Morrigan's lips, sharing the taste of her previous activities. The action aroused Morrigan all over again, Crystal's kiss was demanding, her partner was still on fire for her. A rough hand lightly circled Morrigan's clit again, "I think you have one more in you, don't you?"

With a laugh, Morrigan eagerly nodded as Crystal's face disappeared from view, she arched into Crystal's mouth again and pulled the assassin's head firmly against her as she was brought to orgasm once more.


	8. Fever

Morrigan awoke the following morning to the jerking and thrashing of her lover. Crystal's face and neck were slick with sweat, her lids twitched and squeezed tightly together as she muttered nonsense between laboured breaths. Morrigan circled the assassin's waist holding her close and whispering, "Shhhhhh, Crystal, you are dreaming."

The thrashing stopped, faded eyes flickered open and stared up at Morrigan. Unshed tears glistened in Crystal's eyes, Morrigan's heart fell slightly at the sight. Shaky hands slid around the back of Morrigan's neck and pulled her in for a long kiss; a tiny whimper escaped the assassin but Morrigan swallowed it, trying desperately to kiss away the pain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Morrigan asked quietly after gently pulling away.

"Sometimes I see them. My family. Their dead eyes taunting and haunting me; I fear they'll never forgive me."

Morrigan hugged the other woman tightly to her, kissing her forehead and laying them back down. She slowly glided her fingers up and down the assassin's smooth torso and up over and around a nipple until it hardened beneath her slow strokes. Morrigan smiled when she heard a groan escape her lover. Not so subtly, Morrigan rolled onto the assassin and took the nipple into her mouth, catching Crystal's eye as she did so, but something else caught Morrigan's attention just then, and she released the taut nub.

"Why'd you stop?"

Morrigan squinted harder in the low light, "new lines are coming out of your neck wound." Crystal placed a couple of fingers to her neck in an attempt to feel the thick dark lines of cobalt wrapping around the base. At least three new lines had appeared since last night. One traveled down the same arm beside the first, another wrapped around the back of Crystal's head at the base of her neck stopping at the opposite shoulder as the last one trailed straight from her mark, up her neck and disappeared into her head.

"I am worried for you, Crystal," Morrigan traced gentle fingers over the lines, they were pulsating with the same dark magic as the mark burnt into Crystal's flesh further down. The magic was unfamiliar to her, but a possessive kind to be sure.

"I feel fine, Morrigan. We'll figure it out later, let's just focus on getting to Dawn Star right now, okay? It isn't far; if we leave early we can get there before nightfall."

Morrigan gave a half-hearted nod before rising to her knees. "Alright, but we aren't leaving until we enjoy that spring. It has been ever so gently calling to me since we arrived. Care to join me?" Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand toward Crystal.

"Absolutely!"

OoOoO

Several feet of snow had fallen the night before, but it wasn't anything Shadowmire couldn't handle. Crystal squinted against the reflective snow despite the overcast sky. She squeezed tighter on the fur wrapped around her and Morrigan, clutching her companion's hand tightly that encircled her waist while they pushed on.

Morrigan's reaction to Crystal's new additions extending from her bite had been alarming, she did her best to ease the woman's worries but knew her lover was too smart. They both knew nothing good was going to come of whatever was happening to her. But it didn't matter; Crystal would have to trust in the Night Mother. All they could do right now was get to Thedas; they could decide what to do then.

As if the dark veins could hear her thoughts, they made their presence known by constricting and tightening painfully. Dizziness swept over her as the veins began to pulsate. Crystal inwardly battled to keep conscious until—she could no longer.

OoOoO

Crystal's eyelids fluttered open to find beautiful golden eyes she had grown quite fond of staring back at her, concern pervading her face.

"Morrigan? What's wrong?" Crystal asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Do you not remember? You passed out mid day. You fell off the horse and have been asleep since. It appears you have taken ill."

Crystal surveyed her surroundings, realizing night had fallen. It seemed Morrigan had taken it upon herself to make camp for the two of them. Warmth radiated from the dancing flames a few feet away from her; a fur had been draped carefully over her too hot body. She tried to focus on the last thing she could remember doing.

The smell of heated sulfur accompanied by moisture in the air had permeated her senses as she thought back to waking up in the cave beside Morrigan. The witch had held on to her tightly, saying Crystal had had a nightmare. Babette's dead eyes suddenly floated up from the depths of her subconsciousness. Glaring and accusing Crystal of misdeed. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced her mind to recall the events earlier in the day.

A rather sensual bath in the hot spring had followed shortly after they woke. Both women had been reluctant to let _that_ particular event end but the morning had worn on, and they needed to get back to their journey. Crystal could still hear the guttural sounds that had burst through Morrigan's throat as she climaxed hard over Crystal's fingers.

A sultry smile spread across Crystal's face as she evoked the recent memories.

"What in Thedas are you smiling about? Crystal you have a very serious fever! Should I assume you have entered the delirious stage?"

Heat flushed Crystal's skin as her senses remembered how to function. Her blood began to boil, her head throbbed and ached with a weight she could not explain, the pain increased as she tried and failed to sit up. Perspiration broke across Crystal's forehead, and she began to pant. She felt like death.

"Shhhhh, my love. Try not to move."

My love? That was the first time Morrigan had called her that. Did that mean she loved her? Wasn't it too soon? Crystal had undoubtedly been having similar feelings but could not fathom the reason. She decided she rather liked the term of endearment.

Morrigan placed a gentle palm to Crystal's brow, her look of concern fell to something more distressing.

"It seems this will not pass on its own. We must break your fever, now."

Crystal wanted to ask how but as she opened her mouth to speak another wave of throbbing torture enveloped her and snapped her jaw shut.

When Crystal opened her eyes again, Morrigan was shrouded in a blue hue of light. She looked beautiful, breathtaking, like an angel of the night. Her heart skipped a beat, and she was unsure if it was due to the illness or utter fascination. She felt spellbound as she stared at this gorgeous being before her.

Slowly, Morrigan raised a glowing hand and placed it over Crystal's damp, tender forehead. Immediate relief followed, the soft fingers were so cold, frosty even, granting ultimate respite against burning skin.

"Better?" Morrigan whispered delicately.

A smirk pulled at Crystal's lips. "What does a girl have to do to get your chilly body between her furs?"

Finally, the forlorn look on Morrigan's features vanished, she looked away a moment in a failed attempt to hide her amusement.

Morrigan glanced back at Crystal, "she needs only ask."

Now smiling, Morrigan pulled back the heavy bear fur and slid in beside Crystal's still overheated body. Icy limbs wrapped around Crystal's form, she closed her eyes in bliss. Her freezing lover felt so good against her ill ridden body. But she decided to push her luck and make the bad situation even better.

"I can't feel enough of you Morrigan, come closer."

Morrigan squeezed her arms tighter around her.

"Closer…"

Morrigan shifted their bodies until she was straddling Crystal and pressed firmly against her.

"Closer…"

"Oh for goodness—, Crystal! How can I possibly get any closer!? I cannot crawl inside you!"

"Move up," Crystal advised.

A curious look crossed Morrigan's brows as she carefully shimmied up her lover's body.

"That's perfect, hold it right there!" Came Crystal's muffled voice.

Morrigan looked down in realization; her breasts were completely smothering Crystal's face. It was a wonder how the girl could breathe.

OoOoO

They left at first light the following morning. The assassin's attempts at hiding her sickness were futile now, no words of comfort could reassure Morrigan that Crystal was alright. She woke with a still too hot Crystal sweating and squirming in her arms. Despite the freezing temperatures of the atmosphere, Crystal's fever kept coming back. Her skin had paled to the same shade of the snow that surrounded them; large dark circles accented her eyes. Had Morrigan not known her lover as she did, she may had assumed it to being make-up. The bite on her neck had darkened, its roots branched out, now crossing down into both arms, around her collar and scattering across her chest. Time was against them. They needed to find help before the curious lines enveloped the woman she cared about completely.

Morrigan held the swaying assassin firmly between her arms as she steered the horse from her place behind Crystal. She urged the woman to lean against her, but the assassin's body kept trying to hurl forward, it took effort keeping her upright. Dawn Star wasn't far; Morrigan could make out rooftops of buildings in the town not far ahead. "Hold on, my love. Just a little further." She whispered, pressing a kiss to Crystal's slick neck.

OoOoO

Crystal awoke hours later in the most comfortable bed she had experienced in a long time. It definitely beat the stone one she slept on back in the sanctuary. She slunk deeper into the sheets and rolled to her side; her movement interrupted by the warm body pressed against her. _Morrigan!_

Crystal smiled wildly and placed incessant kisses across the witch's face. Morrigan stirred with a smile of her own before eventually pushing her eyes open. She was gorgeous when she woke, her hair slightly messy but in a sexy, _I don't care_ sort of way.

"How are you feeling?" Morrigan asked, sleep evident in her voice as she caressed Crystal's cheek.

"I'm fine. I've missed you."

The witch's smile pulled tighter as she pulled Crystal on top of her. Morrigan was only wearing her small clothes, her smooth skin soft against Crystal's, who apparently was also only wearing small clothes. "I missed you, too. I was so worried, Crystal. You passed out before I got you here."

"Where _are_ we?" Crystal asked, tilting her head.

"Dawn Star, I believe this is the Windpeak Inn."

"How—"

But Morrigan cut her off, holding up a hand then resting it on Crystal's hip before explaining. "We crossed paths with a warlock. I dispatched him easily enough, he was no match for one that has been training as long as I. I found a rather large sum of gold on him, so we will be alright for some time as long as we spend it wisely. That is how I acquired this room for us. I also picked up several health potions for you. I'm glad you are feeling better, but it is only a temporary solution, my love."

Crystal liked the sound of _we_ and _us_ , and the fact the witch mentioned the coin being _theirs,_ it was so domestic. A shiver of giddiness raced through her, and there was that endearing term once more, _my love_.

"It seems you're a full-service woman, Morrigan. Taking care of me, finding us shelter, getting us to our destination."

Crystal leaned in pressing their lips together; the kiss was eagerly returned with fervor. "You have no idea," Morrigan whispered against Crystal's lips as she rolled them over, kissing Crystal hungrily. Their tongues tangled, hands explored as their bodies moved in sync against one another. A chilled-infused hand slipped over the hem of Crystal's underwear and circled her slick core. The assassin grabbed at Morrigan's elbow, urging her inside, the cold sensation of those slender fingers was going to be mind-blowing; she couldn't wait. "Please," Crystal begged, arching her back and bucking into the witch's hand.

Morrigan smiled a sultry smile, her free hand pulling away their bras and panties first before giving into Crystal's request. Morrigan's long fingered hands worked her competently, flicking, curling and thrusting in all the right places, at all the right times. Crystal latched onto Morrigan's neck, sucking furiously as she brought her hands around the woman's shoulders holding her close. The assassin sucked and bit lightly; she _wanted_ a mark to be left behind, she wanted everyone to know that Morrigan belonged to another, belonged to _her_.

Crystal released Morrigan's neck with an auditory 'pop' before sending a hand to the witch's clit and making quick, firm circles. Her lover moaned loudly; her thrusts became frantic as she began bucking her hips against Crystal's as well. The pressure in the assassin's abdomen began to build faster and faster, she was so close. "Come for me," said Morrigan in that sexy, husky whisper of hers. And that did it, Crystal had fallen over the edge and jolted against Morrigan's hand over and over again as the aftershocks rolled through her.

Crystal collapsed against the mattress bringing Morrigan down with her; they were panting, but that didn't stop Crystal from pulling Morrigan into a violent kiss as she flipped them over and rose above Morrigan, getting to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Morrigan laughed.

"You'll see."

Crystal aligned their mounds while crossing one leg over Morrigan's fine alabaster hips, scissoring their legs so that her clit was directly above Morrigan's. Crystal ground down, gentle to start, eliciting the appropriate sounds from her lover first before proceeding with a more violent rhythm, holding onto Morrigan's right leg for support. She ground easily back and forth against Morrigan as their juices mixed. She desperately wanted to taste them, but it would have to wait until after.

It wasn't long before both women were moaning at the top of their lungs, forgetting they were in a public establishment and not hearing the knock that came at the door as they neared their joint orgasm.

"Everything okay in here?" Came the sound of a burly man standing in the doorway.

Crystal turned to look, but Morrigan reached up and grabbed her face with both hands, jerking her attention back to Morrigan. "Don't you dare stop!" she screamed. "YOU! GET OUT!"

Crystal heard the door quickly slam shut behind her as she finished her ride with Morrigan, both coming at the same time with loud screams of pleasure.

Crystal fell overtop Morrigan, both breathing hard, trying desperately to catch their breath as they untangled their legs and Crystal settled between them. Lightly she pressed her slick sex against Morrigan's while placing passionate kisses over the witch's collarbone and down her abdomen. Crystal halted her work when she was met with a loud rumbling ripple across Morrigan's stomach causing the assassin to burst out laughing. "Hungry again?"

"You take a lot out of me, it takes a great deal of nourishment to keep up with you, you know."

"Well, I suppose we could take a break if you need. I was about to lick you into… what do you call it? Oblivion? But I guess I could do that another time."

Morrigan's eyes scrunched up as she smiled wide and shot out a hand clutching the back of Crystal's head and guiding her face against Morrigan's heated sex." She was extremely sensitive from before so it wasn't long before she came again.

OoOoO

After their bedroom activities, the women had gotten dressed and made their way out to the main hall. There were only a few patrons, but none dared look them in the eye. It seemed the entire inn had been aware of what they had been doing to each other over and over again. That didn't stop the mages from sporting cheesy grins the whole night, though. They sat on a bench while the local bard serenaded them with a song. They ate more than their fill; anyone watching may have thought the two had never seen food before with how they wolfed down everything in front of them.

Crystal stood from the table unexpectedly when they finished eating but motioned for Morrigan to stay seated while she crossed the room and whispered something to the bard. Morrigan turned on the bench away from the table and faced Crystal with a curious expression as the bard handed Crystal her lute. The assassin took the nearest chair near Morrigan and began to play a song she had never heard. Crystal kept constant eye contact as she began to sing and dance practiced fingers over the strings of the instrument flawlessly. Judging by the lyrics, the song was called, A Tale of Tongues.

Morrigan's heart soared and lifted at the sound of her lover's voice. She'd never get tired of hearing the assassin sing; she never wanted this day to end. Maybe it didn't have to; maybe she could convince Crystal to stay in Skyrim and run away with her. She began to fantasize about a life with just the two of them. No duty, no running, no sickness, no… Night Mother.

Suddenly, Crystal grasped at her hip sending the lute crashing to the floor, and her right along with it. She tremored against the wooden panels screeching in agony, arching her back as tears streamed consistently down her face. Her teeth ground down together as she grunted through the pain. Morrigan dashed to her side, cradling Crystal in her arms. What was happening!?

The few patrons, innkeeper, and bard, stood around in shock. "Summon a healer," Morrigan shouted.

"There isn't one." Morrigan recognized the inn keeper she had spoken with earlier when acquiring about a room, Thoring his name was.

"Then bring me a health tonic! There is one in my room, hurry!" she ordered.

Thoring raced into the room and came pack with the potion in record time. Quickly, the witch brought the vial to Crystal's mouth and lifted her head to help her down the contents, but there was no change. She kept shaking, squirming in pain as if she was being skinned alive with jagged jerking twists of a dull knife.

"Crystal," Morrigan cupped the assassin's face in her hands, forcing her to look at Morrigan through her tears, "Tell me where it hurts. Do you know what is wrong?" Crystal opened her mouth to speak, but only frantic breaths and small whimpers came out as she continued to grasp at her lower torso. Morrigan lifted the hem of her shirt at where Crystal was desperately latched onto. The dark mark was glowing with a vibrant hue of orange, like liquid lava that resided in the deepest depths of volcanoes. The scar darkened around it; the outer skin turned an angry lustrous red as Crystal began to convulse. Then her body went limp.


	9. The Sickness Will Take Over

_The sickness will take over; it will not do to fight. Morrigan is against me. Show her the way. You will assume responsibility for her insolence! I own you. You are mine. Should her thoughts stray from your path, or should you stray from the task, the mark will twist and scald. It is your reminder, your rock; your salvation lies in obedience._

"Crystal!? Crystal, my love, wake up! Open your eyes, my love. You must fight this."

On command, Crystal's eyes popped open as Morrigan shook her by the shoulders. Soft hands cradled her face, warm lips peppered across her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Crystal sat up with Morrigan's help, then shoved the witch away from her as she shot Morrigan an evil glare, her eyes glazing over as she debated how to react to this new information. The witch had done something to distress the Night Mother.

"Crystal?" Morrigan asked, shaking her head in concern, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Crystal pressed two hands against her mark, the pain had receded, it was returning to its familiar chilled state. Having a freezing patch of skin there use to bother her, now that she knew the damage it could inflict, she'd never complain again.

"We should talk in private."

Morrigan nodded in agreement before throwing an arm around Crystal and heaving her up to her feet. Crystal held on to the witch, hunched over in discomfort until they made it back to their room and shut the door. Crystal collapsed on the bed face first feeling drained, the mark had burned so violently, it had taken so much out of her. The veins spreading from her bite wound weren't helping either; they hardened by the day as if another being was growing inside her, slowly taking over.

Morrigan sat beside Crystal, resting an affectionate hand on her back, rubbing gently. Crystal wanted to push her away but the small gesture comforted her, everything about Morrigan always brought her ease and a sense of safety. What could she have done? Why would she derive Crystal from her task? The assassin sat up on the bed just then, facing Morrigan, deciding to get the conversation overwith.

"You angered the Night Mother. She spoke to me; she said your thoughts strayed from our path. What's going on, Morrigan?"

Morrigan's brows creased and eyes narrowed, "How could your god possibly know what I am thinking!?"

Crystal thought about that a moment. It was an excellent question; it made sense for the Night Mother to have access to Crystal's thoughts because they were linked, as far as she knew, only the minds of Daedras or agents that bared the mark could be monitored. She was certain Morrigan was neither of those things.

"I don't know how. But she knows Morrigan, tell me what you were thinking. Why are you trying to sabotage my mission?"

"I was not trying to sabotage you, Crystal," came Morrigan's gentle voice, "not intentionally, I just, I— thought what it might be like to runaway together. What life might be like if we stayed in Skyrim, just you and I. 'Twas merely a daydream."

"Oh," Crystal breathed. Her anger melted away. Those were pretty innocent thoughts actually, but she knew the Night Mother would take no risk. Failure was not an option. Crystal took the witch's hands in hers, "We can be together, Morrigan. But you have to understand the Brotherhood is my life, always has been, always will be. This mission to bring about the Dark Sisterhood is a new chapter; one I'd like to make you a part of. It's a requirement you accept this if you wish to be with me, it's not negotiable. You must understand I am owned. I belong to the Night Mother now. But we can make a great life together if you wish to make it so."

"So, you see me in your future?" Morrigan asked, casting her eyes downward.

Crystal squeezed her hands tighter and held them against her chest. "Yes. I want you with me, Morrigan." Crystal slid off the bed to her knees, kneeling before Morrigan. "Will you be my sweetheart, Morrigan? Will you be with me and only me? Will you accept me as an agent of the Night Mother and bear any consequences that may bring?"

Tears filled the witch's eyes but did not fall; she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she nodded wildly with a huge grin pulling Crystal into a tight hug."

OoOoO

A few hours later, the women boarded the _Siren's Call_ hand in hand, the ship that would take them to Thedas.

"Long time no see, Crystal!" Called a busty woman with caramel skin, a suggestive pirate outfit and bright blue bandana. The woman was breathtaking which was probably why Morrigan felt the familiar twinge of jealousy when the pirate wrapped Crystal in a tight hug, lifting her into the air and eliciting a laugh from her girlfriend.

Morrigan was slightly shocked at Crystal's laughter and easiness around the pirate as they made small talk. Morrigan had only observed the assassin interact with the public a handful of times, but it didn't take her long to learn Crystal was much different with her than others. When alone with Morrigan, Crystal came to life; she laughed, she teased, and was incredibly affectionate. It was like an alternate personality would emerge,and only Morrigan got to see.

Among strangers, the assassin was cold, unsociable and abrasive. Crystal would shoot a look of warning to anyone that got too close to her partner. The witch rather enjoyed having someone so protective of her. Having the irritating townfolks kept at bay was delightful, the assassin had only smiled and laughed with Morrigan, until now. She didn't like that another woman prompted the same traits out of Crystal as she did.

"Geeze Crystal, you look like death. What happened to you?" Isabela said looking over Crystal's ghostly white skin and dark blotchy eyes.

"I've definitely seen better days, but I'll be fine. I have someone I want you to meet." Crystal wrapped an arm around Morrigan's shoulders, breaking her line of thought. "This is Morrigan, we're together," Crystal said proudly with a cheesy grin. "Morrigan, this is Captain Isabela, she's an old friend and another business partner of the Brotherhood."

The women grasped forearms in greeting. "Just Isabela will do, kitten."

"Tis Morrigan, not kitten, pleased to meet you."

A sly smile graced the pirate's lips. "Likewise. How about a tour of the ship you two? We'll be setting sail in about an hour or so; the crew likes to take their sweet ass time coming back from shore leave."

The tour consisted mainly of cargo decks, the cannons and where the crew resided. There was a mess hall, kitchen, and the Captain's quarters. "As my special guests, you'll be dining with me every evening. No need to eat with the common rabble." The tour concluded with Isabela showing them one of the few cabins available where they'd be staying. It was a confined space consisting of a bed and a porthole. Crystal and Morrigan would be snuggling close each night for the remainder of the journey it seemed. She didn't mind.

"Thanks, Isabela," Crystal said, squeezing the pirate's shoulder, "for everything."

"Anything for an old friend." Morrigan didn't miss the wink at the end. "Feel free to walk around whenever; it'll be a few days before we reach Thedas. Why don't you take a nap? You look awful; I'll come get you for dinner."

Crystal smiled and nodded before the pirate turned down the narrow corridor and left them alone. The assassin did look rather ill; it was then Morrigan noticed her beginning to sway. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her love and shut the door behind them. Guiding Crystal onto the small cot and laying down beside her while stroking her cheek. The witch watched her lover's eyes close as she wondered what to do. She desperately wished that she could help. But she never learned the ways of a healer. She didn't even know if Crystal _could_ be healed with magic. What if she didn't make it?

"I'm fine, Morrigan."

"I didn't say a thing."

"Your thoughts are loud."

Morrigan smirked.

"That's better; I like it when you smile," Crystal said, eyes still closed.

"And how do you know I'm smiling, your eyes are closed."

"I have many skills," Crystal replied as a stealthy hand crept up Morrigan's torso between her valley, clutching her blouse and pulling her into Crystal's warm lips.

"Mmmmm."

OoOoO

"You two sure can eat!" Isabela observed as she watched Crystal and Morrigan devour their dinner in unison.

"Morrigan eats _way_ more than I do," Crystal laughed.

"I need the energy to keep up with your insatiable sex drive!"

Isabela looked thoroughly amused. " _You know_ , the privilege of being Captain, not only do I have this entire cabin to myself but my bed _is_ big enough for three.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at Morrigan in question. Was she seriously considering a three-way with this vile tramp!? Shooting Crystal a look of distaste, Morrigan reached under the table and pinched the assassin's thigh, hard.

"Ow! I mean err—, thanks, Isabela but we'll have to respectfully decline. We're kind of exclusive to one another."

"Awww, how sweet. Invitation's open kittens, if you change your mind."

Isabela downed the last of the wine bottle in her hand before slamming it against the table and saying, "well, if you two aren't going to entertain me, guess I'll head to bed. See you in the morning. Night both."

"Night," Crystal responded, watching the captain stumble across the room and collapse on the large bed. Morrigan slipped her hand into Crystal's and urged her out of the captain's quarters.

"Care to walk about the ship before turning in, my love?"

"Sure," Crystal replied, wrapping her arm around Morrigan's shoulders as they walked the perimeter of the upper deck, stopping by a railing to look up at Skyrim's two moons.

"Tis quite beautiful isn't it?"

Crystal stood behind Morrigan, wrapping both arms around her, blowing soft tufts of air against her neck, trailing kisses up toward her ear, "not as beautiful as someone I know," Crystal whispered before spinning the witch in her arms to face her and pulling her in for a long kiss. "You're so gorgeous it hurts, you know that?"

Morrigan began to feel light, dizzy, her heart raced as her stomach fluttered. Was it time? Could she finally tell the assassin how she felt about her? Would she reciprocate?

"Morrigan?"

Crystal gently nudged Morrigan until locking eyes. She must had gotten lost in thought again. "I lost you there for a minute, you okay?"

"Yes, I just—, tell me more about the Sisterhood," Morrigan said instead, silently kicking herself for being a coward.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How will it run? What am I to expect? And—" Morrigan turned to Crystal her expression serious, "am I expected to join?"

Crystal took a deep breath and walked over to the railing and looked down at the water before answering. "I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do, Morrigan. If you don't want to join, then you don't have to. Even the Night Mother requires free will from her followers. As I told you before, you can leave at any time. Should you join, however, I'd want you at my side, helping me lead and organize. The Sisterhood is guided by what's called _The Black Hand_. It consists of five members that guide the clan, four speakers, and a listener, also know as four fingers and a thumb. That's why the black handprint is our symbol. Few know it's significance."

"And are you the listener?"

"Yes, as listener, I heed the Night Mother's instructions and relay the information. The speakers ensure her will is enacted." Crystal's tone wilted with defeat, but she didn't let it show, her eyes drifted back toward the moons, reflecting the stonewashed colors of those beautiful orbs.

"And where would I fit into the hierarchy, if I were to join?"

Crystal hesitated and looked away before turning toward Morrigan and grasping both her hands staring intently at her. Crystal's pasty skin stood out against the darkness surrounding them, Morrigan could barely make out her eyes, with the dark splotchy circles encasing them, it seemed like she was staring into two bottomless pits.

"Morrigan you can have any position you desire. I care about you a great deal, you must decide carefully if this is the life you want, though, it's a life-long commitment."

Morrigan stepped closer into Crystal's personal space, "I just wish to be with you," she whispered.

"Then just be with me, my love." A single tear escaped the witch just then. That had been the first time Crystal referenced her as being _her_ love.

OoOoO

Crystal awoke with a raven haired beauty cuddled closely into her, pushing the assassin against the wall. She didn't mind though; she enjoyed the warmth radiating from the witch. The sun streamed through the small porthole shining brightly. It seemed to be mid day. They had gotten back to their room late the previous night; Crystal had fallen fast asleep as soon as Morrigan forced another health tonic down her throat and her head hit the pillow.

Crystal rested the back of her hand against her forehead, she still felt like death. She had never experienced anything like this. She was burning up, blood boiled beneath the surface yet long flexible icy ropes wrapped around her body. If someone was to ask her if she was hot or cold she could not answer; she wouldn't know how to.

Crystal slipped an arm around Morrigan, pulling her impossibly closer and kissing her lovingly on the mouth. Morrigan pulled back slightly with a growl, "You're freezing. Why are you so cold?" Golden orbs fluttered open meeting Crystal's gaze before snapping wide with full alertness and bolting up and out of the bed. Morrigan braced herself against the wall as she stared at Crystal, a horrified expression in place.

"Morrigan? What is wrong with you?"

Morrigan took her time returning to the bed and sat beside Crystal, gently grasping her lover's hand, eyebrows clenched together, "You're blue," she said sadly.

"What? For Sithis' sake, what the void does that mean!?"

Slowly, Morrigan raised Crystal's hand in front of her, sure enough, the skin was as cerulean as the captain's bandana. "You're blue," she repeated.


	10. Captain's Cabin

Crystal stared out to the horizon, watching the magnificent swirl of oranges and golds descend with the setting sun. Her blue hands gripped the wooden railing tighter as she stared at her discolored flesh. Desperately searching her mind for an explanation, silently begging the Night Mother for help, but there was no answer. She was on her own. Morrigan had avoided her the rest of the day. Perhaps this was too much for the witch, Crystal had never felt more alone.

Just then, the sound of heavy boots sounded behind her. Crystal didn't need to turn to know who it was; she recognized the practiced step of the rogue pirate approaching her. She had known Isabela a long time, though they only saw each other sporadically over the years. Crystal had learned many of her fighting techniques from Isabela; they would spar whenever she was in dry-dock. Crystal would make a special trip just for her. Some of those nights had gotten pretty steamy, but neither ever pursued a relationship although they may have wanted to, their careers took them down different paths. It just wasn't meant to be.

A warm caramel skinned hand rested on Crystal's shoulder as Isabela stood beside her. "Hey,"

"Hey, Is," Crystal replied.

"You okay? You're looking a little blue."

"Not funny."

Isabela's laugh didn't seem to agree. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Not sure. I haven't seen her most of the day. I think she might be avoiding me."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure she can handle whatever's happening to me." Crystal dropped her head, had she lost Morrigan? No, Morrigan cared about her, she was sure of it.

"She's probably just stressed, Crystal. From what you told me earlier, you two have been through a hell of a lot the past few days." Isabela and Crystal had had lunch earlier since Morrigan seemed to need space. Crystal told her everything. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Is, can I borrow your quarters? I'd like to set up a dinner just for Morrigan and me."

"Ooooh, romantic," Isabela said elbowing Crystal lightly in the ribs, "you got it, buddy."

OoOoO

Morrigan lay on the cot in the small room she shared with Crystal staring up at the wood-planked ceiling. She hadn't exactly avoided Crystal for the majority of the day; she had just needed to be in a different place on the ship at a different time. That was a foolish justification, and she knew it.

A knock came at the door but inched open before she could answer. Crystal poked her blue head in seeking permission to enter with her eyes before stepping into the room. Morrigan nodded, and Crystal came in all the way leaving the door open.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me?" Crystal asked awkwardly.

Morrigan sat up on the bed, placing her feet on the floor but not fully rising. She didn't respond; she didn't know what to say, she felt useless, invalid, pathetic. She had fallen for the assassin in a matter of days, and just when their relationship began to bloom, Crystal began to die. Wasn't this what Mother warned her of? Good things never last? Love is fleeting, pointless and weak.

She must had been quiet for too long because Crystal crossed the room and knelt before her, resting her forearms on Morrigan's knees. _If only I could help her in some way. I have to save her._

"You don't have to talk to me, Morrigan. But _please_ don't shut me out."

Morrigan's heart sank a little at Crystal's words. She didn't mean to shut her lover out; she just needed time to think. She needed a plan to save her partner; she couldn't just sit around and watch the woman she cared about slip away.

Morrigan cupped Crystal's icy blue skin with both hands, resting their foreheads together, "I'm sorry, my love. I just hate that I cannot help you."

"Is that what this is about? Morrigan, come here." Crystal opened her arms wide, wrapping the witch in the tightest of embraces. "Everything's going to be okay Morrigan. I don't know why or what is happening, but I have faith in the Night Mother, all right? She made me this way; she isn't going to let me die. I'm her agent; she swore to protect me."

"Your deity baffles me," Morrigan replied honestly. Crystal laughed.

"Me too." Crystal hesitated a moment; she seemed like she wanted to say something but was overthinking it.

"What is it, Crystal?"

"Can I, um— kiss you?"

"Of course, you can, you don't need to ask. Not ever."

Dark blue lips pushed against Morrigan's, the sensation was a new one, still arousing as always but Crystal's lips were icy now, even a little crispy compared to the warm, luscious lips they once were. She couldn't help but wonder what they might feel like when pressed elsewhere.

Crystal pulled away with a look of relief, "I was worried you didn't want me anymore. With the blue and the illness and everything."

Morrigan hooked a finger under Crystal's chin forcing their eyes to lock, "I will always want you, Crystal. Always."

Smiling, Crystal kissed Morrigan once more before standing and guiding her lover out of the room by the hand, "I have a surprise for you, come on."

OoOoO

Morrigan's eyes lit up as Crystal led her through the doors of the Captain's quarters. The room was littered with numerous candles. The table had been set for two, the setting completely romantic. Morrigan had never been one for romance, but with Crystal, she seemed to make all kinds of exceptions.

"You did all this?" Morrigan asked, brows raised.

"Had a little help. I wanted to do something nice for you, you've seemed… stressed."

Morrigan rushed into Crystal's arms, wrapping her in a warm embrace, kissing her fervently. It touched her heart how Crystal always cared about her well-being, how the woman did everything she could to make her happy. Morrigan just wished she could do the same.

"Thank you," Morrigan said after pulling away and lifting her shirt over her head, the dinner forgotten. Morrigan couldn't focus on anything but the beautiful blue angel in front of her, all she wanted to do was throw her lover down and please her over and over again. She wanted to bring her partner to the edge and make her scream Morrigan's name in ecstasy. So that was exactly what she was going to do, especially since she didn't know how much time they had left.

Crystal's hands sprung to Morrigan's glorious mounds, alternating between firm gropes and gentle caresses. Their breaths grew labored, Morrigan's hands found their way behind the assassin's neck and she pulled her lover in for a needy kiss. She could feel the bulging veins that wrapped her lover pulsate along with Crystal's heartbeat. The witch not-so-gently pulled out of the kiss to trail down Crystal's neck with harsh little nibbles, licking and sucking the unnatural intrusions causing Crystal to cry out in pleasure. While she sucked away, her hands pulled at the assassin's clothes, with the help of another pair of fumbly hands they were bare in record time. Rough hands grasped Morrigan's, pulling her toward the captain's bed.

"Are you sure?" Morrigan asked; she didn't want to anger Isabela.

"Come on," Crystal whispered, pressing harsh kisses to Morrigan's jawline, "She thinks we're having a romantic dinner right now, she won't be back for a while."

Crystal sucked at the base of Morrigan just then where neck met collarbone, sending the witch into an intoxicating lust-driven state. She wrapped her arms around Crystal, grabbing her buttocks and thrusting her hips in the air causing the assassin to jump and wrap her arms and legs around Morrigan as the witch walked them toward the large bed. Crystal was in hysterics when Morrigan gently threw her onto the thick mattress.

"Damn Morrigan; you're surprisingly strong."

Morrigan laughed and crawled on top of Crystal wasting no time bringing their bodies in sync, so everything was in motion. Tongues, breasts, stomachs, mounds, butts, everything danced and wavered together as one. Morrigan slipped a hand between them and carefully inserted a finger between her lover's slick wanting folds. Then she had an idea.

"Turn over, my love."

Crystal's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Trust me. Knees and elbows."

Obediently, Crystal rolled over holding herself up as instructed with her elbows and knees, ass in the air. Morrigan glided her hands over the ample bosom, parting the cheeks and pressing her sex against it. The temptation to grind down and ride Crystal's ass to orgasm was enticing, but she wanted to slake her lover's needs first. She sent one hand slithering over Crystal's hip to circle her clit while the other snaked deep inside her dripping core.

Crystal moaned loudly as Morrigan pushed two fingers inside. Slowly, she inched them deeper, feeling Crystal fluttering around her and waited for her lover to adjust to her intrusion before slipping a third finger inside and began to thrust. Morrigan moved her own sex against Crystal, urging her fingers into new depths as she increased her circling ministrations on the other woman's clit causing Crystal to collapse further.

The witch pumped faster and faster, as Crystal pushed back against her thrusting digits with fervor, working the assassin into delirium. Morrigan's muscles started to burn, but she kept going, determined to bring her lover to her peak. Her own need grew with every breathy moan of her partner. Without breaking pace, she crashed her lips with Crystal's and swallowed every whimper, each one sending a new wave of arousal to the witch's core. After a few minutes, Crystal came hard, her wetness spilling over Morrigan's fingers as they collapsed in a heap.

"Damn you two, now that's what I call a show."

Morrigan tensed and turned at the sound of Isabela's voice. Immediately, Morrigan scrambled to pull a sheet over them.

"Relax, it isn't anything I haven't seen before, right Crystal?" She was standing across the room, eyes set intently on them, even from that distance Morrigan could see the darkening desire in her eyes. A sly smile graced the captain's lips as she came closer. _Right Crystal? Had they been together before?_

"You know, I have a rule about sex in the captain's bed," she started as she crossed her arms and sat at the edge of the bed, "that the captain must be in attendance."

Crystal slowly rolled over to her back, still between Morrigan's legs. She looked dreamy eyed, clearly still high off her climax. She raised a questioning brow at Morrigan.

"What are you suggesting?" Morrigan asked looking at Isabela, "and you," she turned back toward Crystal, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"She does know a few neat tricks." That confirmed it, Crystal and Isabela at some point had been lovers. Morrigan was surprised she didn't care, in the end, Crystal was with _her_ , Morrigan was her girlfriend.

Isabela began to rub soothing circles into Morrigan's back, "what do you think, Morrigan? Can I come play with you two?"

Morrigan looked back at Crystal who glided a rough hand up Morrigan's arm and rested on her shoulder. "Whatever you want, my love."

Morrigan was avidly aware of the tide gushing between her legs at the moment. She craved release, animalistic need boiled beneath the surface and at that point, as long as Crystal was on board, Morrigan was ready to slake her needs, however necessary. The witch turned her gaze back to Isabela and slowly nodded.

Isabela wasted no time doing away with her thigh-high boots and stripping off her outfit before climbing between the sheets. She wedged her body between Morrigan and Crystal's, wrapping an arm around each girl and pressing her mouth firmly against each of their lips.

Morrigan learned quickly that Isabela was well practiced in the arts of sex. The witch was getting quite the education in positions and flicks of tongue strategies she would never have imagined on her own. At one point, Morrigan hadn't a clue how she ended up in a particular position, but her knees had been pushed back beside her head, her womanhood exposed for all to see as the captain aligned her sex with the witch's and rode her wildly.

Crystal had been sure to give Morrigan heaps of attention the entire time. She must have sensed Morrigan was a little edgy having a third party. Crystal kept her distracted with kisses mixed with tongue and clashes of teeth as the night turned feral between the three of them. After Isabela had come hard, her juices mixing with Morrigan's as she ground back and forth, she fell backward on the bed allowing Crystal to take over.

It was the most erotic night of Morrigan's entire life, and she loved every second of it. Especially when Crystal took her turn and bucked wildly against the witch, but she didn't finish her ride. Instead, she brought herself to the edge but pulled away before coming. Maybe the assassin just wanted to last longer.

Crystal moved backward a bit and lowered her mouth to Morrigan's sex. Enveloping the already coaxed bean and licking ferociously. It was just as incredible and mind-blowing as Morrigan imagined, Crystal's tongue was like ice on her hot center. Morrigan's legs curled back down naturally and straightened either side of her lover as she pressed on the back of the assassin's head firmly.

Morrigan's sex had never been so wet; she had the sexual remnants of three women between her legs mixed with Crystal's saliva. Then Morrigan felt a second tongue tickle her clit, this one much hotter compared to Crystal's— make that the remnants of three women and two women's saliva. Morrigan's sensitivity grew, and she bucked against the wet wanting mouths until she came hard with a scream, her body shaking violently from the tremors.

Afterward, Crystal crawled up the witch's body, resting her knees either side of Morrigan's head before lowering her slick self into Morrigan's eager mouth. Crystal rocked as Isabela's hands came from behind her, pinching and twisting hard nipples, kissing the base of Crystal's neck.

Morrigan smiled when Crystal came with a breathy moan, her juices gushing inside Morrigan's mouth like a waterfall; she swallowed every precious drop, wanting everything that was Crystal inside her. Had it been Isabela, she would have spit it out, but her lover was different.

All three collapsed in a heap on the bed in exhaustion, all of them drenched in sweat, breathing hard. All of them spooning, Crystal in the middle and holding on tightly to Morrigan from behind, pressing a kiss just below the witch's ear.

One by one, they each feel asleep.


	11. Thedas at Last

It was still night when Crystal opened her eyes a few hours later. She stretched out between the warm bodies laying either side of her. Apart from the impending death from her illness and the chilly grim resolve it brought, she felt great. All the tensity in her muscles had been worked, rubbed and licked away. She felt Isabela pressed up against her back, she turned to face the sexy pirate and placed a kiss on full lips as the caramel beauty slept before turning back toward the woman she really wanted.

She slipped an arm around the witch's thin waist and slowly guided deft fingers between her legs, circling her clit in an attempt to rouse her sleeping partner. Morrigan rolled to her back and spread her legs but didn't wake. Crystal's ministrations quickened as she crashed her lips against Morrigan's. The witch let out a guttural moan that echoed into the depths of the assassin's throat. She took it like a gift, everything this woman did, every sound she made, every word she said brought Crystal pleasure in one way or another.

"Mmmmm," Morrigan smiled into the kiss, "tis one pleasant way to wake."

Crystal kissed her again before speaking. "Want to get some air? It smells like sex in here."

Morrigan nodded with a laugh. Both slipped from the bed silently, careful not to wake the pirate captain. They quickly dressed before exiting the cabin. The outer deck was all but abandoned except for the one lone pirate steering the ship.

Morrigan walked over to the railing, pulling Crystal's limbs around her waist as she stared into the sky. Crystal all too gladly wrapped the witch in a tight hug from behind. Her smile fell when the witch shivered; the assassin pulled away.

"No," Morrigan turned quickly pulling Crystal in close again, "I want your touch."

"You're cold; I can't warm you," Crystal said sadly as she held up her blue hand. Her skin was frozen, she knew it was, and although it may had been fun to play with that between the sheets it wasn't so fun when all she wanted to do was cuddle close to Morrigan.

"You are a mage are you not? I've seen you ignite fire easily enough. Can you not warm yourself internally?"

Crystal past Morrigan and leaned her elbows over the ships edge, looking into the nothingness far ahead of her. She knew she'd have to tell Morrigan eventually, she may as well get it over with.

"I can't manipulate chi as easily as others. I'm unpracticed in the ways of magic. I can only do a few quick spells, ignite fire, a ball of light, propel myself forward and conjure a dagger here and there."

"I had wondered why I've never seen you fight with it."

Crystal let out a long breath. That was only half the reason why she didn't use magic for combat. Could she tell her? Could she trust Morrigan with her secret?

"I'm afraid of it," Crystal murmured.

After a moment, Morrigan's hands rested on Crystal's hips, spinning her around to face her. "Afraid?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I don't like feeling the power pulse inside me. It's chaotic, difficult to control. I find the sensation, disconcerting."

Crystal hung her head in shame. A mage afraid of her magic was like an assassin afraid of her own shadow. What Morrigan must have thought of her. Morrigan's hand landed on Crystal's chilled cheek and guided her eyes back up.

"Tis wise to be cautious of power, but do not fear it. I would be willing to train you if you would be open to it. Magic thrives on use, if you fear it you cannot master it."

"Okay," Crystal said slowly, "show me something."

Morrigan nodded, took Crystal by the hand and led her to the center of the deck, so they had space. "Close your eyes," she said in that gentle voice of hers. Crystal closed her lids obediently, intently aware of the sounds surrounding them, it was natural for her, detecting sounds. The creaking of the ship, the rise and fall of the ocean waves, the wind howling and sifting its way through her dark strands and Morrigan's clunky steps coming to a rest behind her. She had to teach that witch how to walk! Especially if she was the girlfriend of an assassin.

Smooth hands rested on her shoulders, rubbing small circles with her thumbs against the tight muscles. "Relax," she whispered. "I want you to envision a storm, the quick blinks of lightning specifically. Hear the sound in your mind, let it fill you, let it rumble and shudder throughout, rattling your bones."

Crystal's heart raced as she did as she was told, allowing the chaos to spark to life inside her, thundering and swirling within, free to do what it willed.

"Focus on that thundering beat pulsating through you, let it burn through your blood."

Crystal sucked in a deep breath as she allowed the sensation to rip through her, it was like a lightning bolt had sprung to life deep down before it rapidly jolted through her with its electricity.

"Guide it, my love; you are in control. Force the pressure through your arms and out your fingertips.

Crystal stiffened and squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried to push the heavy ball of pressure congregating in her chest. Dizziness swept over her, and she fell backward, but Morrigan caught her, "keep going," she whispered as a hand held onto Crystal's wrist and held it out in front of them both. The assassin's fingertips began to spark, Morrigan's other hand trailed up her chest, firmly pressing against the center where the chaos was swirling. "Push it out."

With one last burst of energy, Crystal forced the swirling chaos out of her fingertips and sent consecutive streaks of lightning out into the sky. She collapsed further into Morrigan, allowing her girlfriend to take her weight as lush kisses pressed to her temple.

"Excellent Crystal, you learn quickly."

"That felt amazing."

Crystal tried to stand but felt completely exhausted, the ropey vines that extended from the bite and wrapped around her body tightened painfully as she tried to take a step.

"That's enough for one night, let's go to bed, my love."

Crystal leaned on Morrigan for support; together they retired to their cabin. They could have gone back to sleep in Isabela's luxurious quarters, but they wanted to be alone.

OoOoO

"Alright ladies, this is it, welcome to Thedas. Denerim specifically."

Crystal and Morrigan let the crew pile off first when the ship docked, Crystal watched while downing her fourth health tonic that morning. The symptoms were getting worse; she relied more and more on the health drink. Without it, she was sure she would have crippled completely.

"So where you headed from here?" asked the captain as she looked over the women, her eyes turned worried when they landed on Crystal. "And are you going to make it there?

"Maybe it's best we don't tell you," Crystal winked. "For obvious reasons."

"Right, well before you go, why not spend a night in the city? I have an in with the owner at The Pearl; I can swing us a couple of rooms for the night. Plus, I want to introduce you to a friend, Crystal."

"A beneficial friend?" Crystal said suggestively.

"That's right; she's in a relationship, but it's an open one. We choose to benefit each other greatly when I'm on shore leave."

"Another time Isabela, we're already behind schedule, and I need to get to our destination before I'm physically no longer capable."

"Fair enough, see you around my friend," Isabela said hugging Crystal, then Morrigan. "I've already had Shadowmire taken off the ship; he should be tied up in Denerim's stables by the city gates."

"Thanks, Is, for everything."

"My pleasure," she winked.

As Crystal and Morrigan crossed the ramp to dry land, heads turned as they strode by, probably curious to see a blue human, their stares went ignored.

Morrigan leaned in to whisper, "where _are_ we headed exactly? You never said."

"A place called the Fallow Mire."

Morrigan was somewhat familiar with the swamp. She could see the strategy in setting up in a place as desolate as that. It had virtually no inhabitants other than the walking dead and was surrounded by endless storms. It was the perfect hideout for any organization wanting to be kept secret.

"Hey, I need to get a new whetstone, can you get us some provisions and I'll meet you at the stables?"

Morrigan nodded, reaching for the coin bag tied at her waist and giving Crystal sufficient funds for her whetstone before departing the opposite direction.

The shops were bustling with activity; it took some time before she was able to reach the vendors. She handed over payment after acquiring various fruits, bread and some much-needed health potions for Crystal. She bought several, figuring the assassin would need them all. As she turned to leave, a sweetcake caught her eye. Crystal loved the sugary treats like nobody's business; Morrigan would be rewarded with the brightest of smiles and figured her partner could use some cheering up so headed for the pastry; there was only one left. Just as she reached for it, another hand darted out from beside her, snatching up the treat.

"Hey! 'Tis my cake, I was just reaching for it!"

Morrigan spun around and came face to face with a rather attractive redhead with a sly look in her eye. "It seems you were too slow."

Morrigan furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes. She wanted that pastry, Crystal deserved a little happiness, even if it was only for a short time.

"Give it back!" Morrigan demanded.

"It was never yours to begin with." The redhead tossed a few coins at the vendor who wasn't paying any attention to the girls; he only looked up long enough to catch the vile woman's currency.

Morrigan let out a frustrated sigh, "how much?" she recognized a scam when she saw one.

A smile graced the Orlesian woman's face. At least Morrigan assumed she was Orlesian based on her accent.

"Triple."

"For a pastry!? A greedy thief aren't you?"

"How badly do you want it?"

Morrigan closed the space between them; they were the same height so she wasn't as intimidating as she would have liked but her eyes were intense with rage. The thief stood her ground; she had done this before; she held Morrigan's glare with ease.

"I could just take it," Morrigan spat.

"I'd like to see you try, especially with that guard staring at you over there." The thief nodded in the direction of a big burly towns guard staring at their altercation, waiting to step in. The woman probably had the guards wrapped around her finger in this town if she was any kind of masterful thief. Which Morrigan was getting the sense that she was.

"Fine!" Morrigan yelled, dipping into her coin pouch and throwing a gold coin at the bitch and snatching the cake out of her hand before storming away.

"Hey," Morrigan spun around shoving away the woman that grabbed her shoulder. Why was she following her?

"I want interest; you were a merdé."

Was she serious!? "I paid a gold piece for a tiny cake! Have you not burgled me enough?"

The woman lifted a brow. Morrigan turned to leave but was stopped by a harsh grip on her arm.

"I suggest you unhand me before I get angry."

"You aren't going anywhere until I get more coin."

The witch dropped the sack of provisions she had acquired just then and spun around igniting a fireball. She had it aimed high but was tackled to the ground before she could hurl it at the wretched thief.

"Tell me you women aren't fighting over a pastry!" The guard holding Morrigan down demanded.

"No." The redhead answered.

"Leliana you have hustled the customers around here for the last time! Get out of here! I don't want to see you around the shops again!"

With a nod, Leliana turned to leave, but not before shooting Morrigan a look of scorn.

"And you! Get out of here before I call the Templar's to arrest your apostate, ass!"

"What the void!? Get off my girlfriend!" Came Crystal's voice in the distance.

The guard immediately stood, allowing Morrigan to get to her feet. Crystal's arms wrapped around her and felt her all over, checking for injuries.

"Are you all right? What in the name of Sithis happened to you?"

"There was a thief, we had an argument, that's all."

"That's all? And that warranted a guard tackling you to the ground? Is the thief still here?"

Morrigan looked around; there was no sign of the one called Leliana.

"I may have ignited a rather large ball of flame somewhere during the event."

"Morrigan!"

"Everything's fine my love, but we should probably go." Morrigan picked up the bag of contents and drapped an arm around Crystal's shoulders as they made their way toward the stables.

OoOoO

Ferelden didn't look much different from Skyrim land wise, but she had only seen a limited amount of it. The fields surrounding Denerim were seemingly endless, raiders and thieves lurked at odd corners here and there just the same. Crystal and Morrigan made a great team. Sometimes Morrigan would lure them out pretending to be a damsel in distress while the assassin crept behind and slit a throat or two before gaining the attention of the pack, upon turning, Morrigan would fire off a fireball and electric bolts in their direction.

The entire journey Morrigan rode with Crystal on the horse, not once complaining or suggesting she should shift. She kept her arms firmly placed around Crystal until night fell upon them and they were forced to make camp. They caught a rabbit and cooked it up over the fire that night, had a rather sensual bath in a river and proceeded to make love under the stars. The entirety of the trip was like that until they arrived near their destination.

_You are close my child, be vigilant. Home is not far. Do not fail me._

Crystal had startled when hearing the Night Mother's voice ring through her head. It had been a while, so she was unprepared.

The Fallow Mire was a desolate swampy environment, as soon as they were completely inside the perimeter, daylight disappeared. It seemed to have its own atmosphere, complete with a thickening fog of green that smelled like rot and death. Just enough light illuminated the path which eventually led to a river.

"Don't touch the water," Morrigan warned. "You will wake the creatures that lay within."

A chill slithered down Crystal's spine as a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. They took caution in their steps but came across a washed out section in the path. It was shallow, but they had no choice but to tread through and alert any unspeakable horrors nearby. Crystal looked to Morrigan, and both nodded in understanding, readying for a fight.

Crystal stepped as stealthily as she could into the dark water, immediately creatures rose up in every direction, dead corpses, and skeletons groaning and rushing toward them. Crystal leaped into action, dispatching enemies with a series of movements and special techniques she had learned over the years, she even managed to send out a wave of lightning bolts toward a group of enemies.

She quickly caught a pleased smile from Morrigan before rushing to the last two enemies standing. Crystal easily flipped over their heads, stabbing each one through the back, her daggers vibrated beneath her grip, sucking the life force out of the creatures and transferring it to her.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, she knew of the enchantment but had never felt it work before, probably because she had never fought while injured since she had them. That's when Crystal felt a dagger in her own back, the pain had been camouflaged by adrenaline and probably her illness. She had caught Morrigan's golden suns before her body went numb and she crumpled to the ground. She saw a fireball fly over her head, sinking her attacker before Morrigan's grief-stricken face came into view.

"Crystal, stay with me, keep your eyes open."

Morrigan half carried half dragged Crystal up the path until they were out of the water before setting her down on the ground. The witch opened Crystal's robe and lifted the shirt underneath inspecting the wound. Her eyes flickered between Crystal and the wound.

"How bad is it?" Crystal's voice was hoarse; she was fighting with all her strength to keep conscious.

"Your blood is black."

"What?"

Morrigan raised her hand for Crystal to see, the assassin's blood covered it, it was as black as she imagined the void to be.

Then, suddenly it all came together. The bite, the blue skin, the icy veins, the sickness, the blood, it all made sense now. She wasn't dying; she was turning…


	12. Home Sweet Sanctuary

Crystal lay with her head cradled in the witch's lap as her weight slowly sunk into the muddy path beneath. She stared into the thick emerald fog blanketing them until a raindrop splashed down her still too cold cheek. No, not a raindrop, a tear, Morrigan's tear.

Crystal reached out a frail hand to cup Morrigan's cheek and gently wiped the glistening bead away with a careful thumb. "I'm fine, love. We should keep going; it can't be far."

"I can't move; my other hand is keeping the blood inside. If I move, I fear you will bleed out."

Crystal glanced down and twisted to see Morrigan's palm firmly pressed against the jagged skin on her back, a light emanated beneath her lover's fingers, shielding the wound. Crystal glided her palm down and hovered her hand overtop the witch's. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to center herself and reach deep within to summon the small reserve of chi she had left to commence a healing spell. She grunted as she reached deeply into the pit of darkness with invisible fingers through her mind's eye, but nothing came.

"Morrigan, you have to seal the wound. Now."

"I— I can't; I do not possess the ability to heal, you know this."

"Then you're going to have to tap into my skill set."

Morrigan shook her head, "It just isn't possible."

Then, the assassin had an idea. Without warning, Crystal pushed the witch's hand inside the wound, beneath the serrated surface eliciting a shrill shriek of agony from herself, alerting their presence to more undead nearby.

"Transfer some of your energy to me, Morrigan!" she screeched, "Hurry, I can use it!"

A split second later, a mass amount of pure magic rushed through Crystal's system until she was brimming with power; she was incredibly grateful Morrigan understood what to do. Once sated, Crystal's hands flashed with frenzied balls of light. She held them over the wound as the witch slipped out and ran toward the undead approaching, quickly dispatching them.

Crystal's dark cerulean flesh reluctantly mended together as she commanded the healing rays. The lights dimmed and flickered out as the act finished. She wasn't fully healed, but it was sealed, that's what was important.

"Let's get out here."

Morrigan wasted no time throwing one of Crystal's arms over her shoulders and rushing them down the rest of the path. Enemies rose along the way, but she only threw balls of fire or sparks of electricity at the ones in their immediate path. Eventually, they came to a dead end.

"Which way?" Morrigan asked, surveying their surroundings.

_Tread lightly as you stray. Beware the drop when you near. Salvation lies beneath the brink where you cannot follow._

Why did the Night Mother always have to be so damn cryptic?

Crystal repeated the Night Mother's message word for word. "Does that make any sense to you?" she asked, still latched on tightly to Morrigan.

The witch looked around frantically. "Is that what your deity said?"

"Yeah, just now," Crystal replied, breathing hard.

"To stray, we must make our way through the water." The witch pointed at the shallow mini lake surrounding them. "Hop on my back."

Crystal gave the witch the most curious of expressions _. Did Morrigan just offer me a piggy-back-ride?_

"Yes, yes I know how that sounds coming from me, but I don't want anything in this water touching your wound, hurry."

Crystal swung onto the witch's back with great effort. Once mounted, Crystal hugged her close and half buried her face into the witch's earthy scent. Morrigan heaved them through the shallow river, she didn't seem entirely certain of where they were headed but trudged on anyway. Crystal admired her partner's determination. It wasn't long before they discovered where they needed to go.

"There!" Crystal called, pointing toward a drop-off. Morrigan moved closer; a ravine lay hidden between the cliffs, water at its bottom. "I bet that's where we can't follow. We need to get down there."

"Thought in how I am going to take you with me?"

"Shift!"

"You want me to shift into something large enough that can carry you to the bottom?"

"Yes!"

"Actually, I _can_ do that. Excellent idea, love." Morrigan straightened, indicating for the brunette to slide off. Morrigan spun around, her hands slipping around the assassin's waist quickly, steadying her and not letting go until Crystal proved she was able to stand on her own. Once stable, she nodded for the witch to begin shifting.

After the violet mist signaled the end of the morphing swirls that was Morrigan, a giant griffin emerged. Crystal stood in awe; the creature was impressive. The piercing golden globes were the only part of Morrigan that ever stayed the same. Slowly the creature approached and leaned into the shallow water as close as she could while Crystal climbed onto her back.

With a great majestic thrust, the brawny creature leaped into the air, spreading its giant feathered wings and glided them down to the bottom of the ravine with ease. Morrigan let Crystal off and shifted back upon reaching the bottom, immediately retaking her position beside the assassin, holding her steady once more. Crystal was grateful as dizziness set in and black spots threatened the edges of her vision. She desperately wanted to succumb to sleep but refused and pushed on.

"Look," Morrigan pointed to a door with a giant skull behind the assassin. It was an exact replica of the one back in Morthal. How was that possible? Who created it? How far back did the history of the Brotherhood and daedric origins go?

Crystal stood up straighter, intertwining her fingers with Morrigan's, hand in hand, they approached the door. It wasn't long before the assassin was met with the familiar whisper of the door. The same harsh, demanding undertone that had greeted her in Morthal all her life. Only this time, there was a slight feminine variance to it.

_When our blood is spilled, what do we seek?_

Crystal didn't need much time to think. Her thoughts quickly turned to Morrigan, what would she do if her lover came to harm?

"Vengeance, my sister."

The door screeched open.

OoOoO

Morrigan could feel Crystal's energy depleting by the second as the assassin began to crumble and sag at her side. They didn't have long, whatever was about to happen with this mysterious sickness would soon transpire. Morrigan silently pleaded it would not be death. She couldn't tolerate the thought of not being near the brunette ever again.

Together, they stumbled through the stone opening and down a shadowed hall. Torches sparked to life mysteriously as they past. Crystal's breathing labored as they continued on until she was gasping for air, the black substance that was now her blood began to slowly gush from her mouth in small bursts. Doing her best to hold back tears, Morrigan leaned down and hooked an arm under the assassin's legs, sweeping her up into a bridal style carry and picking up the pace.

She didn't have a plan. Morrigan hadn't a clue what to do or how to save her dying lover. She just hoped to find an answer somewhere in that dark underground sanctuary. Desperately, she searched for salvation.

There was a shift in the atmosphere as Morrigan passed through an archway, the temperature dropped to freezing. Whatever room they had stumbled upon did not have torches mysteriously ignite as they did in the hallways. Morrigan squinted, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness but it was no use. The flames of the corridor behind her were too weak.

She looked at Crystal in her arms whose eyes were now closed, blood steadily flowed through her lips. Morrigan couldn't tell if she was breathing. Quickly but gently, she laid her lover onto the dirt floor before igniting several flames with a swish of her wrist and throwing them in various directions around the room. Each ball of light attaching itself to a wall and illuminating what appeared to be a chamber of sorts.

Morrigan spotted an altar and scooped Crystal back into her arms before rushing over to it and settling her onto the cold stone surface. She caressed her lover's cheek as she pondered what to do next. Small gurgles began to erupt from her lover's mouth as she choked on the dark blood attempting to drown her. Tears fell as the witch turned Crystal onto her side, forcing the blood to flow out.

"Please! Dark deity of the sisterhood! I beseech thee to save this woman!" Morrigan pleaded as she stepped away from the altar, spinning around and scanning the darkness in desperate hope for any kind of answer. But she only saw the slow swaying dance of shadows cross the floor.

She hurried back to Crystal's side and collapsed overtop her lover and began to sob into the assassin's chest. She felt hopeless, desolate, there was nothing she could do as the life slowly ebbed away from Crystal's faded eyes. It wasn't long before they shut again. Morrigan looked up, took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the altar as she caressed her partner's cheek with shaky fingers.

"Stay with me, my love. Please Crystal, open your eyes."

Obediently, the assassin's eyelids fluttered open, but the orbs that stared back at Morrigan didn't belong to Crystal. The witch jumped off the edge as she stared into the blacks in place of her lover's eye sockets. When Crystal's mouth opened to speak, the voice was not her own.

 _I have waited a long time to meet you, Morrigan._ The voice came out a haunting whisper. It was distorted, as if speaking from the depths of the Fade. _Every event has been strategically placed to lead you to this very moment. The moment, to strike a deal._

Morrigan furrowed her brows and shook her head. She couldn't put together what was happening right now. She needed Crystal, Morrigan was losing the ability for rational thought.

"Who are you? What blasted nonsense are you speaking?"

_There is not time. Unless I bless the transformation, the girl dies. Life leaves her as I speak through these lips. I require something of you, dear Morrigan. To be determined at a later date. Pledge your obedience to me or I take her to the void._

Morrigan shook her head in frustration. This had to be the Night Mother possessing Crystal. "She is your sworn agent and you'll let her die? Has her lifelong commitment to you meant nothing?"

_Life slips quickly…_

Morrigan didn't trust this deity. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Dark magic could only be healed with dark magic. That gave her an idea. One she did not know if would work. If it didn't, then her and Crystal would die together.

"I'll pledge nothing!" Morrigan screamed as she leaped onto the altar straddling Crystal and grabbed one of the assassin's blades of woe. She pressed the hilt into the lifeless palm of the assassin and wrapped her long fingers around the back of the motionless hand, forcing her lover's fingers around the dagger.

With her free hand, the witch cradled the back of Crystal's neck with one hand as she attempted to look past the endless depths of darkness replacing her lover's eyes. "I love you Crystal Cousland, forever I'll love you."

Morrigan raised the blade high, tears streaming as she silently begged for this to work, then plunged the dagger deep into her chest. Both hands flew around Crystal's which still held the blade, the pain was blinding. She gasped for air as she felt the knife suck away the essence that was her life and transfer it into Crystal.

The last thing Morrigan heard were the Night Mother's screams of defeat reverberating through her lover's lips before darkness consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. These next few chapters have been messy and difficult. I've stared at this one for long enough and decided to push it out so I can move on with the story.


	13. Naming Day

_Six months later…_

"Happy twentieth Naming Day, Morrigan."

Morrigan roused at the sound of her lover's smooth singsong tone floating on the sanctuary's tepid atmosphere. Sleep ridden lids fluttered open to find the silhouette of her fiancée's gorgeous form hovering in the doorway of their bedroom.

Crystal's cerulean skin gleamed against the flickering candlelight and soft glows emanating from the fireplace. Her white fangs flashed brighter than ever against the dark flesh. Faded silvers ablaze with vivacity gazed back at her with an almost animalistic hunger.

Morrigan smiled and stretched back against the pillows, resting both hands behind her head and interlacing long fingers through her tousled raven black tresses.

"How did you know 'twas my naming day?"

"Night Mother told me, of course," Crystal answered with a goofy smirk. "Would you like your present now?"

"I do not require a gift of any sort, my love. 'Tis just a day like any other."

"Oh, well I have no idea what I'm going to do with this then…" Crystal said slyly as she pulled a lengthy rod out from just behind the doorframe.

Morrigan shot straight up, eyes gaping wide as her golden gaze raked over the beautifully crafted magic staff. It was nearly as long as the assassin with an all-black length and reflective surface. A soft crimson glow emanated from its carved swirled tip; it looked like a monstrous claw reaching toward the sky and clutching a secret tightly between its digits. Crystal crossed the room and carefully transferred the delicate piece to Morrigan.

The witch ran her fingers over the smooth polished shaft, eager to acquaint herself with the masterpiece. It was of the best quality, a mixture of ash wood and ebony, a deadly combination she had never seen. Dark magic in its rawest form radiated in small tufts from the red hue as Morrigan tightened her grip. The stave lay heavy in her hands, warm to the touch and juddering with power beneath long assertive fingers.

"I crafted this for you personally; it's infused with my blood and magic, blessed by the Night Mother, and the materials used will ensure the staff only bends to your will. No one else can wield it."

The sentiment was not lost on Morrigan. This was an incredibly personal gift. The assassin had probably never put so much of herself into something as thoughtful as this before. The witch could relate, before Crystal, she never had reason to either. Everything changed after the night of Morrigan's almost-sacrifice. The night when she finally voiced those unyielding words; _I love you Crystal Cousland, forever I'll love you_.

OoOoO

_Six months earlier…_

Slowly, heavy lids opened only to be met with perfect darkness. Crystal inhaled deeply and shut her eyes again as she focused on her other senses to tell her where she was. The gritty asphalt surface she rested on pinched and prodded through her robes. The surrounding atmosphere tasted dry and stale, a hint of earth hung in the air. The ringing silence was nearly deafening, the eeriness of it and unexplainable pressure one could feel when underground gave her a sense of nostalgia; a sense of home. _Am I underground?_

While constricting her abdominals and pulling herself upright, a curious sensation enveloped the assassin. Her arms tingled; she felt strangely powerful, revitalized, stronger, somehow more... alive. As if she had never been truly awake before that moment. A shiver skittered through her spine. Unseen waves of lightning pulsated through her, dancing beneath the surface and begging to be set free.

The assassin crossed her legs and sat up straighter as she held her hands out in front of her, palms facing up as she released a flurry of several beaming lightning bolts. The power surging through her was unfamiliar; before, the swirling energy was chaotic and hard to control. Now she released and commanded it with ease. Crystal pushed the energy out faster, flashes of light shooting in every direction, the ear-splitting thunderous roles of the sparks echoing noisily throughout the chamber.

In the midst of the assassin's whirling cyclone of blues and silvers appeared an unnatural silhouette of a woman out of nowhere. It stood only a few feet away. Startled but not wasting a second, Crystal ended the string of sparks and emitted several spheres of light simultaneously. One by one they hovered overhead illuminating the entirety of the chamber.

The assassin's eyes stayed trained on the figure which still, did not move. The outline was definitely feminine, but the silhouette remained a shadow despite the above illumination. No eyes, no features, just a faceless shade of darkness hovering and waiting for what exactly Crystal did not know.

Before Crystal could ask it a question, her eyes fell to the crumpled body at the hovering shadow's feet. _Morrigan!_ In a flood every memory came rushing back as the assassin plunged toward her lover's lifeless form. Ignoring the ghostly shadow, Crystal cradled the witch in her arms slowly rocking back and forth as she tried to think what to do next. How to fix this.

The last thing Crystal remembered was passing through the sanctuary stone door and collapsing some time later in a dark hallway. The pain had been tremendous; it had been as though she were being drowned in boiling liquid from the inside. She hadn't been able to speak, she couldn't scream, all she could do was wait for death while she suffocated beneath invisible forces of evil. She had been certain she would never be okay again, the torture of every second lasted an eternity, each eternity more severe than the last.

Morrigan moaned but did not open her eyes. Tears of relief sprang to the assassin's eyes, but she did not allow them to fall as she pressed a kiss to the witch's temple and hugged her close. Still cradling her head, Crystal checked her lover over for damage. A new scar laid between the witch's breasts just at the base of her ribcage's center.

That's when the gleam of a bloody dagger a strewn the dirt floor caught the assassin's eye, not just any dagger, a Blade of Woe. Slowly things started to make sense. Had the situation been reversed, Crystal would have gladly sacrificed herself to save the woman she loved using the blade. But Morrigan wasn't dead, and Crystal was very much alive. Something was off.

Crystal lifted her gaze to the shadow who had been hovering nearby patiently watching and waiting for the assassin to address it. "Who are you?"

When the shadow answered, the voice was not inside the assassin's head…

_Be calm, my loyal agent. Your life begins anew. I have blessed the transformation; I appoint you Daedric Leader and Listener of the Dark Sisterhood. Embrace the power I have bestowed you. Strike fear and awe into the hearts of Thedas. Leave my signature in your wake._

Still cradling Morrigan's limp head, Crystal faced the shadowy mist that spoke with the voice of the Night Mother. "So I _am_ a Daedra then."

The Night Mother nodded. Crystal had suspected she was turning into the demonic creature when she saw the darkened blood, _night blood_. She should have realized sooner; what other reason could there had been for the blue skin? Daedras were easily controlled by their Daedric gods and masters; it made sense the Night Mother would want to turn her agent into an easily controlled puppet, loyal or not.

Sure the mark could burn and beat her into submission, but as a Daedra, disobedience would never be an option. The bonding between them and gods was taken to a whole new level. Her new genetic structure would ensure the assassin carry out every order without falter no matter what. She would be lying if she said that didn't make her nervous.

Her gaze fell back to her lover's motionless form; realization dawned on the assassin as her eyes rested on the newly darkened scar marking the witch's chest.

"You healed her," Crystal stated.

Again, the silhouette of the Night Mother nodded. _Go now child; there is much work to be done. Assemble your new home. Heed my whisper along the way. Recruit your new family and spread death among the lands in my name. Appease your deities. Appease your dark lords._

Leisurely, the dark shape of the Night Mother began to deconstruct, fade, and disperse into nothingness. A heavy weight fell on the new Daedric leader's shoulders as she let the daunting responsibilities of the sisterhood fall over her. There was much to be done, but that could wait. At the moment, Morrigan needed her.

With strong arms, the assassin scooped the unconscious witch easily. Morrigan weighed practically nothing against Crystal's new Daedric strength. She hugged the witch tightly to her chest as she wandered the sanctuary, spheres of light closely in tow. Eventually, she discovered a large bedroom with a grand stone fireplace, fit for the leader of a cult of killers.

Crystal smirked as she stepped through the doorway and surveyed the room. It was finally happening, this was only the beginning, and the best part of all would be having Morrigan by her side through it all, the ultimate prize.

Crystal crossed the room to the oversized mattress and gently lowered her sleeping lover onto the bed. She sat on the edge before facing the fireplace momentarily to light it with a flick of her wrist. Vibrant flames twisted to life in a blink of an eye. Magic came easily now and required little to no effort.

A still too cold, dark azure hand cupped Morrigan's pale cheek. _She's so beautiful_. Leaning over, chilled blue lips pressed themselves to red ones.

"I love you, Morrigan." she whispered.

Still energized and feeling no need for sleep, Crystal wandered the sanctuary and discovered several useful rooms and tools during her exploration. Nearly everything the clan would need was already available, including a well-outfitted blacksmithing station with stacks of ore of every kind. An apothecary station with hoards of ingredients shoved away in numerous burlap bags. An enchantment table the assassin had no idea how to use, several bedrooms, a dining room and even an area Crystal could only imagine was used for torture.

Only one torch lit this room; the low lighting casted an eerie glow across the space. Various crusted bloodstains latched onto the ceiling and far wall where several shackles had been welded into the stone surface. Crude instruments littered what looked to be a broken desk in one corner of the chamber.

A ghost of a smile pulled at the assassin's lips before she left the room and continued on. As the hours went by, Crystal had kept herself occupied by repairing various things like tables, beds, and broken bookshelves.

She worked well through the night and the following morning. Periodically she checked on her lover to see if she had awakened or needed anything. Not once did the witch stir. Each visit included a light caress against a pale cheek and cold kiss to a warm forehead.

As the day wore on, Crystal realized there was one area the sanctuary desperately lacked resources, food. Not wanting to have nothing to offer Morrigan when she woke, Crystal hurried toward the entrance and pushed open the heavy stone door.

She expected to be met with bright sunlight when she stepped outside but was thankfully met with the same darkened green-fogged atmosphere that seemed to be native to the swamp. Murky water sloshed at the assassin's boots as she stepped into the marsh. She glanced to the cliff looming high above where Morrigan had to shift into a beast that could get them to the bottom. Now the question was how was Crystal suppose to get back up when the shapeshifter wasn't around?

 _Look to the rocks,_ came the Night Mother's familiar echo.

Obediently, Crystal scanned the ravine until her gaze landed on a pile of boulders at the far side of the gorge. She walked the short distance to the other end of the valley and surveyed the area. Nothing significant stood out. What was she missing?

It wasn't until the assassin turned back the direction she came that she noticed the boulders were the landing of an almost entirely camouflaged makeshift rock staircase leading all the way back to the top of the cliff. The steps were completely hidden behind one of the ravine's walls.

The Daedra scaled the endless flight of steps without breaking a sweat. She grew cautious when she reached the top, remembering the many undead that resided in the marsh. Sure enough, once she stepped into the dark everglade, enemies rose in every direction.

There were more than before. Hundreds more and not just around the area in which she alerted, but across the marsh as far as the thick fog would allow her to see. Panic set in as she summoned the chi deep within and set alight her fingertips, globes of fire intensifying and sparking to life as she raised them high, ready to strike. Crystal stood her ground, waiting for the creatures to begin their pursuit, waiting for an advance that never came. They weren't ensuing; they just stayed in place slowly swaying back and forth. _What are they waiting for?_

Lowering her arms, she snuffed out the flames as she stared at the scene before her. For a moment, Crystal closed her eyes and inhaled the putrid smell of the swamp that was beginning to feel like home and listened to her instincts. Something was different, she was feeling something unfamiliar within herself, a new sense perhaps.

With a curious expression, Crystal opened her eyes and held out a steady cerulean hand toward the hoard of undead. It was almost like she could feel them, as if they were somehow an extension of her new demonic self. It felt as if thousands of sharp claws were poking and prodding simultaneously at the calloused surfaces beneath her fingertips.

The sensation was tremendously addictive, such power coursed through her, she could feel them all, each and every one of them, all waiting for her command. The longer she held out her hand, the more intense the pain, she kept it there until the jabbing talons turned to serrating skewers.

With one long sweep of her arm towards the ground, every creature across the mire fell. The new Daedric leader of the Dark Sisterhood had an undead army at her fingertips.


	14. Elucidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any lack of quality in my writing as NaNoWriMo is really draining me and my brain is getting a bit scattered. Hopefully these chapters will still turn out okay...

Morrigan woke to the gentle nudging of a chilled hand prodding at her bare shoulder. Dazedly, Morrigan blinked heavy lids until the distorted image of her lover came into focus. Crystal sat beside her on the edge of the bed, the cerulean beauty towered over the witch and peppered her face with sweet kisses.

What had happened? Morrigan's last memory was of death, or so she thought. Did she not impale herself on a life-absorbing blade? Not that she was ungrateful but why was she alive? And how did the assassin look completely unscathed from the past week's events?

Crystal looked vibrant and animated, healthy even. Gone, were the ropey blue veins that had collared snugly around her neck and seemingly threatened impending doom. Morrigan shot a quick peek down the brunette's partly open robe, the thick veins had disappeared from that region as well. Just smooth flawless sapphire colored skin all around.

She needed answers but first she was determined to enjoy the moment and seized the assassin's bobbing head between her fingers and forced their lips together in a harsh, hungry, demanding kiss.

They had come so close to death, both of them. They had nearly lost everything. When air became a need, Morrigan pulled away but held Crystal tightly to her, breasts on breasts. With a smile, the assassin appeared all too glad to swing a leg over Morrigan and straddle her. Crystal's weight felt heavenly against the witch's lithe body. She was relieved to have another chance to experience the sensation, she wished they could lay this way forever.

Morrigan arched her body into her lover's and gazed into unfamiliar eyes. She took a second glance when she noticed something was different; they had changed again. The once silver iris' with flecks of blue were now completely silver. There was a new wildness behind those orbs. Morrigan must had been staring because the assassin inclined her head and asked, "What?"

Morrigan shook her head and traced her azure-skinned lover's lower lip with a gentle thumb. Two sharp white tips peeked out just below the top blue lip. That's when Morrigan noticed another change in appearance; Crystal had two noticeably longer canines just either side of her two front teeth. Carefully, Morrigan traced one fang with her soft thumb, eliciting an unexpected moan from her lover, they must had been extremely sensitive. And judging by the assassin's full blown pupils, sexually stimulating. The white incisors gleamed in the firelight illuminating from the hearth across the room.

— _hearth?_ Where was she? She needed answers. "Crystal I… need answers. What has happened?"

The assassin groaned and instead sucked Morrigan's thumb into her cold mouth and lavished it vigorously, careful not to nip the witch with her new additions. A laugh escaped her as Crystal's hips began to gyrate. Lips latched on to Morrigan's elegant swan-like neck, quick hands discarded her already half off blouse and underwear before she ever had a chance to protest.

Hoping she wouldn't come to regret the action, Morrigan cupped her lover's face with both hands, forcing the assassin to meet her gaze.

"I need answers," Morrigan repeated.

Crystal let out a whimper but slowly rolled off and sat up. Morrigan pulled her top back over her shoulders and covered her breasts before Crystal let out a sigh and continued. "I found the Blade of Woe beside your body. I assume your intent was to transfer your life force into me?"

Morrigan nodded, "Yes. I realized dark magic could only be healed with dark magic."

"You were healed by the Night Mother afterward; I believe she did it as a gift."

Morrigan shook her head furiously, "That… cannot be! Are you aware she possessed you? She spoke to me through your lips. She tried to coerce me into a deal, a deal in which if I did not agree she would take your life. Obviously she was not expecting my sacrifice but believe me my love when I say she wants something from us. I am certain her agenda is a dark one."

Crystal stood abruptly and spun around to face Morrigan, fury in her eyes. "Of course her agenda is dark and probably sinister, she's the bride of Sithis! The deity to the Dark Brotherhood and as of three days ago, the Dark Sisterhood too. She blessed my transformation, Morrigan. The bite I received during the ritual was not only an infectious one but an intentional one, the Night Mother had always intended for me to be a Daedra."

"I know she intended it, Crystal! Whatever this Daed-ra being she has turned you into," They were both yelling now, "she told me she strategically placed every event leading up to that moment the other night. It seemed crucial to her that she had an offer that I would be unable to refuse. She used you, she threatened me with the life of the woman I am in love with in exchange for my unyielding obedience and cooperation for some unknown task in the future. I do not trust your god, Crystal."

Crystal was silent for a long moment and slowly sat down on the bed again facing away from Morrigan before she spoke again, "You're in love with me?"

It dawned on Morrigan just then that Crystal wasn't aware of what went on when under the Night Mother's control. _Of_ _course_ she never heard the witch's declaration of love.

"Yes," Morrigan professed again bravely. Long elegant fingers crawled across the bedsheets and interlaced with Crystal's.

"I'm the new Daedric Leader of the Dark Sisterhood, as promised you are free to stay and I extend to you the protection of the sisterhood and the Night Mother. I hope you will stay but you are free to go if you please." Crystal met Morrigan's gaze before uttering her next words, "Know that you are not required to join the sisterhood. I will never ask that of you. I want you to stay for my own selfish reasons. Think it over; if you're hungry I left cooked mudcrab on the bedside table for you.

Suddenly, Crystal wrenched her fingers from Morrigan's before rising from the bed and hurrying out the room. The witch visibly deflated as she watched the assassin race away from her. Did she not feel the same way? Morrigan had been so certain of the brunette's affections.

Swinging her legs over the side of the mattress, Morrigan braced elbows to knees and buried her face in her hands, feeling like an idiot. She ignored the rumble of her stomach as the smell of cooked crab pervaded the air. It wasn't until she felt a dip in the bed beside her that she realized Crystal had returned and was sitting beside her, concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left like that," Crystal whispered.

"'Tis alright, I did not mean to—"

"No, you did nothing wrong. I love you too, Morrigan. So, damn much. But are you sure you can love me like this? My human side is still intact but it's… weak."

Morrigan's heart fluttered wildly at the returned affection. "I see no issue with your new form. It does nothing to change how I feel about you."

A pained smile slowly tugged to life against blue lips, one of both relief and happiness. Morrigan smiled back and captured that succulent blue mouth with her own.

OoOoO

Morrigan found herself outside the sanctuary some time later for exploration. Upon first waking she had felt weak, drained, exhausted. But after her morning hearing Crystal's returned affections, and mudcrab breakfast, she was energized and itching to run the perimeter of their entire home while in wolf form.

And that's what she did. Paws scurried across the marsh at top speed while she expelled the exuberance swirling inside her chest. She ambled up the hidden staircase Crystal had pointed out to her and zig zagged between the many standing swaying warrior corpses throughout the lands.

Morrigan did not doubt the truth in Crystal's words at having the ability to command an army of undead, but to see it was something else entirely. As long as the assassin kept her wits about her and remained in control, they would be safe from everyone, especially Flemeth.

The shapeshifter slowed amid the forest bordering the mire when she sensed an odd presence. Not a malicious one, just an unfamiliar one. Golden eyes snapped in the direction of ruffling bushes ahead of her. That's when golden suns met chocolate browns, and not those of a human but those of a creature.

Morrigan carefully crept closer, the eyes watching her steadily observing the witch's every move. Morrigan stopped her advance when the creature let out a whimper. It sounded like a dog. A moment later, her suspicions were confirmed when met with a loud bark.

Swirls of mist and colors polluted the space of the witch until she successfully transformed back to human form. She rose to her feet and crossed her arms as she waited for the dog to come out.

"Well? Are you going to come introduce yourself or not?" she asked the canine.

Finally, the dog limped out from behind the bush cautiously to greet Morrigan. It wasn't just any dog, it was a Mabari war hound. A beast of pure muscle, although this one looked a bit skinnier than the ones she had seen. It looked extremely malnourished. She had heard them to be quite intelligent. The breed was intentionally bred and highly valued, a feral Mabari was fiercely unheard of.

It whined again as it limped closer; its front paw appeared to be home to a long thick thorn. Blood dripped from the foot. The witch rolled her eyes and moved closer, "Oh fine, let me help you then." She said while kneeling to dislodge the heinous spike.

Deciding to do it quickly, Morrigan pulled the thorn out in one smooth motion. She chuckled when she thought she heard the beast gasp. She continued to hold the injured paw in her hand, she was surprised the large dog allowed her to, she wasn't ready to let the open wound touch the ground just yet. If only Crystal had been there she could seal it.

Morrigan's eyes fell on the armband just above her elbow and quickly slipped it off to wrap around the paw. "This is the best I can do for you. Good luck, then."

The witch didn't get far before she heard another pathetic whine. With a long groan she turned around, "If you'd like, I suppose you _could_ come back with me to my home. There is a woman there who could heal this for you."

* (Happy bark) *

"Alright, follow me then mongrel. Do try to keep that paw covered please." Morrigan was answered with another affirmative bark before she shifted back to all fours and headed back home.

Crystal was engorged in some type of ritualistic dance at the bottom of the ravine when the witch returned. Magic and colors of every sort swirled around her as she released the brilliant strands of energy from capable azure fingertips.

She barked, announcing her return causing Crystal to halt what she was doing and smile up at Morrigan as the witch descended the hidden steps.

"You brought a friend," Crystal observed.

Morrigan responded after shifting back to human form, "No, this dog simply followed me home. Its paw was injured; I did what I could but requires a healing touch if you would not mind."

Crystal smiled wider as she stepped closer to her lover, "Of course I don't mind. I'll do anything for you, Morrigan." Chilled lips pressed themselves to Morrigan's cheek before motioning for the dog to come inside. "We should do this inside, out of the swamp water."

"Agreed," said Morrigan as she entered the sanctuary with Crystal and the Mabari close in tow.

Once inside, Crystal turned toward the dog and held out a hand. The beast looked to Morrigan as if seeking permission first before lifting the injured wrapped paw for the assassin. Crystal smiled at the Mabari as she slipped the armband from the wound and handed the bloody fabric back to Morrigan. Her hand began to grow a brilliant pearl of white. The light dimmed a moment later and the dog began to tap the floor cautiously before testing it out and adding weight to the leg. Once it seemed satisfied, it gave a happy bark and began bouncing around the entryway room.

Crystal laughed, "You are welcome."

* (Happy bark) *

"Have you two eaten? I caught a couple of rabbits while you were gone." Crystal announced.

"I suppose I am slightly famished since this morning's breakfast."

The Mabari barked happily again.

"Great, let's eat in the dining hall. You come too, buddy." She said to the dog, "You need to think of a name for your new friend, Morrigan."

Morrigan's eyes shot wide, "He is not my friend! And we are not keeping him unless _you_ would like to care for him."

Crystal laughed; and how good it was to hear the woman laugh again. "I don't think he'd let me if I tried. I'm pretty sure he's imprinted on you."

Morrigan spun around and glared at the dog menacingly. The Mabari held its head in shame and shied away. "Did you imprint on me?" she demanded.

The dog laid on the floor and covered its eyes with both paws. Crystal began laughing hysterically. Morrigan had never heard the woman laugh harder than that day.

"Of all the motherless mongrels!" Morrigan wailed, throwing her hands up in the air.

OoOoO

The next few days were spent in that domestic blissful world of illusion while the women readied the sanctuary for the next steps of the sisterhood. Crystal had said the Night Mother would speak to her again when ready for them to move forward.

In the meantime, after repairs had been made, dusty rugs had been beaten free of dust and rolled out, and the sanctuary began to look alive again; the couple spent every second they could together. The couple… and Meeko. Morrigan had allowed her lover to name the war hound, the assassin said she chose the name for his quiet and gentle nature despite his Mabari roots. The three had instantly bonded and for the first time, Morrigan had a family.

It wasn't until the next day that their lives would truly begin. Tomorrow, Crystal would become plagued with deity driven nightmares that would bring change to both their lives forever. The beginning of the end.


	15. Essence of Excretion

_Drift to the fade, my listener, it is time to grow our ranks. Not anyone may join our household. To lead them, you must know them. I gift you a dream for each of their realities…_

In the midst of a deep sleep, Crystal inhaled sharply as demonic whispers of her deity swirled through her mind. An image of a slender caramel skinned man floated to her mind's eye. He wore rags, the attire of slaves. Pale translucent lyrium-infused tattoos littered his body. Crystal's limbs tingled with a floating sensation as she watched the slim man lay horizontal along a dirt filled interior. Chains clamped him in place by the ankles. He struggled to stand. He grit his teeth as he cried out in pain. Blood trickled down his face from a wound lying beneath his snow-white hair.

_The first is an elven warrior. He holds the essence of excretion in his blackened heart. You will convince him to join our cause. Cater to his hatred for slavers and his loyalty will be ours. Find him. Find Fenris._

Suddenly, Crystal wasn't hovering over the beaten elf. Instead, she was looking out through his eyes. She screamed out in his voice as his pain became hers. His tattoo markings were especially painful. They were fresh, they burned and scathed her skin. She writhed and twisted beneath the agony of it all. Desperately she tried to rise to her knees but was forced back to the ground by another shot of pain through her head, losing her balance and eliciting another round of pure torturous ache all over again.

Then she felt the essence of what called out to the Night Mother. She felt the blazing hatred for the slaver who committed these infractions to this man. For all slavers to abuse lives everywhere. Enragement etched through her, and she cried out again against the darkness, but this time they were not shrieks of agony, they were war cries of promised vengeance.

Crystal woke to Morrigan shaking her roughly by the shoulders, "Crystal! Can you hear me?"

Automatically Crystal's lids flew open; her silver orbs held no expression. The dream remained in her mind fully intact like a traumatic memory; vivid, vibrant, and never fading. The elven slave named Fenris had been brimming with such scorn. She had felt his pain and heard the incessant whispers of his mind. He was intelligent, ruthless, angry, and ready for blood. He was perfect.

"Look at me!" Morrigan demanded.

Crystal blinked; once, twice, before acknowledging the naked woman shaking her.

"What is it? Were you having a nightmare?"

All Crystal could do was nod. She was having trouble finding her voice. She was still caught up in the dream. She was still processing.

"It was more like a vision," she finally managed. The Night Mother will be introducing me to my new family through the Fade, through dreams. She continued when Morrigan still looked puzzled, "I saw the first man I am to recruit. She said to lead them, I must know them. So, I think I will have a dream about each one, a brief insight into each of their lives before finding them and convincing them to join me."

Morrigan slowly nodded in understanding, "Do you know where they are?"

Crystal shook her head, "It's hard to explain, but daedra can travel through portals. It's like the fade; only this realm is known as oblivion, a parallel world. I can instantly transport where I need to go."

Again, Morrigan nodded. She had been so great about all this, she had understood the importance of every task bestowed on the new leader. Crystal had been so worried days before that Morrigan wouldn't want her or wouldn't want to stay. She thought the witch might not want a demonic girlfriend with a deity serving soul, especial after that same deity coerced the witch and practically forced her hand into sacrificial suicide.

"When are you leaving?" Morrigan asked softly.

Cool, sapphire limbs circled the shapeshifter's waist and pulled a well-manicured mound against her own. "As soon as I finish making love to my beautiful girlfriend," Crystal said with a smile as she rolled them both over and ravaged her lover's glorious body all over again.

She was sure to give special attention to Morrigan's newest freshly healed darkening scar, both knife marks to litter Morrigan's body were each technically caused by Crystal. The first ran alongside the witch's ribcage from when the assassin had slashed the shifter in wolf form upon their first meeting. She firmly licked up the second one that laid within the witch's valley between full plump breasts, the newest one caused by Morrigan plunging the Blade of Woe into her chest for the assassin.

Crystal grew more and more possessive as she kissed across her lover. _She is mine. Forever she is mine._

OoOoO

_With your fingers tap the air,_

_and feel for texture that's not there._

_With your faith, you'll split the seams,_

_to a dimension full of dreams._

_Through oblivion you'll travel through,_

_with my permission to take what's due._

_Bravely travel as you seek;_

_the souls you claim are yours to keep._

Crystal closed her eyes and faithfully raised a steady hand out in front of her. Gently, she prodded the air with her fingertips until she felt the illusion of a delicate thread of fabric in the nothingness, silently, it begged to be torn.

With a solid palm, the daedric leader dragged a finger through the air and ripped a slit in the fabric of reality. A blinding light emerged from the other side as she looked through the tear to the realm awaiting her. The setting behind the veil at first glance appeared to be a desolate desert beneath a crimson sky. Paths of ashen stone lay twisted in every direction leading to the unknown.

Crystal nodded a farewell to Morrigan who watched the spiraling vortex over the assassin's shoulder with utmost curiosity before turning and entering the mysterious domain where daedra dwelled.

There was an odd pull on her soul here. The connection to her dark lord was physical one in this place, the sense was so strong, like she was the anchor to the largest of ships; the air moved differently here. She would have to explore these newfound feelings later; she had a mission to see through.

The daedra leader followed the Night Mother's whispers through the winding paths of the unique world as she took in the scenery around her. It was just a realm of roads, cliffs, and endless skies as far as the eye could see. It wasn't somewhere one would ever want to be without a guide. Beneath the path she traveled lied a bottomless abyss of darkness. She was careful and vigilant with her every step.

She let out a breath of relief as she saw the exit loom ahead. A portal of spiraling lights similar to the one she entered through. She was certain it would lead her to Fenris; she could feel it.

Stepping through the portal, Crystal returned to the familiar world and sucked in a stale breath of chilled air. She glanced at the beaten elven man lying in a heap at her feet. She had apparated right to her target; this couldn't have been easier. The daedric portal was going to come in handy and change the tide of any future battle.

"Hello Fenris," Crystal said coldly with a mocking smile. She shook her head at the pathetic state of the slave. She couldn't wait to see the beaten man express that built-up anger on someone.

Fenris lifted himself to all fours with a groan to make eye contact with the assassin. He grit his teeth, seemingly in pain as he managed to speak, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Crystal knelt to his level in the prison cell, her eyes landing on the chain around his neck and following it to the stone wall. "You've caught the attention of a god, Fenris. The Night Mother has a place for you among our ranks. Join us."

Fenris' look of confusion turned angry, "I don't care about gods. What reason do I have to join anything? You'd be better off just killing me."

Crystal smiled a sick smile and pulled out a dagger, holding it to the elf's slender throat, he didn't even flinch. He was ready to die; ready for his life as a slave to end, perfect. _There is no one more dangerous than someone with nothing to lose._

"I'll gladly execute you if you wish me to, Fenris. In fact, I _will_ kill you if you don't accept my offer. So why not hear me out?"

Using his eyes to communicate, he agreed. Slowly, Crystal pulled the blade away and stood. "I am the leader of the Dark Sisterhood; we are a unique league of assassins. I am recruiting a new family, and you would be the first."

"So you want me to kill for you?" Fenris spat.

Crystal knelt back down at face level, "I want you to help me run it. We kill at the order of the Night Mother who is very aware of your hatred for slavers; join me, and I'll be sure to give you all the slaver contracts you can handle."

Fenris breathed hard through his nose, his stare piercing while he looked to be thinking over the assassin's offer before nodding.

Another sly smile played at the assassin's lips, "Good. But first, a test. Only the obedient and most loyal may become family."

Crystal crossed the cell to the prison barred door and unlocked the latch with a flick of her wrist. She had lockpicks but was quickly realizing there was little she needed anymore to move around this world and get what she needed.

Stepping out of the cell, she started down a dark corridor that had been lit by only a single torch. More cells lay either side of the hall, captives whimpering in them all as she strode by and up a flight of stone steps. She opened the heavy locked door the same way she opened the cell and entered an extravagant looking house. The slaves were kept in the basement it seemed.

A short time later, Crystal returned through the cellar moving quickly with a large burly man as her hostage. He had been bound and gagged in addition to a burlap sack over his head. She marched him through the hall and into Fenris' cell who still lay on the ground and chained to the wall.

"Hello Fenris, I brought you a friend."

"That is NO FRIEND!" Fenris shouted harshly, his eyes grew fierce, he snarled the longer he watched.

Crystal laughed and threw the slaver against the bars before pulling a key from his pocket and turning back to the elven slave.

"Release me," Fenris ordered.

Crystal stepped in close and lifted Fenris by the chin to face her, "I'll let that one go since you're new. But if you ever order me to do anything again, I'll cut you harder than any slaver ever has."

Fenris hardened his features and gulped, his silence saying he understood Crystal was not one to be crossed.

"Glad we understand each other," she said before leaving his cell and entering another one. A few minutes later, the assassin returned with another slave in hand. The girl was an elf as well, weak and timid, bruised and scarred head to toe from a lifetime of abuse. Crystal shoved her in the cell and threw her to the floor in front of the angry elven warrior.

"Kill her," Crystal demanded coldly.

For the first time, Crystal noted fear in his eyes. She was expecting it, which was why she had to break him of the sentiment early.

"I will not kill an innocent!"

Crystal kicked the burly slaver in the head as he began to squirm on the ground to shut him up before turning back to Fenris. "Consider this your initiation and proof of loyalty, Fenris. Her life in exchange for all the slaver blood you can get your hands on. Think of all the slaves you can save and all the evil you can end across Thedas. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few."

Crystal backed up and threw a dagger at Fenris' feet. "Kill her, and I'll let you act out your every deadly desire on the man who has held your chains for the last seven years. And it doesn't end there, kill these two and I'll show you to your new home where I will give you the location of every slaver in Ferelden. The Night Mother permitting of course."

With frightening speed and a cry of vengeance, Fenris raised the blade high and brought it down toward the girl.

But he stopped mere inches from her neck.

With a second war cry, Fenris threw the blade aside just before the blade could pierce the sobbing girl. The snow-haired man crumbled back to his knees and buried his face in his hands, "I can't."

Crystal retrieved the discarded dagger and knelt beside Fenris on the cold stone, running her hand along the elf's trembling arm until she could grasp the back of his palm. Firmly, she pressed the dagger back into his hand. This blade was unique, it was daedric, she had crafted it days ago as a gift for the first recruit, for the first of her family.

The metal of it had been blackened and twisted slightly so it could catch a gleam of light at any angle. It's hilt although wrapped in tight leather binding claimed several sharp pointed tips if you didn't hold it just right, and the elf wasn't holding it just right.

Fenris' breath hitched as his clumsy movements caused him to prick himself on the hefty weapon. He clenched his teeth as he watched blood trickle out through his closed fist. He grit his teeth hard, gripped the blade fiercer as his fiery glare turned on the slaver in front of him.

Crystal smiled, she could feel the hate radiating from him again. "Not yet. As I said, he is my gift to you _after_ you end the girl. I need proof of your loyalty, and your innocence must be stained in order to be reborn into my order."

The snow-haired slaved turned his attention onto the still weeping woman on the ground by his knees. His expression fell, for a moment he hesitated, an internal battle lacing his features.

_He's never killed before_ , Crystal realized.

The assassin thought back to her first kill under the watchful eye of Astrid. She had been a child when the brotherhood leader had guided her six-year-old hand across the throat of a noblewoman who had barely a sliver of life left to begin with.

Crystal remembered being called away from her reading lesson with Gabriella and led into a part of the sanctuary in which she had never been allowed.

_You're old enough now_ ; Astrid had said before seizing Crystal harshly by the wrist and shoving her into a dim-lit room with a woman chained to the far wall. Crystal had crashed to the soaked dirt ground, bruising her delicate child-soft knees. She remembered wondering why the ground was so wet, she touched the darkened muck with her fingers and brought them close for examination. Blood.

Six-year-old Crystal followed the trail from her knees across the room until her eyes landed on the source of the river. Her eyes grew wide in wonder as her body froze. It wasn't until her mentor threw the young assassin-to-be her first weapon that she had regained function of her limbs again.

_Kill her_ ; Astrid had ordered.

Crystal picked up the dagger without hesitation and strode over to her whimpering prey confidently. It wasn't until she held her blade to fresh, unmarked skin that she began to falter. Seeing the child's hesitation, Astrid had entered the room and knelt behind Crystal, bringing both arms around and positioning her just right to make the kill and whispering advice into innocent ears.

She still remembered the putrid smell of the chamber from all those years ago. It was the smell of rot, urine, and death. She still remembered those weeping eyes of that desolate blonde Crystal had plunged her blade into with the help of Astrid's firm hand on her arm.

The six-year-old had stared deeply into her victim as she became the killer she was born to be. She had watched every second intently, committed every detail to memory _. Let it shape you_ ; Astrid would whisper in her ear. That was what her mentor whispered to Crystal after every kill in her childhood. Let it shape you…

Crystal took a deep breath before placing a comforting palm on the elf's shoulder and urging him gently toward the still crying girl before them. "Let go, Fenris. What is one life compared to the many you will save? After this night, you will be set on a path of vengeance, your greatest desire. Join me, and I'll make you the Slayer of Slavers."

With a cry of pain and exhilaration, Fenris raised the blade again. The girl quieted, crying delicately now as she gently cupped Fenris' hand with the knife, his knuckles turned white and shoulders tensed as he continued his internal battle.

As Astrid had done for her, Crystal gripped the elf's wrist and guided him forward until she helped force his blade beneath the pale surface of his first victim. The elf looked away, tears streaming but the assassin cupped his chin and tugged it back to watch the scene unfold, forcing him to look at the woman gag and choke, blood sputtered and gushed, forever staining him. Even when it was washed away, Crystal knew he would always see it. _No one ever forgets their first._

"Let it shape you," Crystal whispered before pulling two rocks from her pocket and handing them to Fenris. "One black, and one white, we shove them into the eye sockets of every life our deity demands. It is the Night Mother's signature, it is how Thedas will recognize our work, you must never forget."

Trembling hands reached for the small stones and obediently jammed them into the now lifeless woman's eyes. Crystal nodded in approval, "Push hard."

The elf turned angry as he shoved the rocks in harder, more blood oozing from his first victim.

Satisfied, the assassin got to her feet and unlocked the elf's chains with a flick of her wrist before returning to the burly slaver she had gagged and bound earlier. Hoisting him to his knees, the assassin threw him toward Fenris. "Welcome to the Dark Sisterhood, here's your prize."

With a much stronger war cry than the one he used on the girl, Fenris nose-dived for the slaver who had held his chains for seven years too long. A shrill blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the chamber.


	16. Building the Family

The assassin was quick to plummet into another dream upon returning to the sanctuary. She exited the portal with an extreme exhaustion she just could not overcome.

Refusing to appear weak in front of Fenris, she held her head high and forced her eyes open while she pretended not to stumble into her bedroom with Morrigan.

"Meeko; this is Fenris, he'll be living here now. Show him to his room," the assassin ordered before slamming the door shut.

As soon as she was hidden away, Crystal collapsed into her lover's arms who dragged her over to the bed. The daedra leader fought fiercely for consciousness, but in the end, the dream won over while Morrigan sat beside her and stroked the assassin's sweat slicked forehead.

OoOoO

She was in an alleyway. It was dark, wet, and miserable. The wind howled, and its chilling breeze pierced her to the bone before dying away again. Crystal surveyed her surroundings before her daedric eyes spotted a quivering man sitting alongside a brick wall.

He had taken off his coat and threw it aside. Holding a vial to his nose, he inhaled deeply. The assassin crept closer until she could make out the bottle in his trembling hands. She recognized it immediately, red lyrium dust.

Suddenly, Crystal _was_ this man. Panic and a racing heart thundered through her as she raced to absorb the essence of her next fix. It was a desperate need, a necessity; she cared for nothing and only the relief that would inevitably come with her next dose.

Crystal poured the powder along her new pale masculine arm and licked up the contents in one long slick stroke as if she had been doing the deed for years. Slowly, her head lulled back against the cold stone behind her as her mind spun and floated to the clouds. The precious particles entered her blood stream and reinvigorated her soul.

When she opened her eyes again, all she could see was red.

OoOoO

_Raleigh Samson. Appeal to his dependency and his sword hand is yours. I will mold this one personally. You need only recruit him and instruct him._

Crystal opened her eyes and wasted no time opening the portal amid her bedroom. She did not seek out Morrigan nor left her with an explanation. The task of the Night Mother would always come first, the longer she was a daedra, the more she understood and the stronger she could feel the connection and importance of the task.

She traveled through as she did before, heeding to her deity's whispers until she found the exit that led to the lyrium addict of her dream.

It wasn't long before she stood before the once again quivering victim of drug addiction. "Hello Samson," she spoke in the same chilling voice she used with Fenris.

Olive eyes glanced up to the assassin, pupils blown and unfocused. Crystal knelt beside him and looked into his dazed orbs intently. She could see a killer behind those eyes; they told a story of the path he had traveled. But she did not care to hear it at that moment.

"Andraste's ashes! What the hell are you!? Have you come to take me to the next life?"

The assassin slowly shook her head and continued to stare with her cold dead silvers, "I am the daedric leader of the Dark Sisterhood, I've come to recruit you if you're willing."

Samson furrowed his brows and scowled, "Why would I want to belong to a bloody sisterhood? I'm no woman."

Crystal cocked her head as she watched the dark-haired man struggle to keep focused on the conversation. His pupils danced and threatened to fly him to another reality; it wouldn't be long until he was completely useless. Why the Night Mother wanted him she didn't know. He seemed a capable killer sure but beyond that the assassin didn't understand.

"We're a branch of obedient killers; that is all. A family of assassin's who can lift you up and help fulfill your every desire. Join us, kill for us, kill with us, we can make you great again. We can also feed your addiction of red lyrium." That got his attention, "Tell me, Samson, what do you have to lose?"

Samson straightened against the stone wall and unsteadily rose to his feet, the assassin rose with him. "What do I have to do?" he grumbled.

A salacious grin pulled at Crystal's lips as she led the drug-addict down the valley to an open road. They kept to the shadows, watching and waiting until Crystal snatched the first passerby. She covered the mouth of a young boy; he couldn't have been more than fifteen.

A well-placed boot kicked out the boy's knees from under him. Crystal shoved him toward Samson, "Kill him," she fished inside her pocket for two rocks, one black and one white. Then tossed them to Samson. "Then shove these where his eyes reside. It is our signature and must be left in our wake."

Samson caught the rocks and nodded; there was no hesitation as he beat the boy to the ground with massive fists. Over and over his knuckles rained down on the teenager's face until he no longer moved and blood coated Samson's hands.

"Do it," Crystal ordered.

Obediently, Samson shoved the rocks into the boy's sockets.

OoOoO

Crystal had no tasks and no dreams for the next few days as she settled in with her new sisterhood members.

The men mainly kept to themselves; Fenris was silent, angry, and abrasive. Crystal liked him. She was thrilled to give him his first contract later that week. The Night Mother had whispered the location of an elven slaver as promised and had demanded he go alone. Crystal reminded him of the signature and that the Night Mother was watching and sent him on his way.

Samson was slightly different than the elven warrior as he liked to drink and ride off the highness of lyrium on a regular basis. He loved to ramble on about his life among the Templars and how they betrayed him, but overall he did what he was told, and that was all Crystal really cared about.

One night he let slip he had been helping apostate mages escape the order which led to his later firing from the ranks. Left alone and addicted to the drug all templars were forced to take, Samson had lost control. Now, he was out for vengeance.

Crystal had a good laugh with herself when the Night Mother's first contract for the man consisted of a mage apostate on the run and a templar lyrium supplier. It was the first-time Crystal ever considered the Dark Mother to have a sense of humor and the assassin took it as a gift.

Morrigan gave no opinion on the new recruits and spoke to them little. She stayed by Crystal's side as often as possible and sometimes ran the fields of the marsh with Meeko. Crystal was glad Morrigan had another friend other than herself, even if it was a dog.

Crystal received a contract of her own as the days went on, she had had her arms wrapped around Morrigan and had been teaching the witch how to step in utmost silence when the whisper came.

_Chaos is due to our advantage, poison the king of Orzammar._

Crystal sighed as she pressed a kiss to her lover's neck and promised to continue their lesson later. "Practice while I'm gone, I'll be testing you thoroughly when I return." She joked as she pressed their lips together in farewell.

The witch laughed, "I will be ready, my love."

Crystal tore the invisible veil to reveal the brilliant swirl of lights before entering and disappearing to her destination.

She came out the other side to a massive underground city of dwarves. The walkways were bustling with merchants and activity. Despite her height and being blue, she had no problem blending into the crowds. Most paid her no attention; the citizens seemed to be rushing in one direction in particular, toward a massive stadium or arena of some sort.

Something significant was about to take place which made Crystal's task seem all the heavier. She followed her instincts in the opposite direction of the sea of people and continued on until she reached an area of the city guarded by two full men with bushy beards. Although short in stature she had no doubt they could put up a fight. Although if they pursued her daedric form, they'd have no chance.

"Halt, this area is off limits to everyone. This is where the king resides."

Crystal held up her hands in surrender as she continued to step forward. "I know," she said smugly. "I've come to poison him."

The guard's eyes shot wide; they froze in shock before finally snapping back to reality and charging at the assassin.

"Kill the demon!" one of them yelled.

Crystal scooped the first one up by the neck expertly dodging his lunging sword before baring her fangs and delving deep into the man's neck. The blood was invigorating, she had noticed subtle changes in herself over the past few days but this new demonic way of fighting was soul altering. Her spirit felt wilder, she had an urge to rip open her victims now, to taste them and not just slaughter them. She wasn't sure if she was slightly disturbed or intrigued.

After ripping his throat out, the guard began to gag and gasp as life slowly ebbed from his mangled form. Crystal dropped him carelessly and stepped toward the second guard who had stopped his pursuit.

"Please…no…just go!"

Crystal shook her head and pulled a dagger from her belt; she continued towards the terrified dwarf who fell to his knees and begged for his life.

_Halt, my agent._

Crystal came to a standstill, waiting for further order. It was the first time the Night Mother had intervened _during_ a mission.

_Leave my signature. Let him see, then let him flee. He will do our work for us and spread word to the others. Tell him who we are._

Obediently, Crystal gathered the two different colored rocks and shoved them in the sockets of the dead guard before turning to the frightened one. "We are the Dark Sisterhood; we will kill any who oppose us. No target can escape us. Spread the word."

With a frantic nod, the dwarf took off at top speed. Once he was gone, Crystal proceeded through the gates and crept into the king's chambers without further encounter.

The king looked no different to Crystal than the guard she had killed earlier. He had the same black hair and same bushy beard as the last. He acted just as stunned before turning angry and lunging at Crystal in a futile attempt to harm her.

She easily sidestepped the warrior and disarmed him, violently she shoved him to the ground and kept approaching until she towered over him. "Your death will spread my reach," Crystal said coldly.

The king shook his head, "I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Don't worry, as king, your death will be different from the others."

Crystal raised her hand and focused on pushing all the heat she could conjure to her palm; it began to glow a fiery red in moments. She smiled sickeningly as she gazed at the trembling dwarf on his knees now. _What a cowardly people_ , she thought.

Without warning, the assassin brought the burning hand down onto the king's face, singeing all the facial hair it touched and leaving behind the blistering mark of an indented handprint in the skin. The dwarf cried out as he tried to pull away, but Crystal held her palm to his face as it continued to scald and scorch the mark into place.

Eventually, she released him; the dwarf scurried away, cowardly and pathetic. She knelt beside him before whispering instructions and the repercussions if he was to disobey.

OoOoO

Crystal watched from high above the stadium in a hidden area of the cave walls as she watched her hard work unfold. There had been some important meeting planned where the king was going to announce his future heir which would have a great impact on the future of Orzammar.

On cue, the king did as instructed and foiled those plans. He approached the podium used to address the people in his full suit of armor and helm equipped. He raised his sword high to the cheering crowd, and as his last duty as king, he brought the blade down harshly to the base of his neck at full speed, slicing his head clean off.

Internally, Crystal was in hysterics as the crowd fell to a stunned, shocked silence. They just witnessed their king's suicide and hadn't a clue why.

Upon further investigation, the dwarves would find the Dark Sisterhood handprint burned into his face; the rocks shoved into his guard's eye sockets, the testimony of the dwarf Crystal allowed to go free, and a note in the king's chambers explaining the dark sisterhood was not a force to be reckoned with written in the king's hand.

The idea was to gain renown, rival the ones who would oppose early on, show them the power of the Night Mother using their undead army, and rule through the chaos. They didn't wish to rule the world; they just wanted Thedas to know their power and stay away.

They needed this established in the beginning before the Night Mother could move on to whatever her real plan was. Crystal continued to watch the panicking crowd in glee. It was short-lived unfortunately as she was given her next task.

_Excellent my agent, I am pleased. Your work here is not yet finished. There are two who will return with you. Together, their efforts will strengthen us greatly…_

OoOoO

Crystal let out a breath of relief as she stepped through the portal and back into the safe confines of the sanctuary with two dwarfs in tow. Morrigan entered the entrance hall and greeted the assassin with a warm embrace.

The assassin had been away for a few days as the second dwarf she had to find was deep in one of the lost caves beneath Orzammar. Sadly, Crystal had to endure the personality of the first dwarf recruit for the entire tread until they found the lost blonde dwarf known as Sandal. They found him in a room piled with dead bodies; blood caked the ground, walls, ceiling and the dwarf himself. It had been the best unnerving sight Crystal had seen in awhile.

The only word he said and seemed to know was _enchantment_.

Dagna, the other dwarf had taken an immediate liking to him. The Night Mother had led the assassin to the girl who was sulking in a corner of the city. She had said her parents didn't understand her passion for smithing and magic and blowing things up. Crystal offered her a life with the dark sisterhood.

The girl was far too cheery and innocent for the clan but the Night Mother wanted her, and that was all that was required. The bubbly nature rubbed the assassin the wrong way for the entire search of Sandal.

The dwarf recruits had been different from the others so far as Crystal was plagued with no dreams for them; so, of course, she couldn't understand them. And they were not required to kill or learn the signature. The leader figured quickly upon return that it was their skills the Night Mother had sought for the clan.

As Crystal learned more about them, she understood Dagna was learning from Sandal how to combine the most dangerous of weapons and enchantments with weapons and armor. The dwarves made great use of the blacksmithing station and enchantment table.

Crystal had even begun to learn how to forge her own weapons of daedric origin by crafting at midnight and adding her blood to the ebony metals. Afterward, Dagna would take the weapon to Sandal and together they would enchant it into a blade that knew no bounds.

OoOoO

As time went on, Crystal and Morrigan slowly started to bond with their new family. They would have dinner together in the dining hall and boast about their latest contracts or inventions. Even Fenris began to open up and brag about the slaver blood that stained his hands. They all agreed between the six of them and Meeko that Crystal needed to recruit a cook as they all hated doing it.

Crystal had forced everyone to take turns except for Sandal, Morrigan, and Meeko. Sandal was a bit simple; Meeko was a dog, and Morrigan, of course, was the woman she cherished and nothing was required of her.

Crystal laughed at the request to find a cook, a gesture she rarely shared with anyone other than Morrigan. "That is up to the Night Mother," she replied.

Crystal looked around the table and felt a sense of pride at her family growing close and wearing the same blue and black sisterhood robes. She was finally beginning to feel the familiar sense of belonging, and as leader, it was made possible by her hand.

She craned her head to look at Morrigan who was sat beside her and raked silver orbs over her lover's body. The dark sisterhood mage robes flowed around the witch's lithe body beautifully. Although she hadn't been bound to the Night Mother in any way, Crystal still saw her as a part of her family. Arousal pulled at the daedra's core as she silently communicated to her lover that she wanted to leave.

Morrigan smiled and nodded before bidding the family a good night. Hand in hand, they headed for their bedroom and wasted no time falling victim to the other's charms.

OoOoO

Morrigan moaned loudly over Crystal as she writhed and thrusted long fingers into her lover's sex. The assassin held tightly to the back of the witch's neck and sucked her tongue in wonderfully while she rose to climax. But just as she was sure the assassin was about to come… Crystal went limp.

Morrigan furrowed her brows as Crystal fell away from her lips and collapsed to the mattress, seemingly asleep. She groaned irritatingly as the daedra fell victim to yet another dream. The Night Mother was really starting to take a toll on their sex life.

For weeks Crystal had been busy recruiting, dreaming at inopportune times, assisting the family or executing contracts of her own. The Night Mother had been keeping the assassin incredibly busy. Every whisper had Crystal dropping everything she was doing at a moment's notice.

Morrigan understood the importance of obedience of course, but she missed her lover. She just wanted one day where it was just the two of them with no interruption.

Morrigan sighed and cuddled into Crystal's side while lightly tracing the engraved handprint in the assassin's lower abdomen. The mark was surprisingly warm, a change from the freezing blue skin she had grown accustomed to.

Crystal had told Morrigan if she faltered in duty for even a second or took a step in the wrong direction away from her mission the mark would burn to new degrees of pain in which even she had not experienced.

There was no telling how long the dream would last so Morrigan kissed her lover's temple once more before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Demonic Mannerisms

Crystal stood amidst a crowd of drunk patrons yelling loudly; some cheering, some laughing, some shouting obscenities for her to remove her clothes. All of them watching her; no, not watching, not admiring, leering. She was the subject of perverse thoughts, unappreciated for her true talents. She was a bard; a singer, a storyteller, a guide into the realm of imagination.

These disgusting men needed to pay, the next fool to smack her ass would surely feel her wrath. The assassin tightened her grip on the lute she was holding and had a sudden urge to slap the drunkard ogling her.

She imagined crashing the instrument over his head, smashing it into a hundred pieces before retrieving one of the jagged ends and stuffing it down the bastard's disdainful throat causing him to choke and gag while she watched in pleasure.

The desire to kill was there, the hatred burning inside was wild, the bard just needed a guiding hand, a push, an order that told her to do so was okay.

Suddenly, Crystal's dream-self detached from the bard she had inhabited. She spun around to gaze at the one called Maryden with new understanding; she would be a perfect addition to the dark family. Crystal was excited for this one; sure she had a natural liking for bards but she was most attracted to the rage boiling beneath the surface of the brunette who held her temper so well.

Had their positions been reversed, Crystal wouldn't have hesitated a moment to run her blade across the drunkard's throat. Killing was a natural part of her, and soon, it would be for Maryden as well.

OoOoO

The assassin's lids fluttered open to find a peaceful Morrigan dozing beside her, she couldn't believe her heaven continued. She smiled at the witch cuddled tightly into her side. Carefully, Crystal shifted to her side, and pressed cool soft lips to the witch's warm crimson ones, gently urging her lover to wake.

It took a moment for Morrigan to respond, but soon her lips danced with the daedra's. The witch rolled to her back, Crystal following her into a straddle.

"Are you leaving again?" the witch asked, her soft whisper still laced with sleep.

Crystal chuckled and swept back rebellious strands of black tresses sticking to Morrigan's forehead, "Afraid so, my love. But I was hoping you might want to accompany me this time. They're close, just a few miles from here. We can take Shadowmire and travel like old times."

"Are you inviting me out for a romantic evening of assassination and intrigue, my love?" the witch joked.

"And dinner," Crystal quipped.

They both shared a hearty laugh followed by a long kiss before Morrigan nodded, "I'd love to come with you. Remind me why you cannot take me through that portal as you do the others?"

"Members only I'm afraid, and I wouldn't advise pissing off the Night Mother. Her permission is required to enter that realm."

"Very well then. Where are we headed?"

Crystal pressed one last kiss to the crevice of the witch's neck before rising from the bed and beginning to dress, "There's a tavern outside the Circle Tower, our next member works as a bard there."

Morrigan rose from the bed as well, brows shooting to new heights, "Oh how lovely of you to take your apostate lover on a romantic outing so close to the jaws of the mage prison."

Crystal laughed, "Yes, I suggest we refrain from any spellcasting."

Morrigan pulled the silky blue-black mage sisterhood robes around her shoulders as she replied, "You realize without magic I am utterly defenseless?"

Finally dressed, Crystal crossed the room to Morrigan and pulled their hips together, nibbling at the base of her lover's neck a moment before whispering in her ear, "I'll protect you."

OoOoO

Hand in hand, Morrigan and Crystal walked through the dark marsh that was now their home. The undead army continued to stand and sway throughout every corner of the bog. The only sounds that could be heard were the lazy scrapings of their weapons against the surface or light splashes of water depending where they stood. The beings did not breathe, did not groan, and did not move unless provoked or alerted by enemies.

After ascending the hidden staircase, Crystal swept Morrigan up into a bridal style carry before the witch could step into the swampy waters and get her feet wet. Morrigan let out a surprised yelp at the daedra's gesture and latched on tightly to her lover causing them both to laugh. The assassin returned the witch to her feet once they reached the path. Slipping her hand back into her lover's, Crystal lead them to the mire's entrance.

The closer they got to the exit, the more bodies littered the ground and forced them to step over, it appeared a large band of dwarves had attempted to attack the sanctuary. As expected, they were no match for the undead army. Hopefully the message would get across they were not to be trifled with. The assassin had to admit she was impressed they had deciphered their location so quickly. Undoubtedly one of her new family must had been spotted leaving or returning to the Fallow Mire.

Crystal squinted as she thought she saw two short stragglers ahead, slipping her hand from Morrigan's, she withdrew a dagger and crept closer. She raised the blade and readied to throw it when one of the intruders turned and said, "Enchantment!"

Crystal let out a breath of relief and lowered her weapon; it was Sandal. As the blond dwarf stepped forward to reveal himself, sure enough, Dagna followed close behind. "Hello, Crystal. And good to see you again too, Morrigan."

Crystal nodded, "What are you two doing out here?"

"Enchantment!" Sandal shouted happily.

Dagna laughed, "We know your army is more than capable, but we wanted to test out some new creations on the soldiers attacking from Orzammar."

The assassin's brows rose in slight shock, "You killed your own people? Just to test some weaponry?"

"Did you listen to a word I said when we traveled through those caves for Sandal? I don't exactly fit in with _my people_. My dad wanted me to run the family business of making and selling quilts; I wanted to create weapons of mass destruction and make things go boom."

Crystal beamed with pride; she was loving this. As was Morrigan if her uncontained laughter was anything to go by.

"I used to sneak outside the entrance of Orzammar at night sometimes and stare up into the dark sky. I wished for it to swallow me whole and take me away. Thank you for bringing me here, Crystal. I'm learning so much from Sandal, and we get no greater satisfaction than when one of our contraptions blow a foe apart. We're glad to be apart of the team."

Crystal smiled and nodded, "The Night Mother heard your heart those nights you stared at the sky, Dagna. She made a place for you here. I did nothing but collect you."

"ENCHANTMENT!" Sandal shouted again unexpectedly.

"Is he trying to tell us something?" Crystal asked, confused.

Dagna chuckled, "I'm getting pretty good at reading him, I think he wants you to know the sticky red substance heightens the boom aspects of the enchantment we used on these guys. He likes the _boom_ , he also likes the sticky red substance."

"I assume it is blood you are referring to?" Morrigan chimed in, "What kind of blood around here would have spell-like properties? Everything in this place is decayed."

"You're right," Dagna answered, "But the blood in these undead things are empowered by the deity, right? It's unlike anything I've ever seen; it's black, it's overcharged, and damn fun to work with."

"Night blood," Crystal confirmed. "Just don't let it fall into the wrong hands, you two. It's a Sisterhood privilege."

Dagna and Sandal both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"We have to get going; good work, both of you. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Dagna said while waving as she and Sandal walked away.

Finding Morrigan's hand once more, Crystal lead them out of the mire.

OoOoO

Crystal slid effortlessly from Shadowmire's back once they reached their destination. She turned and reached for Morrigan who grabbed onto the assassin's shoulders automatically. Crystal loved how the lithe witch's body slid against hers on the descent every time; she had missed this.

Together, they entered the tavern to seek out Maryden.

The pub was crowded with patrons; loud conversation rang throughout the place as everyone tried to talk over each other. Music played in the background, almost entirely drowned out by the noise, had she not been listening for it, Crystal may have missed the melody completely.

A tapping came at her shoulder, and the assassin turned to her companion who nodded straight ahead, Crystal followed the witch's gaze to the front of the inn where a bard played and sung a song the daedra had never heard before.

" _Enchanter come to me, enchanter come to me_ ," the bard's voice was beautiful to be sure.

Crystal spotted an empty table nearby and snatched Morrigan's hand up before quickly leading them over to it. She pulled out Morrigan's chair chivalrously, indicating for her to sit. The witch smirked and rolled her eyes but sat down and allowed Crystal to push the chair back in under her as well.

The assassin took the seat opposite where she had a decent view of Maryden. Once the song ended, a stumbling giant of a man staggered his way over to the bard and slapped her on the ass before whispering something undoubtedly inappropriate in her ear.

The bard's features turned disgusted, she stepped away but the large bastard gripped her roughly by the arm and licked her cheek before squeezing her ass again with his free hand. He staggered off shortly after. Maryden immediately wiped her face with the back of her sleeve; she looked livid, ready to kill. The time to strike was now.

Crystal went to stand but felt a soft hand on her arm, stopping her departure. She turned to Morrigan confused.

"Why not let me, handle this one?"

Crystal quirked her brows, "Really? You have a plan?"

Morrigan nodded, "I saw the drunkard go into the last room atop the stairs; you go after him and wait for me to bring you the bard."

"And how do you plan on getting our target to follow you alone into a room?"

Morrigan parted the top of her robes to reveal ample cleavage; Crystal swallowed as she lost herself in that glorious valley a moment. "Morrigan! How do you even know she's interested in the company of women?"

"Nothing is gayer than that top button," the witch nodded her head toward the bard. Indeed, Maryden had every button done up to the very top. Was that a true tendency of lesbians? Couldn't be.

"Not good enough, keep trying."

"Her shirt is flannel with a plaid print."

Crystal squinted her eyes at Morrigan and shook her head.

"Just look at her boots."

Again, Crystal shook her head.

"No makeup," Morrigan continued. "There is a cat by her feet that clearly is smitten with her. Her overall dressing is masculine, she's handsome. For bloody sakes, she is looking over here right now and winking at me!"

Crystal's eyes snapped to Maryden's; the bard was, in fact, eyeing the assassin's woman up and down. Morrigan winked back and licked her lips. Crystal smirked, she couldn't believe it, perhaps once in a blue moon stereotypes were plausible.

"Okay," Crystal laughed, "You win, we'll do your plan. See you in a minute."

OoOoO

A short time later, Morrigan and Maryden plowed into the room just after Crystal had finished gagging and tying the rude bastard to have disrespected Maryden to a chair.

The bard hadn't even noticed the assassin, after kicking the door shut she had immediately proceeded to press Crystal's lover against the wall and shove her face into the witch's deep valley. The assassin should've been jealous, usually she would have been, her blood would boil and her first reaction was always to rip the culprit's throat out. But in this case, she was tremendously turned on.

The assassin crossed her arms and watched the display unfold, Morrigan's golden gaze locked with hers over the oblivious bard's shoulder. Instead of ending Maryden's assault, the witch cupped the back of the recruit's neck and urged her to continue. Morrigan was playing with the assassin, the witch knew better than anyone Crystal's jealous tendencies, something must have given the daedra away of her aroused state.

Suddenly, Crystal remembered the man she tied up and realized he was getting a free show he did not deserve, so she cleared her throat.

Maryden jumped back from Morrigan and spun around, her gaze quickly snapped to the assassin patiently waiting, her eyes growing wide in fear, she had probably never seen a daedra before, "Who in Andraste are you!?"

The assassin visibly flinched, "In the future, I'd prefer you abandon using the term Andraste."

Maryden looked back at Morrigan who was smirking; the bard backed away from the woman she intended to bed. "Who are you people?"

"For the record," Morrigan said to her lover, "It was much too easy to get this woman here."

"Hello, Maryden. My name is Crystal Cousland; I am listener and leader of the Dark Sisterhood. A deity guides us and has made a place for you among our ranks."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"The Night Mother has told me much about you, she has seen the fire in your heart and wishes to add your strength to her own. For years you have been ill-treated and objectified by disgusting men; join us, dear Maryden, take your revenge." Crystal stepped back and gestured toward the drunk still bound in the chair. Crystal withdrew a dagger and held it out toward the bard.

"The sisterhood? I've heard of you; you're a league of killers. I've heard endless stories of your deeds in Orzammar."

Crystal smiled maliciously; word had spread; all was going according to plan. "Would you like to be apart of something great, Maryden? The offer is made to few."

Maryden seemed nervous but strode toward the assassin, with trembling fingers she took the dagger from Crystal, her features hardened considerably when she closed in on the tied victim. "You've had this a long time coming you sick bastard," she whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

In a blink Maryden jabbed the blade into the drunk's chest, his cries muffled by the gag as the bard stabbed him repeatedly. Her bloodlust was astounding; she was perfect.

After the body stilled, Crystal handed Maryden the two-colored rocks.

"This is our signature," Crystal explained.

"I've heard," Maryden smiled wickedly. She took the rocks from the assassin who returned the smile. The bard was well versed on her gossip.

"You know what to do then?"

With a nod, Maryden turned and proceeded to jam the rocks deep inside the asshole's dead eye sockets.

OoOoO

Morrigan shivered as she waited outside for her lover to return. The assassin had taken Maryden back to the sanctuary via the daedric portal and said she would return shortly.

Crystal loved the night sky; Morrigan knew how her lover found comfort in its darkness and liked to take in the view every now and then. The thick fog of the bog kept them from ever seeing the sky and she was sure Crystal had been too busy as of late to take a moment and appreciate it again. She hoped her lover would appreciate the gesture.

A few minutes later, long relaxed limbs slipped around the witch's waist from behind, and cold lips pressed themselves to the base of Morrigan's neck. She smiled and leaned her head to the side, giving her lover full access. Morrigan hugged Crystal's arms to her as she reached with the other hand to cup behind the assassin's head.

"I miss you," Crystal whispered in her ear. "I miss this, holding you in the darkness, beneath the night sky."

Morrigan smiled, her plan was appreciated after all.

OoOoO

_Look to the water…_

Crystal stopped her assault on Morrigan's neck and glanced to the lake obediently. A disgruntled qunari was wandering around the dock, pacing back and forth.

_Your new brother awaits our offer; he is without belonging, he is without people or home. His loyalty knows no bounds. He craves leadership, he desires order, bring him home. Bring me Sten._

Crystal released her hold on Morrigan as she watched several guards approach the one named Sten.

"Okay buddy, move along. We don't like your kind hanging around here," one of the guards said.

Sten grew angry, without warning he drew a long two-handed sword from his back and swung wildly at the guard who ordered him away. Sten's war cry was one of frustration, the Night Mother was right, the man was without direction.

Sten proved himself a capable fighter; deciding to join him, Crystal whispered to Morrigan to stay put since she was an apostate while the assassin leaped into battle. The guards froze at the sight of the daedra before raising their weapons at her as well.

Baring her fangs, the daedric leader used her demonic mannerisms to finish her foes, burying her incisors deep into the throat of one and snapping the neck of another. Their blood reinvigorating her for the last leg of the fight.

After the enemies dropped to lifeless corpses, Crystal and Sten faced one another.

"Hello Sten," she said coldly as she had done with every recruit, "I have an offer for you."


	18. Targeting Morrigan

Morrigan sat at the edge of the bed, head buried in her hands as Crystal continued to struggle and writhe against invisible foes behind her. Upon their return from recruiting Maryden and Sten, the assassin had fallen victim yet again.

Crystal had assured Morrigan that Sten had been the last to enlist, thus their family complete. It seemed her lover's deity, however, had other plans or perhaps changed her mind. But this nightmare was like no other; three days the daedra had slept and cried out in fear or pain.

Morrigan had held her close day and night, whispering words of hope but nothing she did eased her partner. The witch shook her head again as Crystal screamed once more, a long shrill shriek of terror. Morrigan looked up at the sound of a knock on their bedroom door.

A round freckled face poked its head inside, Dagna. "Any better?" the dwarf asked.

Sadly, Morrigan shook her head.

Dagna took a cautious step further into the room, "I brought you a fresh bowl of water and a new cloth."

Morrigan accepted the bowl and nodded her thanks.

"We're all having dinner together if you'd like to join us, Morrigan. It's been three days; maybe it would be good to step away for a short while."

The witch shot Dagna with her best death glare.

"Okay, okay, well if you change your mind…" Dagna left before Morrigan snapped.

Taking the bowl of cool water, Morrigan moved around the bed and sat on the other side close to her fussing lover. She squeezed the cloth and dabbed at Crystal's sweat-slicked forehead. A secret tear escaped Morrigan as she watched the woman she loved whimper and suffer.

"Tell me how to help you," she whispered.

But Crystal didn't respond; she continued reacting to whatever dream she was having.

With a long sigh, Morrigan set the cloth and bowl aside and climbed under the sheets with the assassin as she had done the previous days. Crystal's arms automatically wrapped around the witch and held her close; it was the only time the daedra was significantly calmer, though she still twitched and whimpered here and there.

As the witch's lids grew heavy, she snuggled closer and kissed an arm wrapped around her before allowing herself to drift off to the fade.

"Mmmooorrrriiigggaaaaaaaan!"

Morrigan bolted upright at the shrill scream of her name, glancing behind her, she noticed Crystal was sitting straight up too. The assassin's eyes were open, full silvers blazing and unfocused but open and alert. The witch immediately lunged forward and wrapped Crystal in the tightest of hugs before cupping her face and pulling their lips together.

It took Crystal several moments to respond before her lips began to move. Before Morrigan could urge things further, Crystal had pulled away almost violently and scrambled from the bed. The assassin dressed quickly without sparing Morrigan a single glance.

Morrigan threw the blanket off and moved from the bed too, halting Crystal in her tracks before she reached the door.

"Wait! You've been asleep for three days. Where are you going? What's happened?"

A pained look crossed the assassin's face, Crystal just shook her head and gently pushed Morrigan aside without explanation. Dread filled the shapeshifter as her daedric lover hurried away. The sinking feeling inside her was like the brew of a storm on the horizon. Whatever the future held for them next, it couldn't be good.

OoOoO

Crystal grew distant over the next few weeks; without a word, she would disappear for days at a time. Morrigan had no choice but to stand idle and wait for the assassin's return. When Crystal did return to the sanctuary, she often did so covered in blood and refused to speak with the witch. She took her baths alone and seemingly avoided Morrigan at every turn.

Morrigan had hoped in time, Crystal would be ready to talk, but weeks had passed, and the daedra just grew more and more distant, changing before her eyes. She felt helpless; she was losing the only woman she had ever loved.

The few times Morrigan had cornered Crystal in their bedroom, she had noted the daedra's eyes were somehow wilder, yet puffy and darkened from lack of sleep. After conversing with the rest of the clan, she had learned the assassin's temper had turned significantly shorter; and her thirst for blood had become unquenchable. Everyone had noticed the change, but no one knew what was wrong.

One night, Morrigan decided enough was enough, she would get Crystal to talk no matter what…

OoOoO

_The three-day dream…_

Crystal stood amidst a plane of nothingness. The sky was ashen and reflected the same colors to the land beneath. Except for sand and sky, nothing was visible as far as the eye could see in any direction. No moon, no stars, no life. Desolation all around.

Crystal turned, looking for anything, any clue of what she was suppose to do or where to go. Where was she? Why was she here? She was sure there was no one else to recruit. What was this dream for?

"Dark Mother?" the assassin called out.

Suddenly, a cluster of shadows drew together in a swirling mist out of nowhere. Their shapeless smoke twisted and morphed into a silhouette of someone Crystal came to recognize. Once the transformation died down and the haze settled, Morrigan stood in front of the assassin, facing away from her.

Cautiously, Crystal took a shaky step forward; she had a bad feeling; she was aware of her dream state so knew this couldn't be her Morrigan. This was just another horrific method of communication used by the Night Mother; she was almost sure of it.

With an outstretched hand, Crystal gently grasped the witch's shoulder and urged her to turn around. Morrigan did so willingly, her eyes closed, and head slightly sagging to one side as if she were asleep while standing; nothing seemed to be wrong, physically anyway.

"Morrigan?"

The witch's lids snapped open on command, the golden globes Crystal had grown accustomed to over their time together had been replaced by two black orbs. They reminded her of the night of the ritual, the night that the daedric deity had possessed Astrid.

Crystal stepped back in shock and shook her head, "No. You can't have her! You said she was mine!"

_The girl serves a purpose higher than your own. But fret not, you will play an instrumental part in the new world order to come._

Crystal furrowed her brows; she was incredibly confused. _New world order?_ She came to Thedas to build the sisterhood and extend the Night Mother's reach, not change the balance of power.

Her deity had a much bigger agenda apparently, and as not only her agent but also a daedra, Crystal would have little choice but to carry it out. Her only regret was that Morrigan was about to get caught in the middle.

_You have done well thus far, my agent. Now it is time to proceed with the next phase. YOU will mark each member of our new family._

Crystal snapped out of her thoughts, her jaw dropping wide. What did she just say? Only agents carried the mark. And the handprint was made by the Night Mother, not a fellow member.

A flood of afflicting thoughts raced through the assassin. She didn't know all the details the mark entailed before receiving it, and now that she did, she hated the idea of burning someone as innocent as Sandal and taking the choice away from him, taking his life away, his soul.

Slowly, things started to make sense, the members she had recruited were from different parts of Thedas with extremely different backgrounds. If they bore the mark, The Night Mother would have the option to possess any one of them as she pleased, extending her reach on Thedas considerably. All that was required was their blackened hearts, loyalty, and free will…in the beginning.

After being branded, the choice was out of their hands, and they would be enslaved to a daedric demi-god forever. Their souls eternally bound in death as well as life.

_The Sisterhood was just a lure_ , she realized. How could she had been so foolish? To follow a daedric god so blindly? Sure, she had been trained from birth; but then, shouldn't she had known better than anyone?

"You cannot have Morrigan," Crystal repeated sternly.

_The choice is not yours, dear Crystal. The girl is already mine more than you know. I am a patient being; I will simply outwait you until you concede._

There was a shift in the air then; a shiver skittered down the assassin's spine as she waited for what was to come next. _I will not yield. I will not yield. I will not yield._ Crystal shut her eyes and repeated the words over and over like a mantra. She couldn't succumb, Morrigan's life was in danger now.

Crystal opened her eyes at the sound of a ghoulish howling, before her stood thousands upon thousands of shadows, each taking on the shape of a monster or a familiar face of one of the numerous victims Crystal had killed over her lifetime.

She was hardened to this kind of tactic, but with the Night Mother in control, dread and worry swirled inside her. This deity had been watching the assassin her entire life; knew her every fear, every fault, every mistake. There was no telling what might be done to Crystal for showing such insolence.

"We've been waiting for you, young one."

Crystal turned slowly at the sound of the although gravely, all too familiar voice of her late dark brother. Nazir. Behind Crystal stood every deceased member of the brotherhood clan she murdered the night of the ritual. Veezara, Gabriella, Krex, they all circled around her stealthily with their dead eyes transfixed on the assassin.

"Our blessed Night Mother has given us a job; it's nothing personal, dear." said the rotting corpse of Babette as she limped closer with a blood crusted dagger. "I'll apologize now for the dullness of my blade; I'll just have to push a little harder…"

Crystal shook her head and took a step back but immediately crashed into the outstretched arms of Gabriella.

"Mmmmmm, I've always wanted to hold you close like this, young assassin. Shame we never fucked in life, but you thought I was crazy. I just wanted to crawl inside you and be a part of you forever. And now we can finally make that happen! If I've learned anything in death, it's that you take the opportunities presented to you…"

Crystal screamed out as Gabriella sprouted a monstrous claw and clamped it down painfully into the assassin's side, shredding the fabric of her robes effortlessly and ripping into flesh. The pain was tremendous; she shrieked as Gabriella slowly curled her talons beneath the gashed skin and played with her innards.

She couldn't do this! Already she couldn't bare this anymore! Crystal struggled and squirmed to get away but was only met with more hands to hold her down. One by one, various brotherhood members encircled her and slowly etched their weapon of choice deep into the assassin.

The pain was too piercing; it was too intense. Blood gushed from her mouth, she choked and gagged and suffocated, but there was no sweet release of death. Although her world had begun to spin, darkness did not dance at the edges of her vision; she remained conscious; the images vivid, and the pain excruciating.

"Save some for me."

Crystal's eyes widened at the sight of not one of the first women she killed, but one of the first women she had sexually assaulted. In life, the woman had been beautiful with chocolate eyes and long dark locks, so Crystal had offered her life in exchange for sex.

But the assassin didn't keep her word and shoved a dagger through the poor girl's heart amidst their activities. Crystal had climaxed at the moment of death; this was when the assassin truly realized her inherent wickedness.

The once beautiful mark approached Crystal with a long, rusty metal pipe in hand, the circle of dead former family members around Crystal broke just wide enough to allow the woman to close the distance between them.

The once beautiful chocolate orbs full of life had been replaced with two decaying balls of disease. Chunks of skin had fallen off parts of her face; bone showed in various places around the cheeks, her features twisted into a disgusting scowl as her brows drew and she readied to finally take her revenge after all these years.

But before she did, she leaned in close to Crystal's face, the breath of the walking corpse was foul beyond measure.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you _this_ time," she whispered while twirling the rusty rod between bony fingers.

OoOoO

Crystal rose from the stone basin of bathwater with a groan. She glanced over her smooth cerulean body and felt the pain of a thousand scars that were not there. She could still mentally feel the intensity of each one.

The dream had stayed with her, vivid and inflexible. No matter how hard she tried she could not shake the memory. The cold dead eyes and harsh hands that touched her, the torture, or the maniacal laughter that followed.

Tears streaked the daedra's cheeks as she struggled to dress. The pain was crippling, but she could not let it show. No one knew what happened and that was the way things needed to stay. She couldn't even confide in the woman she trusted most.

She especially couldn't face Morrigan. How could she? She had conceded as the Night Mother had predicted. Amidst the torturous acts, Crystal had screeched and shrieked in utter agony to obey every order from then on without question. She had betrayed the only woman she ever loved, for respite.

Another tear fell as she thought how cold she had been the past few weeks to the witch. Morrigan didn't understand what had happened and was clueless to the Night Mother's plan for her.

The assassin shuddered as one of the most traumatic memories of the dream began to resurface and play out in her mind's eye all over again. To test Crystal's words, the Night Mother placed the apparition of Morrigan before the assassin and instructed her to burn the mark into every inch of the witch's flesh.

Crystal had to look away as she raised her hand and forced the flames to burn so hot they smoldered to vibrant blue embers; a heat so intense, flames could not fan to life. Slowly, she lowered her palm and branded her lover over and over again. She had to keep telling herself that the woman screeching, grabbing at her, and begging for mercy was not, in fact, the real Morrigan. But as time went on, it got harder to believe.

Crystal splashed her face with cold water from a nearby bowl as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had always thought herself a monster, but now she was something beyond evil. An unrecognizable demonic creature that should had never been released from the darkest corners of the void.

How could she ever get over what she had done? Even if it wasn't real, even if it was her only route of escape, her actions and the memory of those actions made it real.

A knock on the door startled Crystal from her thoughts. The dream had made her clumsy, but she didn't need to call out to know who it was. She could still sense Morrigan by the familiar sensation of lightly swirling thunder inside her chest.

Wiping away the tears, the daedra crossed the room and opened the door to reveal her gorgeous partner. Although golden orbs glared angrily, Crystal reveled in the beauty of them. The witch was as beautiful as ever with her clear milk skin and silky dark hair pulled back into a loose bun just as Crystal liked it.

Her heart sank at what might become of her beautiful lover. What dark plan did the Night Mother have for the shapeshifter? Would she make Morrigan a daedra too? Did the deity require the witch's company in the void? Only time would tell.

Before the witch could speak, Crystal plunged forward and wrapped Morrigan in the tightest of hugs and didn't let go. Lithe arms hovered a moment before squeezing the assassin back.

"Talk to me," Morrigan begged through a whisper.

"Run from me," Crystal whispered back before pulling away and storming out of the water closet, down the hall, and out of the sanctuary.

Meeko followed close on her heels as she continued her way out into the center of the marsh and began to yell at the sky, her mind made up.

"I WILL NOT YIELD!" A chilling breeze blew past at her words causing Meeko to cower. "You'll have to kill me," she whispered to the wind.

On cue, the undead army rose in every direction, their black eye sockets piercing her soul as they raised their weapons and began to close around her.


	19. Cyclone of Fire

Meeko bolted through the undead and back into the safe confines of the sanctuary, leaving the assassin to fend for herself.

 _Some loyal protector_ , she thought.

Crystal fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Slowly, she sank a few inches into the wet murk beneath as she waited for the first strike. Just as the creaking of bones came to a stop in front of her and raised its massive sword overhead, an intense whirling heat surrounded her. She felt more than heard something whoosh past her cheek.

Crystal glanced up in bewilderment at a scene she could only describe as a cyclone of fire. Flames rained heavily from every angle across the marsh, each one catching an undead soldier as its prize and obliterating it to dust.

Lithe arms wrapped around her out of nowhere, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the incredulous scene to unfold before her as she was pulled backward out of harm's way.

A sword crashed against the murky water splashing both the assassin and the witch holding her in the face. After wiping the grime away, Crystal noticed the blazing storm had ceased. Only half the army stood now, sparsely scattered across the swampland.

Dread filled the daedra as she spotted hundreds of small bubbling pools of disturbed liquid form. She visibly gulped and clung tighter to the protective arms still latched around her as she watched several new undead beings arise from the mire.

The undead, however, did not continue their pursuit, they merely stood in place swaying side to side as they normally would. What happened? What had changed? Was this a tactic of the deity? Waiting for the opportune moment to strike?

Craning her neck, Crystal's gaze connected with Morrigan's.

"No more secrets. You tell me everything. Now," Morrigan said sternly.

Crystal was confused, how did Morrigan know she was in trouble? How did she get there so fast? "Morrigan, how did you—"

"The dog came to find me. I had never seen him so agitated, so I followed him."

The assassin turned in Morrigan's arms and hugged her close before whispering, "I can't do what the Night Mother wants."

Morrigan tightened the hug and kissed the assassin's neck. "She wants me, doesn't she?" Crystal nodded. Two fingers hooked under the daedra's chin as the witch carefully urged their eyes to meet once more. "Then she will have me. I won't have you killing yourself over this. I love you, Crystal. I want to be with you no matter what that entails."

Tears fell as Crystal shook her head, she knew the witch didn't truly understand what she was giving up. "I'm not worth your soul, Morrigan. And I honestly have no idea what the Night Mother has planned, but I know it's much bigger than the sisterhood."

"Shhhhh." Morrigan touched their foreheads together. "I will join the sisterhood and be whatever you and the Night Mother need me to be. But you should know, there is something I want in return."

Crystal pulled away wondering what the witch could possibly want. She had already won the daedra's heart, what else was there? Whatever it was, the assassin already knew she would give it to her. "Name it."

"Marry me," Morrigan breathed.

Crystal's heart did a flip as shock froze her in place. She had not been expecting that. Did the witch really just propose to her in the middle of a muddy swamp while surrounded by an undead army who were about to murder her only a few moments before?

"Crystal? Did you hear me?"

The assassin blinked, she didn't snap back to reality until she met those gorgeous golden orbs she had fallen in love with from day one. She nodded her head animatedly, eliciting a huge smile from the shapeshifter.

"To confirm, that _is_ a yes, then?"

With new tears streaming, these ones of joy, Crystal found her voice again. "Yes!"

Morrigan seized the assassin behind the neck and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "I have a ring for you," she whispered as she pulled away to untie the roped necklace holding the ring from around her neck. Carefully, she slipped the small silver band off and reached for Crystal's trembling cerulean fingers. "It was my mothers, and it is enchanted so I can always find you. I do not know if it works the other way around."

Crystal had never felt so much emotion pour through her as she watched Morrigan push the symbol of love onto her ring finger. The assassin admired the band a moment before a curious sensation enveloped the digit; it was the unfamiliar sense of warmth, like the grip of sun rays. She looked to the witch curiously who met her with a smile.

"Relax, my love." Without further explanation and a flick of her wrist, the ring began to glow a fluorescent orange before shrinking and swirling into a thin layer of smoke as dark as the void. Within seconds it was over before Crystal could even fully comprehend what had happened. In place of the ring resided a dark, tattooed band of intricate designs instead, the art so small, the assassin could not truly see it.

The mixture of shock and excitement caused the daedra to vibrate with verve and uncontained laughter. She hugged Morrigan tightly to her. "I love you," she whispered again and again.

"Come back inside," Morrigan replied after placing a soft kiss just below the daedra's ear. "We can talk about things later. Right now, I want to celebrate our engagement."

OoOoO

_A few weeks later…_

"Happy twentieth Naming Day, Morrigan."

Crystal grinned wildly at the beautiful sorceress stretched out against the sheets. It was the day in which her fiancée was born, and the assassin was excited to gift her lover with the powerful magic staff she had spent weeks carefully crafting.

Dagna and Sandal had worked tirelessly beside her the whole way through, instructing and showing different tips and tricks; in the end, Crystal became a decent blacksmith. Her daedric blood infused with ebony metals made them absolutely deadly. And after Sandal had enchanted them, their damage rating was beyond measure.

"How did you know 'twas my naming day?" came Morrigan's groggy purr.

"Night Mother told me, of course," Crystal answered with a goofy smirk. "Would you like your present now?" The assassin gripped the staff behind the doorframe, holding it just out of view. She couldn't wait to surprise Morrigan with it.

"I do not require a gift of any sort, my love. 'Tis just a day like any other."

"Oh, well I have no idea what I'm going to do with this then…" Crystal said slyly as she pulled the lengthy rod out from behind her.

Morrigan sat straight up, her eyes snapping wide with surprise, any evidence of having just woken up completely vanished. The assassin chuckled as she hurried over to the bed and gently transferred the piece into her lover's outstretched hands. The witch looked as excited as Crystal felt.

"I crafted this for you personally; it's infused with my blood and magic, blessed by the Night Mother, and the materials used will ensure the staff only bends to your will. No one else can wield it."

After close examination, Morrigan leaned the staff against the wall by the bed and pulled Crystal down on top of her. "Thank you, Crystal. I love it. I love _you_."

The assassin allowed herself to be pulled against the softest lips and warmest body she had ever known. Morrigan was still naked beneath the furs from their previous night's activities. Regardless of their constant love-making that was common among lovers to be wed, they never grew weary of the act and were still on fire for one another.

Morrigan pulled away gently and smiled against the assassin's lips; her light chuckle sent soft tufts of air tumbling wonderfully into the daedra's mouth. Crystal smiled back as she slowly slipped a leg over her lover's hip beneath the blanket. Warmth pulled at her core as her clit delicately brushed against a slim, toned thigh.

The assassin let out a light groan as she dove back in for her lover's exotic mouth, chilled cerulean lips urged crimsons ever so slowly to open. Immediate entrance was granted, Crystal took advantage by encouraging the soft slick tongue inside to dance with her own.

Long fingered hands glided up the assassin's arms amidst their lip-locked assault, those silky agile digits brushed over elbows and higher, they continued to caress further and further up until reaching shoulders then collar where Crystal's robe fell open. Those smooth, talented fingers carefully began to extract the gown, but the assassin covered those hands with her own; now moving together, they shed the garment to the floor.

Crystal broke the passionate kiss they had been sharing to arch her back and puff out her chest while straddling her partner. The daedra's perfectly sized breasts strained against the chest binding holding them in place. She felt her nipples standing at attention, poking against the thin fabric and begging to be released for play.

As expected, Morrigan smiled and sat up, bringing her mouth to the covered taught nubs and sucking them through the cloth. A breathy moan escaped Crystal as the witch lightly bit down. Deciding her lover wasn't going to strip her fast enough, the assassin hooked a thumb under the chest binding where it tied together and pulled it free.

The cloth fell away easily; her breasts bounced proudly, and her efforts were rewarded with an energetic mouth. Morrigan wasted no time latching onto the bare nub, that incredible fiery tongue of hers lavished and swirled the needy nipple wildly.

Crystal threw her head back and bucked into her partner as the witch continued to suck and tease. The assassin wrapped her arms around Morrigan's head, hugging her ever closer. "I love you," Crystal whispered to the ceiling. She wasn't sure if the witch had heard her or not. It didn't matter though as she planned to spend the rest of her life proving the declaration anyway.

Morrigan's hands slipped to cerulean hips, and in a quick string of motions Crystal was skillfully flipped to her back, their positions reversed from when they first started. The assassin laughed as the shifter interlaced their fingers together and slowly guided them up toward the bedpost. Crystal shook her head. "Morrigan, no. Today is your day. Let me take care of you. Don't worry about my needs."

"Shhhhh." Morrigan leaned closer, her hot breath pulsating against wanting lips. "'Tis my naming day and I will do what I like."

A lascivious gleam crossed Morrigan's golden suns then, matched with a sultry smile as she slowly glided downward not allowing a breath of air to come between them. She left a trail of licks and kisses in her wake. A warmth sparked in the assassin's chest and spread throughout her body as Morrigan continued worshipping the daedra.

The shapeshifter stopped and hovered over the mark of the Night Mother as she always did. She matched her hand over the scar first before pulling it away again and pressing a warm, passionate kiss to the freezing skin.

The mark was the only part of the daedra to ever change in temperature. Whether it was freezing or scalding depended on how pleased Crystal's deity was with her. If it burned, then the assassin was doing something wrong or had shown insolence. The colder it was, the happier the Night Mother, and at that moment, the sisterhood deity must had been ecstatic.

Moving on from the mark, Morrigan slipped lower to the last of Crystal's clothing, the groin cloth. With teeth and eye contact, the witch slowly pulled at the strings holding the garment in place. The assassin chuckled as she reached for the small cloth dangling from her lover's mouth and tossed it away.

The witch returned to her destination, taking her time and first nestling with her nose in the assassin's short, wiry hairs. Not so subtly, a cerulean hand traveled to Morrigan's head and ever so gently urged the witch lower. Morrigan growled at the daedra, refusing to be rushed. Crystal whined as she bucked toward the witch's mouth. "Come on, Morrigan. Stop teasing."

"Always _so_ impatient, my love."

Morrigan must have given in as Crystal felt her lower lips being peeled apart immediately after. She took a deep breath and stretched back against the pillows, eyes closed as she awaited her prize. She could feel warm bursts of air gently pulsing against her throbbing clit. Morrigan's mouth was so close; the assassin couldn't help but fantasize how hot and slick, and good it was going to feel.

When seconds turned into eternity, and Morrigan still hadn't done the deed, Crystal spread her legs wider, knees in the air and pointed off to the sides while bucking her hips further up once more. The witch hovered several more agonizing seconds while she allowed her breath to tease the assassin. Crystal was sure she broke into a sweat purely from anticipation before Morrigan finally sunk and sealed those talented lips firmly around the assassin's famished clit.

The daedra's heart fluttered wildly as wave after wave of pleasure began to roll through her body like the tides of an ocean, each surge building to new extremes. Morrigan's strategy was a series of light strokes of tongue alternated with harsh long licks until Crystal began to squirm and roll against her partner's mouth for more. As the urgency rose, so did the witch's ministrations, those luscious strokes switched to harsh, glorious sucks until Crystal began to shake violently with an overwhelming stimulation she never wanted to end. She rode it out as long as she could before she was forced to push Morrigan away.

The witch snickered as she kissed her way back up Crystal's frozen but sweat drenched body. It took the assassin a few moments to catch her breath and allow the dizzying haze of post-orgasm to pass but once it did, she smiled and nodded at Morrigan with a knowing look. The witch understood the gesture without the need of words; Crystal loved how in tune they were with each other.

Morrigan slid further and further up the assassin's body until her own dripping womanhood hovered over the daedra's wanting mouth with a knee either side Crystal's head. Morrigan's vagina was gorgeous, it flowered open for the assassin every time and was always bare of hair, unlike Crystal. It glistened and beckoned her with the sweetest scent the assassin had come to crave.

Not wanting to tease Morrigan on her naming day, Crystal lifted her head and sucked in the swollen bean lovingly. The witch moaned loudly as Crystal gripped her lover's thighs and urged her to ground down deeper. Obediently, the shifter rode the assassin back and forth while a chilled mouth continued to pleasure the woman she loved.

Morrigan moaned again as Crystal swirled her tongue and sucked a rhythm she knew drove the witch wild. Her lover began to buck harder; the assassin felt long fingers lace through her hair and press themselves firmly on the top of her head. She loved it when Morrigan controlled her like this, used the assassin to hit all the witch's hot spots.

"Mmmm yes!" Morrigan cried out. "More Crystal! You know what I desire."

And she would be right. Crystal was proud how well she knew the witch's body. Conceding once more, Crystal began to suck relentlessly and flick her tongue even harder while slipping three cold fingers into Morrigan's flooded entrance.

The witch began to writhe and ride Crystal's mouth enthusiastically until her bucks became uncontrolled and erratic. Crystal held on and moved with her wife-to-be until Morrigan was screaming out her orgasm and pushing the assassin away.

Crystal was rewarded with a new flood between her own legs for her efforts. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped as the shapeshifter rolled off and the assassin slipped back on top of her. Morrigan smiled dazedly and brought their lips together. The assassin found it so erotic how Morrigan enjoyed tasting herself on Crystal's lips after being eaten out.

After having her tongue sucked clean, Crystal smiled and bent her head just low enough to take in one of the witch's taut nipples. She could never resist Morrigan's perfect breasts during one of their intimate sessions. The assassin loved how quickly they always perked beneath her chilled tongue. She sucked one in vigorously, swirling her tongue around and around before gently nibbling the bud. Morrigan moaned as Crystal turned her attention to the other and repeated the action.

After the second groan, Crystal continued her journey until she came across Morrigan's scars. She still couldn't help the guilt she felt for them, and in truth would probably never get over it. All she could do was continue to worship Morrigan's beautiful body as she deserved.

Crystal licked the outline of the scars firmly before pressing several kisses to each one. She continued to kiss a trail lower and lower but stopped at the witch's lower abdomen where Crystal knew her lover wanted the mark burned into her. Morrigan had told the daedra she wanted it the opposite hip as Crystal's so that the hands would touch each time they made love.

Morrigan must have felt Crystal's hesitation because a soft hand cupped beneath her chin and lifted Crystal's gaze to meet her own. "Don't think about the branding right now, love. Focus on the task at hand."

 _Spoken like a true member of the sisterhood_ , Crystal thought before aligning their clits and riding out her second orgasm against her fiancée's slickness. She collapsed overtop Morrigan who held her close, breathless.

"I love you," Morrigan breathed against the assassin's lips.

Crystal smiled and kissed the witch again. Tomorrow Morrigan would prove that love by becoming her wife.


	20. Soul Fire

Crystal stood alone in the large chamber of the sanctuary as she pictured the marriage ceremony sure to follow the next day. It was the middle of the night, and due to nightmares, the daedra rarely slept.

She would often hold Morrigan until the witch drifted steadily off to the fade before wandering the halls of the sanctuary. Sometimes Crystal would run into her dark brother Sandal; he too had been plagued by nightmares every time he closed his eyes after the night of his branding. Surprisingly enough, he did not run or tremble at the sight of the daedra who gave him those nightmares to begin with.

Marking him had been particularly hard on Crystal, Sandal was the least likely to understand any of it; marking all of them had been difficult but necessary. They all accepted the order however and had lined up one by one obediently to have the mark of the Night Mother burned permanently into their flesh when Crystal had made the announcement. All except Morrigan.

Together, they decided the witch would be branded in private; after the wedding ceremony, and after they consummated on their wedding night. The Night Mother seemed to have accepted this as she did not speak further on the matter.

After Morrigan's spontaneous proposal, they had set to marry in a month's time. Crystal had hoped her lover would use that time traveling and doing all the things she wished to do before the Night Mother got her clutches into the witch, but Morrigan just wanted to be with the assassin.

It had certainly been a blissful few weeks, but their wedding day was practically upon them, and after their wedding night, Crystal's most fatal nightmare of all would come to pass.

She closed her eyes as the gruesome images of branding Morrigan a hundred times over began to play on an endless loop once more in her mind. She heard her lover's screams, felt the shapeshifter's nails claw and rip new memories through her skin for mercy, but Crystal had continued to command the flameless fire to burn and scald the mark into the woman she loved.

Crystal jumped when she felt soft arms gently wrap around her waist.

"Just me," Morrigan whispered. "Are you alright? I hope you are not reliving that dream again."

Crystal had brought herself to confide in her fiancée after being cornered by the witch and being demanded an explanation after not sleeping for a week. She had told Morrigan everything, the branding, seeing her dark family and past victims, what she did to that girl, and the torture.

When she was done speaking, Morrigan's features held no judgment; she had listened intently and afterward, she had held Crystal close to her chest without a word. The embrace had been everything the assassin needed at the time; she just hadn't known she needed it.

Morrigan always surprised her like that. The shapeshifter always knew just when to hold her, just when to yell at her, just when to back off, and just when to love her. No one had ever had such an ability to read the assassin in such a way. And Crystal loved her deeply for it.

"Hello, my love," Crystal answered. "You're getting quiet; I didn't even hear you."

She heard Morrigan smirk by her ear as the witch rested her perfect chin on the assassin's shoulder. "I have been practicing."

"I'm pleased; and proud of you."

Morrigan gently urged the assassin to turn and meet the witch's golden gaze. Once she did, hungry lips pressed together passionately, it didn't matter how much love they had made in the past weeks, they'd never get enough of each other, and Crystal was certain she'd never grow tired of kissing her amazing bride to be.

Morrigan chuckled and pulled away when the assassin slipped quick fingers over the witch's waistband. "Save it for tomorrow, my love. I promise there will be much of that to come."

Crystal whined and gave Morrigan her best look of plea but received the same cold, amused stare of rejection. With one final kiss, the assassin smiled and stepped back while leaving one arm securely wrapped around Morrigan's waist.

"So, how is this ceremony to unfold tomorrow? We say our vows, and then we our hitched?"

Crystal couldn't help the laugh to escape her. "Not quite. A sisterhood ceremony is much different than a traditional wedding; we'll literally be bound together. The Night Mother will trade our souls to one another so that we will in a way, own each other in life, and find each other in death. The draw we'll feel to one another, will be at its strongest, and last forever."

Morrigan crooked an eyebrow; when Crystal saw her confusion, she grasped her lover by the hand and led her over to the altar and sat down on the large stone structure to explain.

"I've only seen one of these ceremonies once in the Brotherhood, between our leader Astrid and a werewolf named Arnbjorn. At the start of the ceremony, the couple to be bonded, stand in front of an altar with a sacrifice on top." The assassin laughed when Morrigan raised an eyebrow again. "Don't worry, Fenris has our sacrifice in the interrogation room, and nothing particularly weird happens. We just stab him."

Morrigan smirked and shook her head.

"As soon as the sacrifice's heart is pierced," Crystal continued. "The couple will be encased in blue flames; this is called _soul fire_. It is a spell cast by the Night Mother if she deems the couple worthy and gives her blessing. Once encased in flames, she will trade our souls. But from what I understand, a piece of us remains behind, something so precious that even a deity cannot touch or take from us. I'm uncertain what it is, but it's this piece that will call out to unite with its soul in death like a siren of the sea. It is what reunites these lovers in death once the souls have left their vessels."

"Vessels?"

"Our bodies."

Morrigan was silent a long moment before Crystal interlaced their fingers and asked, "Have I scared you away yet?"

Morrigan smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. I want this, Crystal. I want you, forever."

Crystal smiled and nudged her head to the right. "Come with me; I want to share one of my secrets with you."

Excitedly, the assassin led Morrigan through the twists and turns of the hallways until they reached one of the more abandoned rooms of the sanctuary, the kitchen. Crystal turned to her partner who followed close behind.

Morrigan gave a knowing look and crossed her arms. "I seem to recall someone promising to make me what was it? Mammoth fondue?"

Crystal gleamed with pride that her fiancée remembered all those months ago in camp that the assassin had mentioned she liked to cook. It was not a detail she shared with many. "Mammoth steak fondue, actually." The assassin sauntered close to Morrigan and kissed her on the cheek. "However, as there is no mammoth steak available I will be serving you Qrisské. I know it sounds fancy but it's basically just boiled rabbit with a few secret ingredients."

"Mmmm, sounds delicious my love. What can I do to help?"

Crystal led Morrigan to a barstool and patted the seat for her fiancée to sit. "Just keep me company."

For the next hour or so, the women chatted and laughed about everything and nothing while Crystal prepared the meat. The assassin's cheeks grew sore for the first time in her life from all the smiling by the time the meal was finally ready. Never had she been so happy. She had enjoyed every moment with the woman she loved and couldn't wait to marry the strong, confident, intelligent, beautiful witch of her dreams.

"Let's go to the dining hall," Crystal insisted as she grabbed the pot of cooked rabbit and two bowls.

She was relieved to find the room empty. The early hours of the day were fast approaching, but luckily, the clan was still asleep. The assassin set the pot and bowls down carefully before pulling out a chair for Morrigan to sit.

"It smells wonderful, darling."

The assassin ladled some of the seasoned meat into a bowl and placed it in front of Morrigan. "I'll be right back. I have a gift for you."

The witch crooked a brow as Crystal disappeared. She returned a few moments later with Maryden's lute in hand. She borrowed the lute regularly from the bard so was sure it would not be missed. The assassin let out a shaky breath as she took the seat across from her lover. She didn't know why she was nervous, it wasn't like she hadn't sung for Morrigan before. Then again she had not personally written a song _for_ anyone before either.

"I wrote a song for you. A gift for my fiancée."

Before Morrigan could respond, Crystal's fingers began to dance along the strings to a haunting tune.  
  


" _Deep in my soul there burns a vicious flame,_

_but with your gaze you keep it fairly tame._  
  


_Secrets buried deep_

_I give to you to keep._  
  


_Death all around_

_and you never even blink._  
  


_Blood stains our skin yet you kiss it all away._

_From the depths of my heart I always hope you'll stay."_  
  


Unshed tears shimmered in Morrigan's glowing orbs as she continued to stare at the assassin in awe, seemingly in shock. Crystal set the lute aside and shifted her chair closer to Morrigan's who still looked frozen in place. Bravely, Crystal interlaced their fingers and pressed cold lips against her lover's to break the trance. It worked, within a few seconds the witch began to respond and pulled the assassin in tightly.

"I cannot wait to marry you," Morrigan whispered.

OoOoO

Morrigan laughed as she continued to roll beneath the bedsheets with her lover. They had spent the day sleeping in one another's arms as the wedding ceremony was to take place at what Crystal had called _the daedric hour_. It was the hour late in the night when most of the earth was asleep and all manners of daedric life were at their most powerful, gods and dremoras alike.

"So, Morrigan Cousland or Crystal Wilds?"

Morrigan laughed as she pulled her lover back close against her body. "Definitely Crystal Wilds, my love."

Crystal laughed and turned in the witch's lithe arms, pressing their lips together once more. "I like it. Crystal Wilds it is then. I love you, Morrigan. I can't wait to be joined with you."

"Nor I, my love."

OoOoO

Morrigan took a shuddery breath as the mixture of nerves and excitement settled in her chest. She hadn't done anything drastically different to her appearance. She wore her dark locks in its usual bun with dark makeup; Crystal had even advised they marry in the blue and black sisterhood robes.

There was no stage to this wedding; they were not merely actors playing their parts as it was usually done in Thedas. Morrigan and Crystal genuinely loved each other so much their souls would soon be literally entwined and switched by a daedric demigod.

Worries of what the Night Mother may demand of Morrigan still lingered on the outskirts of her thoughts, but she kept them pushed back, hidden away to deal with another time. Those were worries for another day. Today, she just wanted to make the beautiful, intelligent, wicked, slightly arrogant daedra her wife.

A knock came at the door of the water closet. This was it; Morrigan was about to be led to the sanctuary's main chamber where the ceremony had undoubtedly already begun. Taking one last glance to the mirror to be certain not a hair was out of place, Morrigan crossed the room and opened the door.

Sandal stood on the other side of it looking up at Morrigan holding his chubby palm out for her to take. Morrigan smiled, the expression only breaking for the briefest of seconds when her eyes raked over the dark mark of the Night Mother on his neck.

Sandal had screamed and squirmed more than anyone. Morrigan remembered the pain in her fiancée's face as she continued to hold the dwarf down and sear the mark into his skin.

The witch slipped slim fingers into Sandal's and nodded for him to lead the way.

The chamber was dark when they entered, all the members of their new dark family were in attendance standing in a semi-circle around the altar, each of them held a single candle in front of them. Crystal stood at the altar, her head down as if in prayer while every other head in the room turned to watch Morrigan saunter toward the woman she was to wed.

Sandal released his grip once they reached the altar and whispered, " _Enchantment."_ Morrigan took it as a word of encouragement before the short blond hurried away and rejoined the others in the semi-circle.

Morrigan faced the daedra who finally glanced up and smiled that brilliant smile of hers, bright pearly whites gleaming magnificently against cerulean skin. The witch didn't even notice the whimpering sacrifice in front of them atop the altar until he cried out again, breaking the shifter's staring contest with her lover.

Crystal took Morrigan's hand in hers before pressing the familiar leather wrapped hilt of the assassin's favorite dagger into the witch's sweaty palm, a Blade of Woe. The daedra continued to guide their joined hands with the knife until it hovered over the body before them, the dark blade aimed firmly at the man's heart.

"Ready?" Crystal whispered.

With a slight nod, Morrigan tightened her grip, and together the pair drove the blade into the sacrifice, his shrieks of agony reverberating throughout the chamber.


	21. The Daedric Hour

The Sisterhood Clan continued to hum their haunting melody and dance their ritualistic waves. The couple to be wed kept sneaking each other winks and shy smiles while waiting for the blood-curdling screams and gasping whimpers of the desperate sacrifice before them to die away.

Morrigan grew impatient as the tortured soul continued to choke on his never-ending flood of crimson. Why couldn't he just die already? She couldn't wait for the life to corpse transition. What was taking so long?

The bushy haired sacrifice atop the altar was as pale as one's skin could fall, bones protruded against blood covered cheeks suggesting malnutrition and starvation, he was as thin as a sword, his face sunken and sullen as his eyeballs attempted escape from his skull. It seemed a miracle he survived the trip to the altar alone.

Excited grins spread simultaneously throughout the chamber once the wheezing finally stopped and the hall finally grew silent. Crystal brought Morrigan's hand to cold lips and pressed a firm kiss there before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath seemingly in concentration.

The witch peeked over her shoulder a moment to see what the others were doing. The dancing had stopped, but their hums continued although softer than before. Each of their eyes closed as well. Morrigan wondered if Crystal had given them instruction beforehand. She turned back once she heard her fiancée start to speak.

"We gather in _this daedric hour_. We gather in _this daedric hour_. We gather in _this daedric hour_."

A shiver shimmied its way through Morrigan as she listened to her lover's spine-chilling whisper. The daedra chanted the phrase over and over, lids still shut as she concentrated. Soon, Crystal's words began to echo throughout the chamber in every corner of the great hall.

A thousand times over the phrase reverberated around them, ' _we gather in this daedric hour'_. The phrases piling together as a stack of whispers until they no longer sounded like words but rather the flapping wings of a swarm of birds.

A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere, threatening to push Morrigan from her feet, but Crystal tightened her grip, refusing to let the witch go for even a moment. Then, the assassin's eyes snapped opened; she stared straight ahead unblinkingly as she continued to chant.

Morrigan became more unnerved by the second but would not let it show. She vowed to see the ceremony through to the end. Crystal, after all, was all she wanted in this life now. Now that she had experienced love, she simply could not live without. Had that thought crossed her rational mind over a year ago, Morrigan would have laughed and spat a nasty insult to anyone who would say such things.

Morrigan's heart beat faster when the hall fell silent for the second time that night. She looked to her lover in question who was already preparing to answer as she glanced around excitedly with those piercing silvers.

"She's here," Crystal breathed.

The assassin's lids closed again for a long second as if listening carefully for a pin drop in the distance. It was a familiar expression Morrigan had grown accustomed to when her lover heard her deity's voice. It wasn't long before Crystal opened her eyes again and turned toward Morrigan.

"She's accepted our request to perform the soul switching ceremony."

Morrigan smiled again as excitement spread through her. "What do we do next, my love?"

With a smirk, Crystal reached to her side and retrieved the other Blade of Woe. Morrigan smirked too as she shot a glance to its sibling still lodged in the chest of the unfortunate man atop the altar.

"You already gave me a ring. Now it's my turn to give you yours."

Of course Morrigan was confused by the blade, but after all those months with Crystal, she had learned to trust her lover and wait for the explanation to reveal itself. Her theory was proven a short time later as the assassin slashed the inside of her arm without so much as a flinch.

Dark black liquid gushed from the laceration as Crystal smiled slyly and returned the blade to its holster. A blue digit pressed into the depths of the cut next causing Morrigan to cringe as she watched.

"Your ring will be a tattoo as well. Made with _night blood_. It will be a permanent mark between us and I will make it identical to mine so they match forever."

Morrigan nodded as she held her hand up for the assassin to drip the dark daedric blood drops onto the witch's ring finger. Since Crystal had been cool to the touch and freezing on a regular basis, the burning sting of the acidic blood was the last thing Morrigan expected.

The shifter hissed in pain as the fluid wrapped itself around her finger and claimed its residence.

"I'm sorry," Crystal whispered quickly. "It'll be over in a minute, I promise."

A blue hand hovered over the acidic blood and began to glow. Although the substance did not decrease in temperature, there was no longer the painful feel of serrating teeth at the base of the digit. Morrigan mouthed the words _thank you_ as her lover continued to work and commanded the quick swirls of light until true to the assassin's word, an identical ring to the one Morrigan left on Crystal remained behind.

"I'll always love you, Morrigan. Always."

"And I, you;" Morrigan returned.

Crystal cupped the witch's face, touched their foreheads together and closed her eyes once more with that concentrated expression again before finally whispering, "The Night Mother will join us now. Are you sure you want this? Once it's done, there is no way out."

Morrigan nodded and clasped her hands over Crystal's. "I am certain. I will follow you anywhere. Forever."

Suddenly, blue flames sprouted all around; surrounding, encircling and enveloping the couple as they soared from the ground higher and higher until the tips of fire met in an arch over their heads. Once the vibrant azure blaze sealed any remaining openings leading to the outside world, Morrigan began to feel inexplicably lighter as if she were being carried off by a cloud and gently lulled to sleep.

She couldn't fight the overwhelming fatigue to suddenly envelop her as her lids shut against her will. Weightlessly, Morrigan slipped backward, caught by invisible cradling hands. Was she floating midair? The inability to open her eyes kept her from confirming.

The witch inhaled deeply, reassuring herself she had not died during the ritual and just not known it. Gone was the dank damp scent of the sanctuary, replaced by something unfamiliar, a freshness with an after-smell of burnt logs. A unique scent amidst a spell indeed.

Languidly, a cold hand squeezed Morrigan's. She smiled, Crystal always knew just when to offer the witch reassurance. It was one of the qualities she loved most in the woman. Morrigan finally began to relax as she returned the comforting squeeze and waited for the ritual to finish.

They hovered there for what seemed an eternity. Each time the shifter grew impatient and tried to move, a new limb deadened as if she were being paralyzed inch by inch in the slowest way possible. Changing tactics, Morrigan lay still, unmoving and waited. What was taking so long?

Her body began to tingle as the waves of flame seemed to glide nearer. They flowed so closely against her skin now that she could feel the heat of its rushing tide. Craning her head, the magic began to stick and stiffen, halting further movement. Her chest grew heavy as if being crushed by a boulder. It became increasingly harder to breathe by the second.

The witch began to gasp for air that was no longer there, she attempted to scream out, but her vocals refused to sound. She was suffocating, dying, was this the Night Mother's plan all along? Crystal had mentioned long ago having to send her family to join the dark deity in _the void_ due to the Night Mother's wishes. Is that what was happening? Is that why the Night Mother was killing her now?

Desolate and hopeless, Morrigan gave in to the pain of suffocation hoping it would end the discomfort sooner. What more could she do?

It was odd how Morrigan was suddenly looking down at her body from above. Her and Crystal both suspended in the air within a blue bubble of daedric fire seemingly dead. And were they? She didn't understand. Perhaps this was what death was like, a ghost watching from above while others lived on without them.

Morrigan narrowed her gaze as something began to change, the flames turned as red as Shadowmire's demonic eyes. First, Crystal's unmoving body began to shriek, then Morrigan's, although she could not feel herself committing the act.

With a sudden rush and series of flashes, Morrigan was back in her body, the spiritual sensation over as the unexplained agony settled in. She was very much alive as she could feel her flesh detaching itself from her form. What was happening? She felt as though she were being skinned alive, although an illusion, the sensation felt incredibly real.

Morrigan searched for Crystal's hand but it was no longer there, her lover must have been convulsing just as badly. As the witch opened her mouth wide to scream again, a sudden rush of air scurried down her throat like an intruding hand. She swore she could feel individual bony fingers move inside her chest, clutching all around the various parts of her as if shaping things just so or searching for something.

It wasn't until that delusional hand in Morrigan's mind pulled away that everything changed forever.

_You're old enough now._

Confused, Morrigan looked around her new surroundings. She could finally open her eyes, her mind had been returned, finally full alert and free of pain. She was in control again. But she had been transported elsewhere. She was no longer floating before the altar where she was supposedly being bonded to her mate.

Where was she? Looking down at her torso, Morrigan noticed she was wearing the same Sisterhood robes of home only this time they were red and black opposed to the familiar blue and black she had grown accustomed to. Now that she thought about it, they were the same colored robes Crystal wore when they first met.

The shifter noticed she was also incredibly shorter and small in stature. Her hands appeared childlike. That didn't make sense. How could she be a child?

_You're old enough now._

Morrigan spun around to a woman she hadn't noticed leaning against the doorframe. The blonde stranger dawned an armor similar to her own in red and black colors as well but was just that, armor. Not mage robes. Dirty-blonde shoulder length tresses rested either side a swan-like neck beneath sunken cheeks as the most piercing hazels targeted the witch.

The muffled movement of clinking chain sounded behind Morrigan just then causing her to turn again. It was too dark to see; the only light offered illuminated from the doorway where the mysterious blonde woman stood.

Why was she here? In this dark, smelly room? She tried to hold her breath but was unable to for long. It smelled of death and sick and decay. It had to be the vilest odor she had ever perceived. And why was that woman staring at her from the doorway? Nothing made sense. Where was she?

The witch took a step forward and felt a cold substance collide with her bare feet. Kneeling to investigate, she touched the sticky liquid with two fingers and brought it close to her face for examination. Her eyes widened once the substance caught the light. _Blood_.

She rose to her feet and followed the crimson trail to the back of the room with a fearful gaze until her eyes landed on a battered woman silently whimpering against the far wall.

Startled, Morrigan's knees gave out, sending her crashing to the ground and surely bruising her kneecaps. But she didn't care; she couldn't feel the pain with the adrenaline pumping through her as she stared in shock at the half dead woman in chains.

_Kill her_.

The voice came from behind the witch. She didn't respond. Suddenly, a knife flew across the room and landed beside the young child. Morrigan picked it up and saw the reflection of her eyes in the blade.

What caught her attention was the color of the eyes that stared back. She had always had two piercing orbs of gold, but these were dark blue. Granted, the room was dark, but still she was certain those eyes were not her own.

Before she could consider further what was happening, a body wrapped itself around Morrigan and urged her closer toward the female victim. The prisoner began to cry out at their approach, pleading and sobbing in a failed attempt to spare her life.

With a shaky hand, Morrigan moved the blade close to her target's neck but couldn't bring herself to push.

_Steady Crystal,_ the woman cooed.

Wait, Crystal? Morrigan shook her head trying to wake from this nightmare. She was supposed to be marrying the assassin at that moment. What happened? Why was she dreaming? And _what_ was she dreaming?

It didn't come together until after a flood of crimson poured over Morrigan's six-year-old hand and the woman holding her whispered, _let it shape you_ , that the witch began to understand what was happening.

She was reliving a memory. Crystal's memory.

OoOoO

Whether hours or mere moments had passed Morrigan wasn't sure when she finally opened her eyes again. She and Crystal had fallen at some point during the ritual and had succumbed to a deep sleep on the sisterhood sanctuary's floor.

Having finally awakened, Morrigan faced her new wife and squeezed the palm that had re-latched to her own. The assassin's lids slowly revealed those magnificent silvers. Crystal stared at Morrigan with new eyes suggesting she had lived the same experience. They had each witnessed a lifetime of memories belonging to the other.

Morrigan had seen every detail of her wife's upbringing starting with the assassin's first kill under the careful instruction and cruel hand of Astrid. She witnessed every failed attempt at archery and rare laugh shared with a certain familiar pirate captain. Every detail Crystal had never shared had been laid out bare.

Every fault, every shortcoming, every sexual act and ordered task. She even saw Crystal dance under the moonlight naked while covered in blood with a vampire named Ava. And later, she saw what acts Crystal committed with Ava for a deal that benefitted Morrigan. Although touched, it brought tears to the witch's orbs at the lengths the assassin had gone to for the shifter's well being.

Morrigan also understood her lover's attachment to her deity now. She could almost feel Crystal's un-nerved loyalty and intense connection. She was literally trained from birth to be what she was.

Gazing into the daedra now, it was apparent Crystal had seen every event from the witch's life as well. She silently hoped there wasn't anything too damning she had done. The worst Crystal could have seen was Morrigan hugging her mother's cold arms and being met with heartless eyes. The rest of her childhood had mainly consisted of roaming the wilds in animal form and people watching from the outskirts.

Slowly, the couple sat up continuing to stare at one another. Neither knowing what to say. They were still both processing. Never would anyone know them better than each other. Their entire lives revealed to one another now showed the ultimate trust. A gift, neither knew they were giving to the other.

"I'm sorry," Crystal finally uttered. Her voice was scratchy from not speaking for so long.

Morrigan cocked her head. "For what?" Her voice was equally as thick; they must have been there for some time. Glancing around she noticed they were alone. The others had gone. All that was present were a few lit candles and Meeko snoring gently in a far off corner.

"I saw through your eyes what happened the night we came here. I heard your every thought and felt your fear. I don't know what the Night Mother meant. Even now. I'm sorry I didn't really listen to you back then."

Morrigan smiled weakly and cupped the assassin's cheek. "It does not matter now, my love."

Crystal pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply. "I can feel you in my blood. It's done. Your soul is inside me. And mine in you."

Both of them broke out in nervous giggles just then before pressing their lips together. Before it could go further, Morrigan whispered, "I want to consummate this. Right now."

Hand in hand, they headed for their bedroom.

It didn't occur to Morrigan until halfway down the hall that it wasn't just Crystal who learned everything there was to know about the witch that morning. Now the Night Mother knew everything too.


	22. Soul Glass

Two soft arms snaked around Morrigan's middle from behind, followed by slow warm breaths against her neck. A smile broke across full lips as nimble fingers trailed up her body toward full, taut breasts, caressing and rubbing her in all the right ways.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped when Crystal began to flick and pinch a nipple in a most gratifying manner. A pleased smile covered the guild leader's face as she began placing gentle kisses and nibbles at the base of her lover's neck. Then slowly, Morrigan was walked backward toward the bed.

She toppled onto the mattress when the backs of knees crashed against the edge. Crystal climbed overtop and settled between Morrigan's legs, bringing cold blue lips in contact with hungry red ones. The witch immediately granted her lover entrance when silently sought. Eagerly she sucked the chilled tongue into her mouth. She marveled in the soft, slick, sensation of it.

Crystal rolled her hips, and something off about the action made Morrigan pull away. She glanced down between their bodies and noticed a prominent bulge in Crystal's breeches. She raised an eyebrow at her lover; Crystal began to explain without Morrigan even needing to ask.

"It's a gift," Crystal started as she leaned back into Morrigan, whispering against soft lips. "It's ours to use until the sun rises."

Morrigan pulled away again, brows pinched together. To confirm it was indeed what she thought, the witch quickly unfastened the button on Crystal's trousers and reached inside to cup the length of the large frozen shaft. Crystal groaned at the contact. She was incredibly hard, uncomfortably so Morrigan imagined. As the daedra stripped away her leggings, Morrigan thought the phallus looked swollen with need.

When Crystal crawled back over to Morrigan on all fours, erection standing proudly, the shifter placed a hand to her lover's chest, halting any further action.

"Wait," she murmured. "Why would the Night Mother give this to you? Think, my love."

Crystal closed her eyes and opened them again, a blank expression in place. She didn't look like she was able to concentrate on anything other than fucking at that moment.

"I don't know right now. Morrigan, please… just, it's starting to hurt. Can we talk after?"

Morrigan hated that her lover was in distress, but she wasn't stupid. This had to be a scheme. It seemed like the Night Mother wanted a child. What that would accomplish, Morrigan wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Crystal was an incredibly powerful being now; impregnating Morrigan, who was a highly skilled mage and daughter of a very powerful witch would undoubtedly bring forth an unfathomably powerful soul. This wasn't something they should take lightly.

She shouldn't have been surprised by Crystal's thoughtlessness, even without a painful erection between her legs the woman had the sex drive of several adolescent teenage boys at once.

"Crystal, we should stop. You are not thinking my love."

Frustration passed Crystal's features, then anger before she grabbed Morrigan roughly by the wrists and pinned her in place. "Damn it Morrigan; I need you. Now. Please don't make me fight this."

Her heart broke a little at the sight of a trembling Crystal. Her poor partner just wanted release. Morrigan sighed and nodded. "I will help you with my hand, but then we talk. Understood?"

Crystal nodded eagerly and switched their positions, so Morrigan hovered above. With long fingers, she grasped the throbbing length firmly and began to work Crystal into a state of delirium. She pumped the cock as furiously as she could, using magic to change the temperatures of her hand, switching from burning to freezing in short intervals eliciting the best moans from her lover.

Beads of pre-cum crowned the head as the witch continued to pump her fist steadily up and down. Unable to help herself, Morrigan dipped her head and licked the beads away. Tasting her partner like this aroused her own desires, rewarding her with a flood between her own legs. She continued to lick the length of her lover's new addition as Crystal bucked further into her partner's mouth.

Morrigan peeked a glance at her wife who had her eyes shut tight. Something was wrong. Immediately, the shifter halted her ministrations. The daedra's head began to thrash side to side.

"Crystal?"

When Crystal didn't cease her thrashing, Morrigan moved further up the bed to cup her wife's jaw.

"Look at me, my love."

Crystal's lids snapped open revealing blacks for eyes in place of the silvers that should have been there. What was going on? Those weren't her wife's eyes!

She didn't know what to do except watch in paralyzed shock as the assassin's once friendly face turned frightening. In a flash, Morrigan was on her back, pinned violently against the mattress as Crystal ripped at the witch's leggings. She struggled and squirmed, but the daedra was too strong. Silently she chanted to herself; _this isn't Crystal, this isn't Crystal, she would never do this to me._

Before Crystal could shed the garments, Morrigan knee'd her partner swiftly in the groin causing the woman to cripple over in pain.

Without a second thought, the shifter bolted from the bed, stopping at the door to take one last glance back at Crystal before she turned and fled. She raced past the other sisterhood members through the halls and hurried out the sanctuary stone door.

She shifted into raven form and flew as fast as she could. She didn't notice Meeko following her from the ground until he caught up with her much later that day when she came to land on the familiar terrain that had once been her home. The Korcari Wilds.

When she finally shifted back to her natural human self, the witch collapsed to the ground and sobbed. She latched on to the large dog who whined and cuddled close. She had thought long and hard on her journey about exactly what happened back in that bedroom. It didn't take her long to realize Crystal was possessed.

And if the Night Mother could possess her lover whenever she desired, Morrigan was no longer safe around Crystal.

OoOoO

It was with a heavy heart that Morrigan returned to her cabin in the woods. Her mother Flemeth sat perched outside the cottage near a campfire as if she were expecting her daughter to arrive any minute.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again. Trouble in paradise? Hmmm?" The old woman's voice hung in the air, raspy and mocking but dripped with a wisdom Morrigan had eventually come to respect.

"I did not know where else to go," she admitted.

A laugh rumbled through Flemeth before she patted the log next to her, motioning for her daughter to sit. "You've undoubtedly gotten yourself mixed up with a dark force of some sort have you not? A deity of daedric origin I suspect."

Morrigan remained standing while crossing her arms and narrowing her gaze in suspicion, she knew her mother had the gift of foresight, but she couldn't be _that_ good.

"Why undoubtedly? And how did you know?"

Flemeth didn't laugh a second time. Instead, something else crossed her features, was that… sorrow? "I've known this day was coming for a long time, Morrigan. I've always known there'd be nothing I could do to stop these events from happening or the ones to come."

"I do not wish to play your cryptic games. Tell me what you know."

Normally Flemeth would laugh and make a snide remark; it was uncharacteristic of her to abide by Morrigan's demands.

"I suppose the time has come to confess my sins. Get comfortable, Morrigan. My story is long but one you need to hear."

Morrigan took a deep breath and sat down before nodding for her mother to continue.

"You were not conceived of a man and a woman, but of two women. A vampire named Serana played the role of your father. A magical phallus was conjured for your conception.

The spirit of Mythal inside me yearned for the spirit of the Night Mother inside her. Together, we brought you into this world. You are an extremely powerful mage, Morrigan. As was their intent. Possessed or not, I loved her. You may find that amusing and difficult to believe, but I did, I loved her with my entire being."

Morrigan's brows shot to new heights. Love? Love!? Oh how Flemeth had berated the witch over the years about how foolish affections of the heart could be. She chose to stay silent however so Flemeth would continue with the story.

"Alas, it did not last. Good things never do." Flemeth continued. "Your existence upset a higher power. Our home was ambushed in the middle of the night. Set on fire and forced us to flee. We got separated. I ran one direction with you and Serana fled another to lead the enemy away. She had not been as lucky as I. I managed to elude our predators, but _she_ was captured and locked away beyond my reach. I don't know what became of Serana. I devoted my life to raising and protecting you, our daughter. I realize I may have been a brash, mother. But I loved you. I _do_ love you, Morrigan."

Morrigan sat quietly staring into the dancing, twisting flames of the fire as she took in her mother's words. She had another mother? Who was a vampire? Flemeth carried a spirit? The same spirit that at some point had been involved with the deity that possessed Crystal now? And did Flemeth really just declare love for her daughter!? 'Twas a strange day indeed.

"The Night Mother possesses the woman I love," Morrigan said slowly.

"Tell me what's happened." Flemeth gave an all too knowing look, as if she already knew what was coming.

Morrigan decided to tell her everything. She shared more with Flemeth in that one conversation than she had about anything her entire life. But Flemeth had the answers Morrigan sought, plus she just didn't know how to move forward.

Flemeth looked almost angry when Morrigan told her of Crystal becoming possessed and trying to force herself on her daughter. It was touching, really; that Flemeth was, in fact, capable of showing such concern. That's when Morrigan connected the dots; in a way, the Night Mother was Morrigan's mother as well.

"The thing about exalted deities," Flemeth started after Morrigan had realized one of her mothers tried to impregnate her. "They rise above judge mentalities of humans. Where we see incest, they see nothing more than procreated power that strengthens their family and reach on the world. They bring forth new beings believing each generation is wiser and more powerful than the last."

Morrigan clasped her hands together, squeezing her fingers tight before letting go again. She was flustered with all this information.

"Just tell me how I can be with Crystal again."

"You cannot, Morrigan. As long as you're near Crystal, the Night Mother will tighten her hold on the girl and use your wife until she gets what she wants from _you_. That poor girl is nothing more than a tool now. The only reason that dark demi-god needs Crystal is because my magic shields you from the deity's grasp."

Morrigan shook her head. "I don't understand how all this was set up. The Night Mother had said to me; _every event has been strategically placed to lead you to this very moment. The moment, to strike a deal._ How could she had placed all that?"

"I'll show you," Flemeth said as she sighed and stood from her seat. She knelt in front of Morrigan and raised her old wrinkly hand until it gleamed with an intense shade of blue-white light. The magic hovered around her palm as closely as a glove.

Slowly, Flemeth grasped Morrigan's shoulder with her free hand while pressing the glowing one to her daughter's chest. Morrigan felt a tingly sensation as her mother's palm delicately pushed through the surface of skin and grasped something inside her. Although extremely disconcerting, there was no pain.

The witch's torso constricted as Flemeth plucked a gorgeous cerulean crystal from her chest. It was in the shape of a semi-circle, the outer edge rounded and smooth while the other jagged. It looked delicate, translucent as Flemeth held it up. It also appeared broken, its other half missing.

"This is how the Night Mother found you, this is how she found Crystal and how she will continue to control you both. She could not touch you while under my protection, but Crystal did not have such privileges. I suspect Crystal was shaped from birth into what the Night Mother desired."

"What is this, Mother?"

"It is _soul glass_. Few are born with such precious gifts. Mainly children of deities or people with great power. Crystal holds your other half, Morrigan. She is your soul's counterpart, your twin flame, your… _spiritual connection_. Through this glass, you are connected. Through this glass, the Night Mother can potentially have access to you, although I imagine she has yet to figure out how."

A tear escaped Morrigan, and she quickly wiped it away. This explained so much. The undeniable connection and draw and chemistry she felt toward the other woman right from the beginning. And how the Night Mother had read her thoughts that day in Windpeak Inn.

Although, Morrigan figured that had been a fluke, the Night Mother just getting a whiff of insight into her mind as there seemed to be no further mind readings.

Flemeth carefully placed the precious gem back inside Morrigan's chest as the witch collected her thoughts. She was silent a long time before speaking again. "What am I to do now? Even if I was to stay away from her, Crystal is _still_ under the Night Mother's control. Even more so since she's transformed into a Daedra."

Flemeth's eyes widened at the mention of daedra. "There is one way. But are you prepared to pay a price beyond what you may be willing?"

Morrigan nodded. She'd do anything for Crystal, _anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Scarlet_Arachnid.  
> A casual conversation took place last year of a scene, simply a look, with "blacks for eyes," inspired me to rewrite the entire new background to this rewrite. She's always there when I need an ear, a new set of eyes, or to talk out my crazy brain issues when writing this crazy tale. Thanks for being such a great friend and butterfly affecting this creation.


	23. Denerim: The Search

_"Yes. I want you with me, Morrigan." Crystal slid off the bed to the floor, kneeling before Morrigan. "Will you be my sweetheart, Morrigan? Will you be with me and only me? Will you accept me as an agent of the Night Mother and bear any consequences that may bring?"_

_Tears filled the witch's eyes but did not fall; she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she nodded wildly with a huge grin and pulled Crystal into a tight hug. Silently accepting the terms and forever promising to stand by the woman she loved._

Morrigan rose steadily to her feet as the memory looped in her mind. _Will you accept me as an agent of the Night Mother and bear any consequences that may bring?_ Yet, at the first test of faith, Morrigan had fled. Crystal may had been possessed and attempted rape, but that did not negate the fact that Morrigan abandoned the woman she loved to whom she had sworn loyalty.

It was with a heavy heart she entered Denerim the following evening. The journey had been a long one, and already the sun began to set. She scanned the emptying streets left and right wondering where to start. Wondering how she would manage the strength to do what she came here to do.

She wasn't a fan of her mother's plan, but in the end, and after much argument had agreed it was the only way to protect her and Crystal both. Morrigan understood it was the only way the woman she loved could still come out of this with a happy ending.

Choosing a new mate for her wife was all the witch could offer, and the only way for the Night Mother to hopefully lose interest in the assassin. Forever Crystal would hold Morrigan's heart, but it seemed fate would not allow them to coexist.

Just the thought of pressing her half of the glass into another made the witch want to crumble and weep. Crystal was _hers_ , giving up the woman practically made for her was the last thing she ever wanted to do, it was soul destroying.

But as long as Morrigan was near the assassin with the glass intact, the Night Mother was a threat. Even once the witch selected a new mate and disappeared from Crystal's life the deity could still do immeasurable damage.

Her mother had explained Crystal and Morrigan were most powerful when in close proximity of each other, their glass' interacting with one another in some unfathomable way. Most powerful, and most blinded to the dangers around them.

If the deity discovered how to use that connection, both women could become daedric thralls. Had she undergone the branding as planned, all hope would have been lost. She had no choice in what must be done, no matter how evil the deed.

Morrigan being both descendant of the deity and holding the other half of the assassin's soul glass gave the Night Mother optimal control. Her blood acted as a beacon, a light in the darkness only the deity could sense.

Staying away from Crystal would only solve half the problem as the assassin was still being controlled and possessed at will. Flemeth had a devastating solution to amend that as well. It consisted of Morrigan doing something to Crystal just a step above tranquility. An act that undoubtedly would come to inflict guilt and regret over the witch forever.

She had to keep asking herself, how far did her love for the assassin go? Would it, in fact, transcend all obstacles? And how much was she willing to hurt Crystal to save her?

Morrigan shook the thoughts from her head and refused the tears threatening as she scanned the buildings for an inn. She came upon one halfway through the dark, bleak streets of the town a few minutes later and proceeded inside.

The atmosphere was warm and inviting enough but stunk of men and ale. The witch slipped through the crowd of the half filled tavern easily. She took a seat at the bar as she waited for the innkeeper to notice her.

Morrigan sat silently for a long time deep in thought as she considered the plan her mother told her. First, she had to pass her piece of soul glass on to another. Someone without daedric genes or of considerable power. Someone the Night Mother would take little interest in.

Flemeth had made it clear the Night Mother's focus had been on Morrigan all along. The deity simply watching over her offspring and manipulating events to bring Morrigan together with another powerful being and her soul glass' counterpart. One who apparently wasn't powerful enough so was transformed into a daedric minion.

It seemed the deity could sense either Crystal or the witch at any given moment but was challenged in how to gain control of the shifter. Once Morrigan no longer had glass, she could hide and never be found. But she would also lose her connection to the woman she loved and vice versa.

The witch stared and rubbed at the tattooed ring of intricate symbols over her fourth finger. It's blood-blackened ink fresh and vibrant from newness. Tears stung her eyes as she lost herself to the examination. She wasn't sure how long she sat there until an incessant tapping came at her shoulder.

"Are you going to sit there staring at nothing all night or are you—"

Morrigan's eyes widened at the woman speaking to her. The redhead's stormy blues widened just the same as she seemed to recognize the witch as well. Could the day get any worse? Before Morrigan stood the wretched thief from the marketplace the day they arrived in Denerim. She had robbed the witch of the sugary treat she wished to gift her beloved. But the pastry had gotten ruined in their squabble.

Leliana shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Look, I apologize for that day in the shops, alright? I was bad that day. It's nothing personal."

Morrigan scowled and turned back toward the counter deciding to ignore the woman. But it was useless, as the persistent redhead took the bar stool immediately beside the witch.

"Let me buy you a drink. To show you my apology is a sincere one, yes? My name is Leliana, by the way."

"Care to pay for my room for the night too?" Morrigan spat.

"If it will grant me your forgiveness and polite conversation, then yes, I'd be happy to."

Well, that surprised the witch. She nodded, eliciting a gorgeous smile from the redhead who flagged the innkeeper down and paid for Morrigan's room and a bottle of spiced wine. Just as Leliana grabbed the wine bottle, a large group of celebrating soldiers entered the tavern and crowded around the thief, squishing her and the witch shoulder to shoulder.

Morrigan wished for Crystal at that moment, the assassin never allowed anyone to get too close. The daedra would defend Morrigan's personal bubble like it was the most sacred space in Thedas. She loved how protective her lover was.

Before the witch knew what was happening, deft fingers intertwined with her own and led her swiftly through the crowd and up the stairs in the back of the tavern. The thief giggled as she led Morrigan down an abandoned hallway, the noise of the crowd fading away.

"Perhaps we could have that drink in your room, yes? Might be quieter. And you have yet to tell me your name."

"'Tis Morrigan," she answered softly; silently grateful Leliana had saved her from the masses. Despite her occasional hobby of people-watching, she desperately hated crowds.

Leliana stopped outside a door at the end of the hall, the olive paint and wood chipped away in various places. It looked as though a few patrons had collided with the structure over the years. Leliana pulled out a key Morrigan recognized as the one the innkeeper handed over. "This is to be your room," Leliana said quietly.

Once the door clicked open, the redhead stepped back and gestured for Morrigan to enter first.

The room was small and bare except for the most basic necessities; a window, a nightstand with washbowl, and a bed. The bed was only big enough for one, similar in size to the cot on Isabela's ship the Siren's Call. A ghost of a smile crept to Morrigan's lips as she remembered how she and Crystal had practically taken turns sleeping on top of the other all night.

Morrigan startled at the sound of the door closing behind her. Leliana smiled as she gestured toward the bed. Together they sat side by side as the thief uncorked the wine bottle.

"I hope you do not mind sharing with me, but I don't see any glasses."

Morrigan shook her head. She didn't care much about anything at that moment. She had practically lost Crystal already, what was a little shared saliva with a beautiful stranger?

Luckily, Leliana was quite the conversationalist, saving Morrigan from having to talk much. She learned the thief was, in fact, a bard who enjoyed the work of singing and storytelling. However, Morrigan got a sense the woman was holding back information.

Halfway through the wine bottle, Morrigan handed it back and made herself comfortable against the headboard of the tiny bed after slipping off her shoes. She stared at her bare legs, allowing her eyes to travel higher and higher to where her leather tasseled skirt ended.

It felt strange to wear her old clothes again after growing accustomed to the sisterhood robes she had worn for so long. She missed the soft flowing fabric and how the threads practically danced around her limbs with every movement.

Although she'd never admit it, the robes were warmer opposed to the small scrap of crimson cloth that past for a shirt in which she wore now. She remembered how Crystal could never tear her gaze away from the witch's chest. Both women had enjoyed the assassin having easy access those days.

Morrigan broke from her thoughts of Crystal when the thief beside her continued to speak another probable lie. "You do not have to tell me anything you do not wish to share but please do not feed me half truths. I do not believe you are just a bard. And you are too skilled a thief to be just a thief. Tell me everything or nothing."

Morrigan expected shock, but the opposite graced the redhead. She looked rather excited about something. After the bard slipped off her own shoes, she climbed up the bed and laid alongside the witch causing Morrigan to scoot further away until the wall pressed against her back.

"I am impressed. You have the gift of detecting when one is lying or in my case, withholding information. How did you know?"

Morrigan closed her eyes and shrugged with a shake of her head. She was too consumed with the effects of alcohol to explain how she had grown up away from civilization and had taken on a curiosity to observe and study people as a hobby.

Not to mention her relationship with Maryden in the sisterhood had opened Morrigan to a whole new world of assassination tactics. She had a feeling Leliana was involved in something similar.

"Well, you are right. I am more than just a bard. But perhaps that is a topic for another night, hmm?"

Morrigan didn't answer; she ignored the dip in the bed as the bard shifted even closer, she didn't notice the look of desire in her company's eyes as her own were still shut. It wasn't until warm lips pressed gently against her own and a pleasant weight straddled her that Morrigan's lids flew open.

For a second she would have liked to believe them to belong to her love, but Crystal's lips were always cold since the transformation. Her whole body was always so damn cold. Leliana was warm, the sensation of warm kisses had become such a distant memory.

Slowly, the redhead stripped away her vest and top, her binding followed next, allowing perfect breasts to bounce proudly. Morrigan took a deep breath and stared at the good sized mounds. They were slightly larger than Crystal's but much smaller than Isabela's behemoth jugs.

"You look sad; do you wish me to stop?" Leliana asked, disappointment clouding her features.

Morrigan didn't answer. She stared unblinkingly at the beautiful curves of the stranger straddling her. There was no reason to deny herself pleasure. But she just couldn't summon the will to sleep with another just yet. She felt dead inside. Crystal consumed her every thought.

How was she suppose to do this? How was she suppose to find another to take her place?


	24. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually post on Fridays but as I am busy this week here is an early update. Happy reading :)

Morrigan woke alone the following morning. Lids still closed, she relished in the few seconds before her tragic reality came rushing back to her. She was married, not only to the assassin of her dreams but to the woman who was literally her soul's mate. Yet, she was alone.

Crippling circumstances having ripped them apart, or would soon at least once Morrigan carried out her mother's plan. She cringed and hid beneath the overused pillow to hide her tears as she imagined Crystal's outrage should she ever learn the truth of Morrigan's intentions. But sometimes, to save someone, you have to virtually kill them.

Morrigan rolled onto her back and repositioned the pillow as she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. She stretched across the small mattress and thought of the bard from the night before. She felt bad for dismissing the gorgeous thief but did not regret her decision.

Into her second day of marriage and already Morrigan had almost found herself in the arms of another woman. Granted, the circumstances were unusual, but the witch wasn't ready for such an intimate act so soon. Even with someone as breathtaking as Leliana. Guilt washed over her just for enjoying the warmth of the bard's body against hers. And for delighting in full desirable lips.

All self-preservations and guilt would have to be set aside today however if her plan was to work. She had come to Denerim to find her lover a new mate. A woman who would carry Morrigan's half of the soul glass and draw Crystal in, someone who would love the shifter's assassin dearly and whom Crystal could love back.

 _Love_. Morrigan flinched at the thought of her wife coming to love another. It angered her, her stomach sickened and rolled at the thought. Crystal was _hers_. Tears leaked from golden suns, only serving to fuel the witch's ever-growing rage.

Quickly, she wiped away the beadlets with the back of a hand and rose from the bed to dress in haste. Deciding not to waste any more time than she had to. She was determined now, driven to find her replacement so she could end this horrible chapter in her life and move on. If that were even possible.

OoOoO

_Three days later…_

Morrigan sat on a barstool downstairs in the tavern after another long day of yet another fruitless search. She had wandered the city high and low looking for someone good enough for her Crystal but came up with nothing.

She had tried lowering her standards, but every time a lady of promise opened their trap Morrigan had somehow found herself roped into an argument completely unprovoked. Of course, Morrigan never _did_ have the best communication skills when it came to being polite, but she assured herself that had nothing to do with wealthy do-gooders who preached saving orphans from the streets.

Morrigan sighed over her drink as she rethought a plan of how to not only find a woman but lure her back to the room at the end for privacy so she could make the switch. Perhaps she should try talking less?

"Hi there," came a timid voice from behind the witch. "Can I get you something to eat, miss?"

Morrigan glanced up to the waitress shyly eyeballing the shifter up and down. She witnessed the familiar gleam of attraction in the brunette's eye. _Perfect_.

"Hi," Morrigan said carefully with a relaxed smile. She didn't want to say too much this time in fear of scaring the nervous woman away. Looking her over, the chocolate-eyed beauty was easy on the eyes and seemed to have a friendly if shy nature about her. "I wouldn't mind a small snack actually. What would you recommend?"

The waitress smiled as she looked to the roof in thought as so many people always did. Morrigan had to fight not to roll her eyes, one thing she loved about Crystal was how many mundane habits the daedra did not possess.

"The mutton chop entrée is quite popular. We also have a rabbit soup I prepared myself this morning if you'd like."

Morrigan's thoughts immediately raced back to the Qrisské stew dish Crystal had made for the witch the day before their wedding. Not wanting to relive the memory and fighting the tears, she nodded. "The entrée sounds perfect thank you."

Morrigan took a sip of her drink as the waitress hurried away. She glanced over her shoulder as the last customer in the tavern exited the heavy bar door. It grew late into the night, leaving Morrigan, the only lone patron.

Luckily being a guest at the inn, the bartender wiping glasses behind the counter didn't bother to ask her to leave. And the waitress seemed all too happy to serve her. The lively brunette returned a few minutes later with a large plate of steaming meat bites.

"Here you are, miss. I hope you enjoy. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Actually," Morrigan started, holding a hand up to keep the waitress where she stood. "This is too much food for just one person. Would you care to join me? No one else is here, and I could do with good company."

The brunette looked to the bartender worriedly a moment. Morrigan assumed he must have been the boss and owner of the establishment. He nodded his approval eliciting a huge grin on the waitress who took the barstool beside Morrigan.

"Thank you, miss. My name is Flissa by the way."

"Morrigan."

Morrigan grasped forearms with her dinner companion, she was sure to clutch the limb longer than necessary and held the other woman's gaze until Flissa turned away with flushed cheeks. Once she did, Morrigan grinned inwardly thinking, _this is going to be easy_.

Morrigan picked up her wooden utensil and stabbed a piece of meat, but before she could lift it to her mouth, she noticed Flissa had forgotten to grab herself an eating utensil.

"Oh, sweet Andraste. I've forgotten to grab myself a fork."

As Flissa moved to stand, Morrigan shot out a gentle but firm hand on the brunette's arm to halt her departure. "Share with me. I do not mind," Morrigan whispered flirtatiously with a wink. "And one less thing to wash."

Flissa blushed again but leaned forward as Morrigan moved the bite of mutton close to thin, smooth lips. The waitress closed her eyes and chewed slowly with a "mmmm," as she savored it.

Morrigan took a bite herself but made sure Flissa was watching as she sucked the fork slowly and released it with a lascivious 'pop,' being sure to keep eye contact the entire time. Had it been Crystal watching her, they would've been humping like mabari war hounds on the tavern floor already. That sex-crazed wife of hers had zero control, and it delighted the witch to no end.

Based on the cloudy haze of desire consuming the waitress's eyes, Flissa wasn't far from following Morrigan back to her room. She imagined perhaps a woman like Flissa although beautiful didn't receive a lot of come hither attention due to her timid nature, from women at least. To refuse beastly, drunken men was an easy feat, but women always changed the game.

Over the course of their meal, Morrigan drudged up casual conversation encouraging Flissa to talk about herself to put the brunette at ease. The witch silently thanked the bard Maryden for teaching her all those months ago her tips of charm. Apparently, people relaxed if you got them talking about themselves.

She also continued to feed her companion bite after bite, subtly shifting her barstool or an arm closer each time she did so. Once half the entrée was finished and the evening came to an end. Morrigan popped the question.

"Would you like to come back to my room, Flissa?"

OoOoO

As soon as the door to Morrigan's bedroom slammed shut, she held Flissa firmly against its wooden panels. Both women in a tangle of lips and limbs. A curious sensation overwhelmed Morrigan in the midst of their passion. Although she enjoyed the warmth and energized movements of her partner, she found herself yearning for the thief's lips from a few nights before.

Although their interaction had been a short one, Leliana seemed to have left quite the impression on the witch. She could still hear the bard's musical laugh in her mind's ear, and _feel_ how perfectly Leliana's frame molded against her own. She even missed the woman's smooth velvety purr as she spoke with unwarranted enthusiasm.

Shrugging thoughts of the redhead, Morrigan regained control and traded handfuls of breasts for wrists, quickly urging the waitress toward the bed. The witch was only slightly aroused, she considered only a moment shedding her leather skirt to ride out an orgasm as she had gone several days without one but thought better of it and instead climbed overtop the brunette on the bed.

Flissa smiled beneath her with a mixture of excitement and nervousness of what was to come next. She had clearly hoped Morrigan would take the lead in which she did. The shifter caressed the bangs from Flissa's forehead and lowered her head over her partner's. She hovered parted lips over those of the waitress' who opened her own in silent expectation.

Next, Morrigan released a lavender mist from the depths of her throat. The translucent vapors gently flowed and swirled into Flissa's waiting mouth. The brunette's chocolate orbs rolled back into her head as she took a deep involuntary breath. Within seconds, she was out cold.

Morrigan stared a moment, rubbing gentle fingertips back and forth across the girl's brow before deciding to get on with the process. With a sigh, she sat up, still straddling her bedmate's thighs as she slowly raised a glowing hand toward her chest.

She took her time with the act. She was, after all, removing her most valuable asset and giving it to another. She stared at the blue-white glaze coating her fingers, an ancient spell Flemeth taught her before she left. The only known way to remove the glass inside.

She looked to the ceiling, not wanting to witness her crime as a stream of tears ran down her cheek. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she pressed beneath the surface of skin, bone, then artery. She wiggled her fingers slightly causing her chest to tighten and constrict. She let out a sharp gasp once they finally clasped around a cold, smooth object pulsating with mysterious energy.

With a firm grip, Morrigan ripped the precious gem from her chest in one quick motion. She thought she could almost hear the cerulean piece humming with life as it glimmered in the moonlight trailing in from the window over her bed.

The crystal artifact was so beautiful with its sparkling surfaces and rigged ends. She desperately wished she could see it in its overall glory once connected with Crystal's half, but that dream quickly died away once she realized that could never be.

Turning back to her still unconscious partner, Morrigan used her free hand to unlace Flissa's top and expose her chest. She glided her hand over the smooth skin there. The brunette's chest rose and fell steadily, warm to the touch. This was where the glass would rest from now on. Flissa would be Crystal's new mate and the witch's replacement. Morrigan's mind was made up.

Flissa wasn't the most interesting person, but Morrigan could see Crystal enjoying her in bed at least. She silently reveled in the thought of Crystal never loving anyone more than she loved Morrigan. It didn't make the task any easier, however.

Deciding it was time, Morrigan lowered the glass with a sorrowful exhale. "Treat her well, or I'll kill you," she whispered.

With a quick force and jerk of her arms, Morrigan pressed the glass inside. Or she tried to anyways. But the gem didn't fall through the surface. Holding the crystal steady over Flissa's ribcage, she pressed firmly down again, but it was no use. It was like trying to twist and force a rock through the surface of a blacksmith's anvil.

Through frustration and tears, Morrigan angrily slammed the piece into the girl's torso as forcefully as she could, pressing hard with both hands until her knuckles turned white. Flissa would undoubtedly have a bruise come morning.

Still, it refused. A cry of anguish sounded from the witch as she clasped the precious soul glass in both hands and pressed it to her forehead, tears falling all over it. Morrigan stared at the gem one final time before returning it to its rightful place. She realized her job just got a lot harder.

The glass apparently was picky about its new home.


	25. The Sweetest Pastries

Morrigan leaned against the rickety railing overlooking Denerim's loading docks as she stared off into the distance. The setting sun glowed magnificently as its golden rays kissed the ocean's horizon and softly signalled the end of yet another day.

Morrigan hung her head in defeat. Nearly a week had passed since she parted from Crystal and she was still no closer to finding a replacement. At least Flissa hadn't been a complete waste of time. The witch had learned the glass could not reside in just anyone. It had to be someone that could hold the very essence of Morrigan and be entirely compatible with Crystal.

Flissa had woken with not much more than a headache and a fair bit of confusion. Morrigan had told her she had a bit too much to drink but had not minded sharing the bed for the night. In truth, Morrigan didn't sleep a wink. How could she? Time slipped quickly as her search continued.

Every day that went by was another day Crystal was at the mercy of the wretched Night Mother. Perhaps nothing was wrong, and things had gone back to the way they'd been before the possession. But with Morrigan out of the picture, she doubted it.

Not to mention playing matchmaker for one such as her wife was a tricky task. Crystal was…unique. She needed a woman; tough, beautiful, and deadly. Without a righteous self-sacrificing complex. Crystal hated that.

Bracing on elbows, Morrigan held her face in her hands letting out yet another frustrated sigh. She had wasted days on women not even worthy of receiving the glass. What was she going to do? Time was of the essence. She needed to make the switch so she could move on to the next phase of the plan.

"Funny to run into you again, stranger."

Morrigan looked up into two beautiful ceruleans gazing back at her fondly. It was Leliana. A wave of relief washed over the witch for some unknown reason. If it couldn't be Crystal standing there, Leliana would be Morrigan's next choice. Without realizing it, Leliana had quickly become her only friend despite only having one real conversation. But in that short time, she was the only person to put the shifter at ease.

"'Tis interesting indeed."

Leliana leaned against the railing beside Morrigan, the glowing hues from the sunset reflecting brilliantly in those sapphire orbs. "I… should apologize for the night you arrived. I know I came on a little strong—"

"Oh no," Morrigan interrupted. "'Twas I. My mind was just… occupied that night. I am the one who should… apologize." Did one of the infamous witches of the wilds really just apologize? Oh, how Crystal would be in her glory and laughing up a storm had she seen Morrigan at that moment. Not to mention the witch fumbling over her words in front of a gorgeous redhead.

Leliana smiled and inched ever so slightly closer to Morrigan while still leaning heavily against the railing. "And how is your mind now? Better I hope."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes. Determined, though. I have a quest of my own to complete while here in Denerim." …and why was she spilling all this to Leliana openly? Morrigan silently scolded herself to shut up. What was wrong with her? Even Crystal didn't provoke her inner secrets quite like this. Her first encounter with the thief had been infuriating. So why was talking to her so easy?

"Oh? A quest? Perhaps I could be of help?"

Morrigan inwardly groaned and looked out toward the docks. Her eyes landed on a familiar vessel and widened immediately. She searched the front of the ship with a scrutinizing gaze to be sure; she grinned excitedly when she spotted the engraved words of _Siren's Call_ on the ship's bow.

A new plan quickly formed in her mind. Isabela would be a perfect recipient of the glass. Not only did Crystal already know her, but got along with her amicably well. Not to mention Isabela already understood Crystal's dark nature and already accepted her as a daedric being. She was the perfect candidate.

"I'm looking for a pirate," Morrigan answered. "Captain Isabela of the Siren's Call. Do you know her?"

Leliana's eyes lit with recognition, and she nodded. "You are in luck. I know her _very_ well. You'll more than likely find her at The Pearl. Just follow this road, there's a large sign out front." The redhead gestured toward the street beside them away from the docks.

Morrigan smiled and held out her arm toward Leliana awkwardly. "Thank you."

Thankfully, Leliana grasped her forearm back sending a pleasant shiver through the witch before she reluctantly released and bid the charming redhead farewell.

OoOoO

The Pearl was jam-packed with patrons and smelled like the walls had been painted with ale. Her eyes darted in every direction until she spotted a vibrant blue bandana at the back of the tavern sitting at a table away from the crowd.

Squeezing her way through, it didn't take long for the witch to realize the establishment was filled to the brink with people because it was, in fact, a brothel. The crowd of customers huddled around a lineup of both men and women. The crowd hollered and shouted at their choices and what vile things they couldn't wait to do to them. Morrigan had to look away; she couldn't spare her sympathies at the moment.

Isabela's chocolate orbs lit up at the sight of Morrigan. She rose from her seat and immediately pulled Morrigan into a tight embrace, almost lifting her from the floor.

"Morrigan! What are you doing here, love? Where's Crystal? I was wondering if I'd see either of you again."

Morrigan chuckled, mostly relieved at finding the woman. She took the seat across from the pirate as she thought a moment of how to answer, she hadn't thought of a story. She'd just have to improvise.

"Crystal is away on contract I'm afraid and will be for some time. She encouraged me to take a trip so I came here so I could simply say I did."

"Ha!" Isabela laughed as she took a long swig of her drink. "And you came to The Pearl of all places? Interesting. Although…" Isabela slid a hand across the table to cover Morrigan's. "If it's pleasure you're after, I don't mind helping you out in that department. After all, we do already know a little about how the other works."

_Well, that was easy. Almost too easy. Perhaps it was that blasted thing people went on about, fate._

Morrigan smiled and interlaced their fingers. "I would like that, actually."

Isabela grinned but then her gaze fell over Morrigan's shoulder, and the pirate perked up all over again. This time, however, Isabela did not rise to greet them. Instead, a familiar redhead approached the table, immediately leaning down and planting a full hearty kiss on the pirate captain. When they finally broke apart, Isabela turned back to Morrigan

"Morrigan, I'd like you to meet Leliana."

"We've already been acquainted," Leliana shouted over the noise of patrons.

"If we keep meeting like this one might think you were stalking another."

Leliana laughed as she passed Morrigan a small brown paper bag. "Wouldn't dream of it, my dear Morrigan. Here, I brought you something."

With a curious brow and pointed look, Morrigan carefully opened the bag and pulled out a sugary pastry. It was similar to the one that got destroyed the day they met. Morrigan couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. "Still seeking my forgiveness are we?"

Leliana grabbed an empty chair from another table and sat between Morrigan and the pirate. "Yes. And I will continue until you grant me my prize."

Isabela looked ecstatic over the conversation for some reason. "Sooooo, since you two know each other, how about the three of us have some fun? Think your demon girlfriend would mind Morrigan?"

The redhead lifted a brow at the mention of _demon girlfriend_ but did not respond. Instead, she said, "I would not attest to intimate exploration with such beauty." Leliana shot a flirtatious wink while slipping a quick hand over Morrigan's knee beneath the table.

Morrigan wasn't expecting that. Her goal was to place the glass in Bela. But as long as they were someplace private she would have no trouble putting them both to sleep with magic. "As a matter of fact, I'm quite certain my darling lover would beg for every last detail of the encounter."

"Ha! That sounds like her. Great. I have a private room upstairs. Follow me, ladies," Bela called as she finished off her drink and stood.

Isabela led the way while Leliana and Morrigan followed close behind hand in hand. At the last second, the shifter remembered to grab her bagged pastry off the table. It was Crystal who liked the treats, but for some reason, she wanted to keep it. Simply because the thief had been considerate enough to get it just for her.

"Here we are," Bela announced stopping outside a door in the maze of hallways. "Make yourself at home ladies, I'm just going to use the water closet."

The room was large with a giant bed to match. A filthy rug lined the floor with dressers at its edges, and a fireplace to the far side of the room offered the only light. A single window lay hidden behind long golden drapes opposite the center piece which was the bed. Isabela disappeared through a door immediately to Morrigan's left as they entered the room.

A warm hand squeezed Morrigan's and led her further inside before shutting the door gently behind them. Leliana led the shifter to the foot of the mattress before cupping her jawline and caressing her chin with a gentle thumb. The bard's touch was soft yet the skin rough from practiced musical playing. The way Leliana touched and gazed at the shifter reminded her of Crystal, making Morrigan feel like the most important person to walk the earth.

"Shall we try this again?" Leliana whispered with a lascivious smirk.

Morrigan chuckled, remembering how she rejected the bard that first night she arrived in Denerim. Leliana had felt so good on top of her. Had _looked_ so good on top of her. But Morrigan hadn't been ready then. Hopefully, she was ready now. Not that it mattered.

Once Isabela returned, and they were all in bed together, Morrigan planned to subdue both women. Sending them each into a deep, fitful sleep.


	26. Traded Choices

As Leliana stepped closer, the intoxicating scent of Andraste's Grace filled the witch's nose. Between the sweet fragrance, lust-filled eyes staring back at her, and subtle sway of full hips, the more Morrigan considered partaking in the pleasurable activities offered.

When would she have another opportunity to anyway? Not to mention her body yearned to feel Leliana's warm one against hers again, preferably unclothed this time.

Full plump, succulent lips inched closer until they shared the air between them. Morrigan trembled uncharacteristically, feeling like it was her first time all over again. Her hands found their way to the thief's hips and urged her ever closer.

She searched Leliana's eyes, reading the same desire that danced inside herself. Growing impatient, Morrigan lunged forward and captured that beautiful mouth with her own. The kiss was long, warm, and undeniably delicious.

Weakness threatened her knees, how she did not fall she didn't know. As if reading her thoughts, Leliana turned them around and urged Morrigan to sit on the edge of the bed.

The gorgeous redhead smiled and stripped her vest and shirt just as she did that first night; only this time, Morrigan gave her undivided attention as she enjoyed the private show. Leliana unwrapped her binding like a pro before twirling it on one finger and flinging it away with a wink. Next, the bard's nimble digits headed for her belt buckle.

Morrigan smiled and sent eager fingers to help with the bard's trousers. It wasn't until she found a hidden dagger attached to the inside of a toned thigh that the witch realized her initial suspicions proved true.

Morrigan was quite aware of the bard game. They were an elite network of spies and talented killers. Crystal had taught her the ingenuity of the whole thing. Maryden had become such a bard after joining the sisterhood.

"You're an assassin," Morrigan observed. Leliana seemed surprised how quickly the shifter worked it out. "Your secret is safe with me," Morrigan whispered with a light chuckle. "Something you should know about me; I have quite a _taste_ for assassins."

Leliana smiled and kicked her leggings the rest of the way off. Oh, if she only knew the irony of Morrigan's comment.

Together, they accomplished their task of completely de-voiding Leliana of clothing. She stared at the fiery tamed hairs between the thief's legs. She licked her lips as she noticed the already glistening substance coating her companion's womanhood.

Leliana smiled lusciously. "Perhaps you would like a sample, then?"

She wanted a hell of a lot more than just to sample. She wanted to drink Leliana to no avail until the redhead writhed against her mouth and glimpsed heaven repeatedly. But something told her she shouldn't. Yet every part of her body screamed for Morrigan to concede.

So, she did. Morrigan nodded eagerly and leaned forward to take Leliana's dripping clit into her mouth but was stopped by a firm hand on her forehead. Golden orbs met oceans; the thief shook her head.

"Not yet."

Morrigan was confused. If this was a game, she wasn't following. Leliana started circling her clit with slow fingertips, the ends of them dipping in and out of the folds, gathering the liquid there before holding them out to Morrigan.

Now she understood. Obediently, Morrigan sucked the two digits offered and swirled her tongue around the sweet calloused fingers. Making sure to clean them thoroughly.

She couldn't help the inward groan as she savoured Leliana's unique flavour. The tang coursing down her tongue was like a drug Morrigan quickly grew desperate to taste from its source. And soon, she planned to do just that.

"Mmmmm, yes. That's what I like to see."

Morrigan pulled away, it wasn't Leliana's voice she heard. Isabela had rejoined them. The pirate stripped bare before clambering onto the bed and pulling Leliana down to lay beside her. Isabela propped herself alongside the smiling bard before sending a playful hand slithering down Leliana's leg toward a hungry clit.

Caramel fingers slid expertly between the folds and parted them, exposing the thief's swollen bean to the room and causing Morrigan's mouth to water all over again. Why Leliana continued to provoke such feelings and reactions from her was becoming an infuriating mystery.

"All yours Morrigan," Isabela purred.

Looking to Leliana for permission first, Morrigan dipped her head with animated energy and latched onto her prize after receiving a firm nod. She explored every crevice with her tongue, lapping up every bit of tang before slowly moving to circle the clit.

She drew it out as long as possible, allowing the arousal to build until Leliana's moans turned to erratic panting whimpers. It wasn't until the bard began to beg that Morrigan suctioned down hard where she was needed most.

Leliana let out a shrill, uncontained shriek of pleasure, a hand threaded through Morrigan's hair and pressed her impossibly closer. She feasted on the thief in a way she had never done with anyone other than Crystal. She relished in the slickness she caused and flicked her tongue in rhythm with Leliana's violent, almost feral, thrusts.

It wasn't long before Leliana's furious gyrating of Morrigan's face matched with equal whimpers then several short jerky contractions. Once she finally stiffened and collapsed against the mattress, Isabela wrapped the bard up in thin, strong arms and pressed a firm kiss to Leliana's sweat-slicked neck.

"Wow, that looked like a big one," Isabela laughed. Leliana still looked drunk with pleasure when Isabela kissed her again, this time on the lips. "You just rest there a minute, sweet thing. I'll warm Morrigan up for you."

Morrigan's breath quickened as the pirate approached in all her nude glory. Isabela was undeniably beautiful. Even with the scars lacing her torso in various parts. She was curvy in all the right places and luscious to the eye.

The brunette wasted no time pushing Morrigan back onto the bed beside Leliana and straddling her waist. "You are way too overdressed for me, love." Warm quick fingers worked Morrigan out of her too small blouse and easily exposed her hard aroused nipples before next tackling the leather skirt.

And this was it. Her first week of marriage and already Morrigan was in the arms of yet another woman getting ready to receive pleasure. She watched Isabela expertly do away with the endless buckles and pull the skirt off with underwear in tow.

Isabela cupped the shifter's mound and smiled up at the witch. "Mmmm, I love all landscapes, but it isn't often I get to play in a clear field."

A hint of sorrow jolted through Morrigan as the brunette began rubbing pleasurable circles against her clit. It wasn't that she didn't want to receive pleasure from the gorgeous pirate. She just missed Crystal. And if she couldn't have her wife she at least wished for the warm touch of Leliana again. Although why that was, she didn't know. Something about the thief put her at ease.

As if on cue, Leliana rose to an elbow and hovered over Morrigan, the thief's hand cradled Isabela's, halting her ministrations before she could travel further. "Would you mind terribly if I pleasured our new partner first, Isabela? I've made it my mission to earn Morrigan's forgiveness and would be ever grateful."

Isabela smiled and rolled off, crawling up the other side of Morrigan while Leliana took the pirate's place between the witch's legs. "Mmmm, that's more like it," Leliana hummed as she resumed where Isabela left off. Morrigan smiled wholeheartedly as a fresh flood seeped from between her legs.

She let out a long slow breath as Leliana stroked lower, when fingertips circled Morrigan's opening with a thumb still on clit, the thief pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate yet demanding. A tongue slipped inside, and Morrigan danced with it eagerly.

Leliana didn't have to fight for dominance, Morrigan gave it to her which was also out of character. Her first instinct was to surrender to this woman, and she had no idea why. She couldn't think at that moment. She could only bask in the pleasure of the kiss and the skilled fingers playing with her womanhood.

Another mouth found its way to Morrigan's nipple and sucked roughly causing her to break from the kiss and gasp for air. The sensations overwhelmed her as Leliana increased her speed and worked the shifter expertly.

Sending a hand to meet Leliana's, Morrigan pushed the bard's circling fingers gently with her own in silent indication of what she wanted, of _where_ she wanted the redhead to touch her.

Leliana picked up immediately and slipped two fingers inside the witch's wet opening. She set a brutal but wonderful pace before making sure to give Morrigan's clit ample attention with her thumb. The shifter bucked erratically as Leliana's fingers increased in speed and Isabela began to lick and lavish at Morrigan's tits.

Leliana recaptured Morrigan's lips before kissing her way down and latching on firmly to the witch's swan-like neck. The sensuous bite is what finally did the shifter in as the thief milked wave after wave of ecstasy out of her.

Morrigan stilled the hand moving inside her with her own before meeting Leliana's lips one final time and collapsing like jelly against the mattress, breathless. Isabela giggled before kissing the grinning thief and rolling the redhead off to the side to enjoy on her own while Morrigan recovered.

The dizzying haze of post orgasm enveloped the shifter as she attempted to catch her breath. Peeking beside her, she watched as Isabela rubbed and ground down hard into a writhing Leliana.

The bard panted frantically, deft fingers holding tightly to her lover while Isabela rode her to completion. Once the pirate peaked, she collapsed beside Leliana, sandwiching the redhead in the middle.

"Andraste's sweet ass," Isabela bellowed. "I couldn't ask for better entertainment on shore leave if I tried. You two are magnificent to watch let alone bed."

Leliana chuckled. "Thank our new playmate."

The bard laughed that melodious laugh of hers again before turning to spoon Morrigan from the side. The witch returned the smile and caressed an ivory cheek before the familiar feeling of dread washed over her. She should do the deed now.

Certainly her bedmates could go a few more rounds, but it would be better for Morrigan to get on with the spell before anything went wrong or she was to pass out or become expended of energy due to intense orgasm.

Turning in the redhead's arms, Morrigan pressed their lips together and kissed Leliana deeply. She lost herself in the passion of the moment before remembering to subtly release the lavender mist from deep within her throat.

The thief inhaled the sweet fumes willingly as Morrigan gently blew them further into her partner. She doubted the bard was aware Morrigan had done anything which made it all the sweeter. Once Leliana's head slowly sagged to the side and her lids fluttered closed, the shifter climbed over top her into Isabela's waiting arms.

She straddled the pirate's wide hips before grinding slightly and eliciting a pleased smile from the brunette who also appeared oblivious to any magical deed to have taken place.

"Use me," Isabela whispered.

Morrigan blinked. It took her a second to understand until the pirate bucked into her, rubbing their mounds together and sending a shockwave of pleasure through Morrigan's clit. _I suppose there's no harm in just one more orgasm…_

Obediently, Morrigan rubbed her slick sensitive center over Isabela's who gleamed with excitement. Sun-kissed hands held Morrigan's hips firmly in place as the witch rode hard. Her gasping breaths quickly turned into long strained moans as she quickly reached her climax.

Her entire body shuddered as thunderous jolts of pleasure shot through her entire being. After her hips jerked and rubbed out the aftershocks, she collapsed into Isabela's safe arms and allowed the pirate to hold her for several blissful moments before eventually reaching up and cupping the brunette's jaw to pull their lips together.

Upon doing so, Morrigan filled the pirate captain with the same lavender smoke as she did Leliana, sending Isabela into a fitful sleep. She continued to cuddle with Isabela and Leliana longer than necessary as she continued to recover.

Her lids grew heavy; she hadn't slept the previous night after Flissa had proved a failed attempt. In combination with the lack of sleep and incredulous sex, the witch was absolutely exhausted.

Crystal floated to the surface of her thoughts a moment as she recalled why she was doing this. Why she was hunting for her replacement. Overall, it was because Morrigan loved Crystal fiercely and would _literally_ do anything for her.

With renewed determination, she sat up and stared down at her unconscious bedmates before going through the motions of removing her soul piece. She commanded the magic with ease and reached inside her chest with steady fingers.

Clutching the familiar shape, she extracted the peculiar piece like an expert and stared at the cerulean gem a moment. The glass somehow felt heavier in her hand, as if she could _feel_ the weight of the situation finally coming to a close.

Her fingers trembled as she gazed down at the pirate. Isabela _was_ an excellent choice for Crystal. She was tough, smart, confident, beautiful, and made Crystal laugh. Not to mention the sex was always incredible, and they were already fond of each other. Surely they would make each other happy.

But then Morrigan's attention fell to the bard sleeping soundly to her left. She recalled the draw she'd felt to the woman upon their every meeting so far. Although they had quite an altercation the first day they met in the market, the witch couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Leliana should be thrown in for consideration.

After all, the redhead had all the same qualities as Isabela so far and also had plenty of things in common with the Dark Sisterhood leader such as a love for music and assassination. But was she a good _match_ for Crystal?

Leliana had also proven herself quite agile, sweet, and capable in their last few meetings. Not to mention was also a decent lover. But could she love someone so dark? Accept someone so harsh and impulsive at times?

Morrigan _could_ keep Leliana for herself. After all, she was the one experiencing an undeniable draw and rush of unexplained feelings toward the woman. But then, if even the witch wanted the intriguing thief surely Crystal would have keen interest as well?

Mind made up, Morrigan turned toward the bard instead and held the glass over Leliana's chest. Was she taking too much of a risk? Surely, Isabela was the right choice here, but there was just something precious about Leliana.

Ultimately, the glass would decide anyway, if it refused to rest in one woman, then the witch would simply press the gem into the other. But then, what if both women were compatible?

Morrigan couldn't help but realize what significant futures possibly rested in her hands. Her choice would affect any number of events to come, the possibilities infinite and fathomless.

Holding her breath, Morrigan cupped the glass with both hands and turned back toward Isabela, holding the glass over the pirate captain's large breasts. The witch's thoughts continued to battle over the decision.

_Crystal already loves Isabela. Circumstance had kept them apart. The glass could fix that. But Leliana shares similar interests in music and secrets, assassination and wit. But Isabela is humorous and confident… but so is Leliana._

She gripped the glass tighter, her palms grew sweaty as her gaze darted between the two still unconscious women. A tear rolled down Morrigan's cheek as the revelation of what was about to happen washed over her.

She had no doubt either of these women would accept the glass. Regardless of who she chose, she'd found her replacement.

Around and around the shifter's thoughts swirled and collided. Who should she choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this fic has become apart of a series work (But not in the traditional sense). Title change. Summary change. Tag change. 
> 
> I’m offering the reader a CHOICE in direction and pairings now. What you’re reading here is merely part one of a much larger story. (Just a few chapters until this is complete.)
> 
> See just how significant an impact Morrigan’s choice in this chapter has on the future. The drastic shift in story to come simply due to who carries the shapeshifter’s soul glass.
> 
> I’ll be writing two separate sequels after this fic ends (within The Soul Glass Series). YOU will have the choice of which to follow or whether to read both. It’s entirely up to you! The decision is yours! 
> 
> If you decide Morrigan gave the glass to Leliana, then you can read the corresponding story which will be set in Thedas. If you decide Isabela was the receiver and better choice however, another story will be posted taking place in Skyrim.
> 
> Choose the woman, or choose the world. Hopefully that all made sense and I apologize for the abrupt changes and any confusion.
> 
> Please be sure to read any upcoming author notes for updates.


	27. Spears of Flame

Morrigan returned to the Wilds without deviation the following morning. She refused the tears stinging her eyes the entire journey and forced herself to ignore the new hollow ache in her chest.

Flemeth sat outside their small cabin in the woods when Morrigan returned later that night. The old woman sat perched upon a log, hands in lap with a look of deep concentration on her face. The flames of the fire dancing in Mother's glossy auburn orbs, portraying the look of something demonic.

With weighted steps and a heavy heart, Morrigan sauntered into the area and caught her mother's eye. Flemeth gave her daughter a knowing look but said nothing. The witch's tear stung nature must have said it all. But still, confirmation was needed so they could proceed with the plan.

"It's done," Morrigan croaked.

After receiving a nod, she headed straight for her room and slammed the heavy oak door in her wake. As soon as she was alone, Morrigan crumbled to her knees, finally letting the tears fall and for the pain inside her to explode out of them.

The pain was too real. Too much. How was she expected to bear such agony? To know such bliss and then to have it ripped away in a single instant was soul destroying. Through gritted teeth, Morrigan sobbed as silently as she could. Unwilling to let her mother hear. Unwilling to send such energy into the forest around her.

She'd give anything to have Crystal back in that moment. To erase the night of their wedding and continue on as they were. Although, from the start, they were doomed thanks to the Night Mother. The deity had planned the event from the very beginning, Morrigan was almost sure of it.

Morrigan thought back to that first night they met.

_Are you going to tell me why you followed me, Crystal?_

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

' _Tis unwise to assume such things. You might be surprised by my answer; I am, after all, unlike so many._

_While I was waiting by the abandoned house, I heard a voice in the wind. It told me to follow the wolf. Then to catch it. I don't know why._

But Morrigan knew why. She definitely understood now. First off, the Night Mother needed access to her daughter. Everything seemed to revolve around impregnating Morrigan with daedric genes. Daughter of the superbly powerful Flemeth and high ranking daedric demi god known as the Night Mother.

Crystal carrying the other half of Morrigan's glass had caught the Night Mother's attention. From birth, she molded the assassin into an obedient puppet who would then later obey command without falter.

An involuntary sob escaped Morrigan again. She hadn't wept many times in her life. The experience was unpleasant, to say the least.

Suddenly, a whimper and a scratch at the door behind her came. Wiping the tears away, Morrigan forced herself to wobbly feet and opened the door just wide enough to allow the Mabari to enter. Shutting the door behind him, Morrigan chuckled as the dog whined again and cuddled into Morrigan's legs.

Still laughing, Morrigan knelt to her knees and wrapped the beast in a hug. "Perhaps Crystal had been right in naming you Meeko."

Although only slightly, Morrigan's pain began to ease as the hound nestled closer. She continued to pet Meeko until a knock sounded at the door, and dread filled her all over again.

Flemeth undoubtedly stood on the other side of it. Ready and waiting to carry out the next phase of the plan.

A plan that broke Morrigan's heart in two and would surely enrage the woman she loved. Knowing Crystal as intimately as she did, with every memory and thorough understanding of how the assassin operated, Morrigan knew she would never be forgiven for what was to come.

"Come in," Morrigan croaked, doing her best to keep her tone even. She hated to appear weak in front of her mother.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Flemeth. Silver threads rested around her shoulders against a dark green and black mage robe Morrigan had never seen the woman wear. Morrigan's senses could practically _feel_ the imbued magic radiating from the garment, like a cool breeze rustling leaves of a tree's branch.

"Only through our grief does our true potential awaken," Flemeth said softly, genuine concern in her eyes. A rarity to be certain. "Come child, it's time to go."

OoOoO

_Pathetic. Feeble. Insignificant. All of them._

The Night Mother took a sharp breath as she stood from her throne; eyes shut, arms raised, and palms to the sky as she beseeched the orders of Sithis. Her mate, idol, and god.

Cerulean lids fluttered open to reveal the dark abysmal orbs of her true nature as her master's deep raspy whisper filled Crystal's head with prophetic truths to soon befall Thedas.

The Night Mother beamed with pleasure, daedric fangs gleaming in the candlelight of the sanctuary hall. Her gaze fell sharply to the subjects still kneeling before her. Her children, her servants, her slaves.

The Night Mother kept her hold on Crystal long after Morrigan had fled. Only allowing the assassin brief consciousness to note prime moments for later. She did not expect the witch to escape so easily. Possessing Crystal had proved difficult, and controlling her child's powers had taken too long to learn.

She had failed that night. The entirety of her plan, years in the making, had centered around impregnating Morrigan. Over in an instant with a swift kick to the daedra's newly formed groin.

Worried that she had invoked the wrath of Sithis, the Night Mother quickly improvised. Forcing Crystal to do the unthinkable. The assassin had struggled and resisted the whole way through.

But in the end, the Night Mother proved far stronger, superior, and in control. In the end, the divine seed of the Night Mother had spread…

OoOoO

The putrid stench of the Mire flooded Morrigan with a sense of nostalgia. The swamp was dark and foggy as ever. She could still _feel_ the muck of it beneath her paws when in wolf form.

Morrigan led the way, Flemeth in tow as they followed the winding path the witch had walked a thousand times over the past several months. When they reached the washed-out road, Morrigan nodded to Flemeth. They'd discussed what would happen as soon as they touched the water.

Morrigan took the first step, cautious and watchful as she waited for an attack. As expected, the undead army rose in every direction, and not just in the immediate area but across the entire marsh. What was unexpected is they did not pursue the mages.

Thousands of undead skeletons swayed side to side, groaning and moaning as they clutched tightly to their weapons. Morrigan exchanged another look with her mother before taking another step into the water. Still, the army did not attack. It seemed Morrigan was still seen as friend over foe.

Morrigan continued toward the sanctuary but came to an abrupt halt when a thought occurred to her. What if the disinterest of the army was just a ruse? What if they just wanted them to travel further until they were surrounded with impossible odds before attacking?

Morrigan spun around and whispered to Flemeth of her suspicions.

Flemeth pursed her lips and nodded. "Do you have a plan, dear Morrigan? Or must Mother get you out of this too?"

Morrigan scowled but said nothing. She thought back to the night she and Crystal had come across Dagna and Sandal. _Sticky substance goes boom_.

"Their blood is highly combustible when exposed to high degrees of magic," Morrigan whispered, pointing at the swaying skeletons. "Can you ensnare the corpses together?"

A pleased smile spread to Flemeth's thin, dry lips, auburn orbs clearly impressed with her daughter. Raising her arms, the ground began to shake as multiple roots sprung from the ground all at once.

With another shift of her arms, Flemeth shot the branches through hundreds of undead, spearing them through their chests across the entirety of the swamp.

Flemeth grasped the air in front of her with both hands, as if holding invisible chains on the undead army. Still, they had not attacked. Most curious.

Morrigan always knew her mother was powerful. But seeing the magic at work was an incredulous sight.

_They're flammable_ , Morrigan recapped. She just needed a spell hotter than flame to cause a chain reaction and set them all alight.

Hands stretched before her, Morrigan squared her feet and took a sharp inhale as she forced out the harshest wave of fire she'd ever conjured. The flames twisted and swirled into the form of a dragon as it swerved toward Flemeth's snares, igniting the roots with impressive speed.

Morrigan continued to push out the combative energy, even as the monsters of the land screeched in agony, even as the forest went up in flames and burned all around her she kept pushing out the swirling chaos inside.

The magic had a domino effect on the army, leaping from one skeleton to another and another until they were all alight. Morrigan didn't blink, couldn't move as she watched what they'd done. This had been her home. And she'd destroyed it. And she wasn't done yet.

It was Flemeth's bony hand on her arm that forced Morrigan back to reality. "Let's go, Morrigan."

Together, they hurried through the marsh. The chaos of the fire lighting up the swamp as if the sun had fallen. The mist dissipated as new energy resided.

When the fire and the fallen bodies of undead blocked their way, Flemeth's arm wrapped around her daughter, shielding them both in a blue hue of light. It seemed some type of shield. Cool air met Morrigan's skin again once they were behind its safe confinements.

Pressing on, they headed straight toward the heart of that dark place, _the Dark Sisterhood Sanctuary_. They descended the hidden steps, approached the door, and answered the question that remained unchanged.

"Vengeance, my sister," Morrigan responded when prompted.

The door swung open to reveal the familiar torch lit hall Morrigan had come to miss. As she moved to step inside, she was stopped by Flemeth's hand on her arm again.

Flemeth lowered the shield before she spoke. "This is their territory. They will have the advantage. We should lure them out."

Morrigan nodded, knowing exactly what to do. They'd discussed casualties were inevitable. She had to show strength, or they'd lose everything.

Once again, Morrigan released an enraged wave of flames into the air, casting them straight in front of her as they spread throughout the sanctuary, engulfing the entireness of the inside. Flemeth joined Morrigan's side, sending bolts of flames of her own, increasing the ground the fire would cover.

It wasn't long before members of the Dark Sisterhood fled through the entrance. Fenris in particular glared at Morrigan with such hatred in his eyes.

Maryden and Samson were the next to come running out of the burning mountain at full speed. Followed by Dagna and Sandal, hand in hand.

Morrigan grew impatient with each passing second as she waited for Crystal to show. The fire roared, the mountain rumbled, and the sound of furniture crashing to the ground sounded in the distance but no sign of Crystal.

Morrigan shot forward but once again was stopped by Flemeth. "You can't go in there, foolish girl!"

"I have to! She's still in there," Morrigan cried.

Flemeth shook her head before snapping her gaze back to the other sanctuary members. Morrigan turned to see the sisterhood clan closing in on them, anger evident in most of their eyes, confusion in others. With a wave of her hand, Flemeth sent all of them crashing to the back of the valley.

When Morrigan turned back toward the burning sanctuary, her eyes locked with the same dark abysmal orbs she'd fled from the last time she was there. It wasn't Crystal looking back at her. It was the Night Mother.

And she wasn't fleeing the sanctuary. She was letting Crystal burn amongst the flames.


	28. Frozen in Fear

Morrigan's gaze never left Crystal's, even as the fire roared and spilled from the doorway. Even as other sister clan members shouted death threats from somewhere behind her.

"Morrigan. Morrigan!" It was Flemeth's voice and firm hand on the witch's arm that forced her back to reality. "I'll keep the others back. Find the daedric girl."

Morrigan nodded. When she turned back Crystal was gone. She must had descended back into the sanctuary. Panic rising, Morrigan prepared to shift but was stopped by the hand on her arm.

"Remember," Flemeth said quickly. "Even when possessed, Crystal only has powers native to her. The Night Mother does not enhance her in any way."

With another quick nod, Morrigan headed for the flaming entrance and shifted into raven form, soaring through the fire with little regard to her own life. The flames reached for her, they were so hot but she moved with such speed they were merely pinching after-thoughts.

The entrance hall was empty. She flew to the bedroom; again, empty. As were the corridors and dining hall. It wasn't until she reached the main chamber Morrigan saw her again.

Crystal stood center of the room, facing the altar motionless as a circle of fire burned around her. She did not scream out. Did not move from the enclosing flames.

Swooping to an area without fire, Morrigan shifted back to human form. "Crystal!"

Finally, Crystal turned to look at the witch, her orbs still black with the demon inside. Still possessed and helpless. Even from a few feet away, Morrigan could see the sweat slicking Crystal's forehead. Only her daedric genes could have kept her alive as the flames dividing them drew closer. But she wouldn't last forever.

The golden-orange hue of the blaze reflected in those orbs of night. Twisting and dancing and scorching new memories into Morrigan she would never forget. Her heart thundered, something told her the real Crystal was screaming inside, like a sixth sense.

The daedra's glare was dark and scrutinizing, but still, she did not speak, just stared at the witch, waiting for her to make a move. They reflected such a sorrow Morrigan had never witnessed. The pain behind those eyes was almost too much to bear.

"Come with me!" No response. "Crystal, please!" No response.

Morrigan took a cautious step closer, as she did, Crystal reached for a Blade of Woe and held it to her jugular. Several beads of blood rained down the cerulean neck.

Shocked and paralyzed, Morrigan couldn't move. She was frozen in fear as she watched Crystal prepare to take her own life.

It was a card that had been well played. The Night Mother knew just how to manipulate the shifter.

Suddenly, a part of the roof fell away, crashing somewhere behind the daedra. Morrigan used the moment of distraction to dash forward and grab the dagger but Crystal's grip was too strong, Morrigan couldn't pry it away.

Although her efforts were futile, Morrigan continued to fight and struggle. It wasn't long before Crystal seized the witch by the throat with her freehand and held her suspended in the air.

The daedra's brows drew together, her glare ablaze with rage, her face frightening. When her mouth opened to speak, it was the chilling dead whisper of the Night Mother that came out.

" _Insolence must be punished. This girl will burn and you with her. My child has killed my child._ "

Morrigan struggled to stay conscious. The grip on her throat was so tight...so tight...

As air turned an impossible prize, and she felt life ready to leave her, Morrigan mustered the last burst of energy inside her to shift.

Slipping from the Night Mother's hand, Morrigan fell into a pile of shadow and mist before rematerializing behind the assassin. Before the Night Mother could gather what had happened, the witch threw a well-placed kick to the backs of the daedra's knees, sending her crashing to the ground and hitting her head on the stone altar.

Thinking quickly, Morrigan shifted the size of her biceps into tight, hard bulges before scooping Crystal up into her arms and rushing out of the burning chamber.

Emerging from her burning home, Morrigan set the unconscious daedra on the ground. Flemeth appeared quickly the opposite side of Crystal's body, taking a limp arm and turning to Morrigan.

"Remember what this will take—"

Suddenly, Crystal's lids snapped open to reveal the dark orbs beneath. A sadistic smile tugging at thin blue lips. _"Hello, old friend. Your human is aging terribly I see."_

"Ignore her," Flemeth instructed. "Ready yourself Morrigan. We need to begin the sealing."

The Night Mother tried to struggle but as she moved to rise Flemeth's hands erupted in a great golden light, restraining the daedra to the ground.

" _A sealing is the worst fate and you both know this. I will allow you to win the day so Crystal may see you for the monster you are."_ The dark eyes of night stared at Morrigan as she spoke. " _You will pay dearly girl, you cannot escape me. You are my blood."_

The black orbs melted away, returning the silvers Morrigan had missed. She moved to caress her love's face but then Crystal started to shriek at the top of her lungs.

"Morrigan!" Flemeth shouted. "The sealing has already begun. Help me!"

With tears in her eyes, Morrigan gripped Crystal's other wrist with both hands and forced a flurry of magic throughout her being and into the daedra.

Crystal screeched louder. It sounded like agony undergoing the magic. The streams of mystery flowed through the daedra, scrubbing the demon of its evil, stripping and flaying the DNA that was not meant to be there.

Morrigan closed her eyes as she forced out more energy, she could hear Flemeth grunting and doing the same. Sealing another person of magical properties and blocking them from demonic possession was a very taboo ritual. It was only just a step above being made tranquil. Though, Morrigan had never seen it in action.

Crystal was being torn from her very skin, her soul split, mind fracturing, and the pain made completely unbearable. Morrigan would never be forgiven for this. But the act was necessary. That's what she kept telling herself. Sealing Crystal from her powers and severing the link with the Night Mother was necessary. No matter what the cost.

She peeked her eyes open long enough to see that it was working, even though Crystal screamed and wept in unbearable agony her skin was losing its cerulean effect, she was turning human again.

The dark veins dancing beneath her skin twisted and faded away completely. Her skin fading to its normal too sickly pale color. Silver orbs returned to oceans but seemed like they may pop out of her skull as she struggled to breathe through another scream.

Suddenly, Crystal hurled onto her side just as a mass amount of dark crimson poured from an open mouth. Flemeth assured it was just the darkness leaving Crystal, but the assassin would be forever night-touched.

When Morrigan pushed out the last drop of magic she had in her, she collapsed beside the barely conscious assassin. They faced each other, both drained and pushed beyond exhaustion.

Crystal's watery eyes showed recognition before they closed and she fell unconscious.

"Get up," Flemeth said breathlessly. "We aren't finished yet. Fit your hand over the dark mark handprint. Only a mate can truly seal the effects."

In creating Morrigan, the Night Mother had inadvertently created a weapon against herself.

Flemeth rested her hand over Morrigan's and with another beam of light, flooded Crystal with another burst of energy.

The mark began to burn. Crystal didn't move, completely passed out. Morrigan tried not to scream, even as the mark seared beneath her hand, but it became too much and she shrieked as Crystal had. Tears streaming as she would forever understand why Crystal would never forgive her for what she'd done.


	29. Starting Over

Crystal laid sprawled on her back in an empty field. A drop of rain splattered across her forehead, igniting her senses. Dark blue sapphires fluttered open; un-movingly, she stared into the gray overcast hovering above.

Her head ached beyond measure, her eyes stung against the small amount of light left in the sky and her vision blurred together. Why were her eyes so sensitive?

More raindrops beat down against her. The assault a welcome one. The drops cool and slick against her too hot skin.

She took in a deep breath until a series of coughs erupted from her chest. The action felt so un-natural, like her body had forgotten automatic function. Her heart beat wildly as she tried to roll over.

Every muscle ached, her limbs sprawled out in odd directions, grabbing at nothing. It was as if every action, every sensation was being experienced for the first time. What was wrong with her? What had happened?

After regaining control of breathing and body movement, Crystal forced herself to her feet. Her stance was wobbly, the world spun around her sending her crashing back to her knees, she held her head and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain and disorientation away while trying desperately to focus.

Once the dizzying sensation subsided, she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a grassy landscape. The field went on as far as the eye could see in every direction but one. In the far corner looked to be a gated city.

Why was she in a field? How did she get there? And... What was her name?

Crystal's gaze fell to the brown leather backpack beside her. It didn't look familiar, even her clothes didn't feel quite right. She looked down at the garments she wore. A dark green long sleeve shirt with a brown vest overtop and simple trousers.

What was wrong with her? Why would clothes feel so odd and disconcerting? They were only clothes. It was clearly an odd day.

Crystal reached for the pack and peeked inside at the contents. The biggest item she recognized to be a musical instrument called a lute but had no recollection of being able to play.

She picked it up and turned it over in her hands, inspecting it thoroughly. It was finely crafted with nylon strings. Nothing significant stood out. Carefully she set it back in the bag, safe from the light drizzle of the sky.

Next, was a small fur blanket, the weight of it in her hands indicated it to be hiding something inside. Unravelling it revealed two matching black handled daggers.

Crystal couldn't help running her fingers over the carvings of the blades, she felt so drawn to these. They felt warm in her grasp, she swore she could almost hear them humming with power, drumming with a silent hunger.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she picked up the dagger holster beside the blanket and tied it around her waist, sheathing the weapons. The daggers in her hands were the first natural sensation she'd felt since waking.

Scanning the other items, nothing seemed too interesting; a few loafs of bread, a health potion, a bag of coins, and... was that a letter?

Furrowing her brows, Crystal reached for the note, silently pleading for an explanation. With frantic fingers, she quickly unfolded the delicate parchment and read the words anxiously.

_Your name is Crystal Cousland. Sometimes our past is worth forgetting. You've been given a second chance. Go to Denerim._

Crystal stared at the note a long moment with knitted brows. The handwriting was elegant, with an extra curve on the _G's_ and _D's_. She wondered who wrote it. And what was in Denerim? Maybe the person that wrote the note?

She had learned two things, her name was Crystal, and since someone knew she wouldn't know her name, that had to mean her memory loss was intentional. The desire to dwell on the _why_ was tempting, but Crystal decided it would just be a waste of time.

With nothing better to do, she packed up the remaining contents of the pack, got to her feet and headed toward the gated city in the distance.

Hoping answers lied in Denerim.

OoOoO

Morrigan watched from afar as Crystal woke in the abandoned field and read the note. The shifter hated herself for what she'd done. Sealing Crystal's magical abilities and forcing a state of amnesia so she might find her new mate.

But it was necessary, to sever the link to the Night Mother and forever lift the demon's hold. As a bonus, Crystal was human again. Just as she was before.

Tears streaked the shifter's face as she gripped the magic staff Crystal had gifted her on her naming day. She rubbed the shaft unconsciously with a thumb until it brushed something ridged.

She looked down at a scratchy patch along the otherwise smooth surface she had never noticed before. There was an inscription, a message from Crystal all those months ago.

It read: _I'll always love you. No matter what. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you to all the members of my writer's group that encouraged, inspired, and helped me to write this story. Without you, this would never have left my desktop.**


End file.
